


麦雷短篇集

by tongtongamber



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Short stories collection
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongamber/pseuds/tongtongamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇麦雷文集合，每章都是一个完结短篇<br/>有甜有虐，有HE有BE，有日常有肉，有雷麦也有麦雷，具体请看每一章开头标注<br/>如果有什么想看的梗，欢迎留言告诉我<br/>更新CH12 灵体探长，麦雷无差，虐</p><p>总字数：6W+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Great Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> 第一个故事，the Great Funeral：麦雷麦无差，涉及主要角色死亡，虐

 

很多时候，他们会就这样静静地对坐着，正如今天。

当谈完Sherlock、案子和苏格兰场，Mycroft会挑一挑眉头，微微向后靠去，甚至带着一些闲适的坐在椅子上，静静地微笑。而Lestrade，也不再那么拘谨的挺直腰板——事实上，从他第一次来这间办公室和Mycroft会面之后，他一次比一次坐的放松，不过，他要把这个归咎于他的椅子。

Mycroft自己的椅子，想当然的，就像个身居政府末职的小公务员应该坐的，木质简单没有雕花，座垫不软不硬，后背镂空。而Lestrade的椅子，从第一次简单雅致的三脚木凳，到四四方方的木质高背靠椅，再到带着软垫的木质雕花椅，然后椅背不再是冷硬的木板，接着有了扶手，继而扶手也有了软垫——Lestrade毫不怀疑有一天他走进这间办公室，会发现他的椅子前面多了个脚凳。

“咖啡吗，探长先生。”

这甚至不是一句问句，所以Lestrade也没有点头，对面的官员了然的笑着站起身，穿过大半个空旷的办公室为他调制饮品。而对Lestrade来说，这屋里实在没什么可看的——除了机密，就是一本正经的骗人玩意儿，同时这两者很难区分——于是他只能懒洋洋的看着三件套先生优雅的为他在黑咖啡里加上三分之一的冷牛奶。

Lestrade喜欢苦，讨厌酸，所以他的咖啡从不加糖，而他是个急性子，总是被热咖啡烫伤舌头，所以每次他都要求加冷牛奶。

至于以上这些Mycroft是怎么知道的，Lestrade一无所知，或许他研究过他喝剩的咖啡，或许他注意过他被烫伤的舌尖，不论哪一种，听起来都不是那么美妙，于是Lestrade放弃思考，只是接过精致的骨瓷杯子，惬意的喝了一口。

“哦，爱尔兰咖啡？”

他抱怨出声，抬眼看到大英政府促狭的笑。

“威士忌？认真的Mycroft？我还要回去上班呢。”

“请允许鄙人今日小小的放纵。”他微笑着坐回自己的位置，身体前倾，修长的手臂在桌面上伸展开。

“Greg。”他说。

这是Mycroft第一次这样喊他。不是探长先生，不是Lestrade探长，而是Greg。

太阳是打西边出来的嘛？Lestrade瞪圆了眼睛。

然后，他感到自己手背上微微一凉。

三根手指，指腹微凉，几乎不带任何力道的轻轻覆在他手背上。

“别走，Greg。”

Lestrade下意识的屏住了呼吸。

可以只手遮天的影子幕僚，只用一根手指就能改变大英帝国的轨迹，而现在他覆着他的手，克制而恳切地望着他。

“就这一次，Greg，不要走，留在我身边。”

“Greg, Stay with me。”

他张口结舌的样子应该很傻，他甚至能在那双深蓝如海的眼眸中看见自己小小的缩影。这真是神奇，他和这个广袤的天地一起，被装在Mycroft的眼睛里。

“Myc……”他张口又顿住，直到男人微微扬起嘴角笑的满足，他才意识到自己残片一般的话语像是一个从未出口的昵称。

“Mycroft，我……”他突然定了一下，有些出神的放空了思绪。

滴答，滴答。

“你有听到么？”他皱紧了眉头疑惑的四下张望，“水声……下雨了？”

手腕上一瞬间收拢的力道让他吃痛的回头，Mycroft狠狠地攥着他的手腕，力道大到完全不似一贯的冷静自持。他望着他，似乎要把他刻进眼里。

雨声越来越大，好像伦敦的雨都卯足了劲要在这一刻下完。而Mycroft的眼里有整个海洋，悲伤，深不见底。Lestrade陷在如墨的深蓝里，心口绞痛的喘不过气来。

放开我，Mycroft，停下……

他不知道自己有没有说出口，他只知道突然地，一切都停止了。

手腕上收紧的手指，哀伤的凝视，恳切的低语呢喃——所有的一切都停止了。

穿着一丝不苟的男人端坐着望着他，神色高傲而矜持，嘴角挂着客套疏离的虚伪假笑，就像他们初次见面时一样。

他在后退，办公桌在后退，书架、墙壁、整个房间都在快速而无声的后退，Lestrade看着周围的一切渐渐稀薄扭曲，像隔着伦敦的雨雾，遥望安静流淌的泰晤士河。

醒来吧，Lestrade。他对自己说。

于是他睁开了眼。

 

离婚后Lestrade过上了中年男人的独居生活，不修篇幅是肯定的，但他从没发现原来自己的家又脏又臭到如此地步。

简直就像是垃圾堆。

然而噩梦一般的酸腐气味不过一瞬，继而是家用清新剂熟悉的味道萦绕在鼻尖。Lestrade在客厅的沙发上挣扎着坐起身，将一切归咎与睡眠不良带来的幻觉。

这间陪伴了他几十年的小公寓和它的主人一样简简单单，一目了然。透过半掩着的卧室的门，依稀可见床头挂着的相框泛着属于金属的冷冽光泽，离婚后他只抽走了照片，留下这黄铜相框作为自己上一段婚姻的纪念。客厅的窗帘安静的垂挂着，每一道褶皱纹丝不乱。敞开的洗手间里，盥洗台上的镜子好像新擦拭过一般洁净明亮。

他呻吟着抱住脑袋，觉得哪里不对劲——不是因为头疼或是新伤压着旧伤多年未愈的腰背，事实上，他难得的通体舒泰，几乎要身轻如燕了，可心口却像压着块大石头，沉甸甸的透不过气来。

然后一道闪电劈开混沌的思绪。

宿敌，对决，巴兹医院，楼顶。

Sherlock。

那个不世出的天才纵身一跃，摔碎了自己，毁了Dr. Watson，也毁了……

Mycroft。

Lestrade猛然惊起，一把抓过自己的手机，最后一条短信定格在他发出的讯息上。

     收件人：Mycroft.

     在办公室等我，哪儿都别去，马上到 – GL

该死的。

他慌慌张张的冲出门，三步并两步跨下陡峭的楼梯，推开沉重的铁门，踉跄着把自己摔进伦敦五月冰冷潮湿的空气里。

倾盆大雨，一如他刚才那个哀伤的梦。

 

Lestrade跑过车水马龙的街道，穿过雨幕中面容模糊而冷漠的人潮。被雨水完全打湿的衬衫紧紧贴着皮肤，几乎和他融为一体，冰冷的脚趾蜷缩在被水浸透的皮鞋里，僵硬的失去知觉。而他依旧毫不顾忌的踩进水洼，惊起振翅飞舞的白鸽，连绵的遮住视野。

他讶异的抬起头，视线随着鸽群划过阴霾的天空。

这真令人惊奇——每一只白鸽颈上都妆点着一圈黑纱，宛如哀婉的黑色蕾丝覆盖着失去挚爱的人苍白姣好的面容，它们乌压压的飞过他的头顶，像是一首沉默的悼亡诗。

他出神的看着，直到心口的疼痛令他收回思绪。没有时间了。

Lestrade放弃了大路，转身取道逼仄的小巷，没拐几个弯，他下意识的慢下脚步。

墙壁上新鲜的弹孔，墙根暗色的污迹，敞开了口看不见底的垃圾箱。

D.I. Lestrade花了一辈子的时间和这些东西斗智斗勇，即使没有Holmes家的天才大脑，他也在一瞬间推断出了这个暗巷中发生过什么。更何况，他抬头扫视了一圈，这里是罕见的监控死角。

他毫不怀疑如果自己检视那个垃圾箱，就会发现一具尸体，或者更糟，一些残破的尸块。身为探长的天职催促着他赶快上前查看，以便在大雨冲走一切痕迹前保护现场，留住最后的线索——但他最终闭着眼睛匆匆跑过那个可能的案发现场，把惨死的受害者、身为警察的职业道德和他的良心扔在身后。他顾不了那么多了。

Mycroft，Mycroft。他踩过脏污的水渠，跨过滚了一地的碎酒瓶和玻璃渣，承受着负罪感带来的折磨，Mycroft，Mycroft……

当看清远处伫立着的身影，Lestrade才松了一口气，停下了让他气喘吁吁的快跑。

“Mycroft——”他大声喊着男人的名字，快步走向他。

大英政府先生安静的侧身站在巷口，对他的呼喊恍若未闻，黑伞支在身旁，和主人一起被大雨淋得透湿。Lestrade刚刚放下一点的心又提了起来，他从没见过西装笔挺的官员糟糕至此。向来梳得一丝不苟的发丝颓然的在雨中散乱，西装半敞着，像是穿了一夜再淋了一天的雨一样满是皱褶，衬衫的立领翻了出来，扣子开着，白色领口上暗色的污迹一路蔓延，甚至弄脏了马甲和外套——而这一切都不及男人的表情更令Lestrade心惊。男人的面容凝固在雨里，雨滴顺着鼻梁流淌过他的侧颜，像是流淌过一尊毫无生气的石膏像。

“Mycroft！”Lestrade抬手靠近嘴边大喊着，试图唤起男人的注意。

雨越下越密，仿佛一张细密交织的网横亘于天地见。模糊的视野里，沉默的男人像是什么也没听到，又像是听到了什么不值得在意的声音，偏过头来望了他一眼，然后转身，一步一步坚决地走出了他的视野。

当Lestrade跑到巷口的时候，黑色的加长轿车已缓缓驶进雨中，很快就和混沌的天地融为一体，仿佛从来没有出现过。

他愣愣的站在原地，用了30秒时间细细品味Mycroft给他的最后一瞥——全然冷漠的表情，没有焦距、漫不经心的眼神——然后一切都清楚了，就像他手机里那条久已发送的信息下大片的空白一样简单明了。

Sherlock已经死了，Mycroft又何必再应酬他呢？

当想明白了这一点之后，那些之前缠绕在他心底、令他隐隐觉得哪里不妥的困扰，也都迎刃而解。

泛着金属光泽明显经过人手摩擦的黄铜相框，他永远打理不好却纹丝不乱垂坠着的窗帘，洗手间新近擦拭干净的镜子——所有的细节都从脑海深处浮现出来，自动解体成一条条清晰的线索。而结论像黑色墨水书写在空气中的语句，被直接送到他眼前。

是Mycroft。Mycroft拆走了原本装在他家里的摄像头。

 

Lestrade知道自己家里被装了摄像头，从Mycroft放出那首‘波西米亚狂想曲’的一刻起就知道了。

不记得是哪一次会面，当他们的谈话告一段落，当Anthea捧着托盘送进下午茶，Mycroft突然站起身走向唱片柜，斟酌着选出一张黑胶碟，放置在留声机的转台上，然后轻轻扣下唱针。

古典音乐，当然，完全符合大英政府一贯的格调与审美。而对于Lestrade来说，它们有的时候耳熟，有的时候全然陌生，不论好听与否，反正他一个名字也叫不出来。

就在他快要习惯了永远不知道名字的古典乐时，那天下午，三件套先生的留声机里居然放出了波西米亚狂想曲，Lestrade吃惊的眉毛都飞了起来。

“摇滚？看不出来啊Mycroft，你还能忍受这个。”

“对于音乐，我一向乐意广泛涉猎。”Mycroft微笑着欠身，彬彬有礼的回答他。

作为英国老牌摇滚乐队Queen的招牌曲目，这首波西米亚狂想曲日后被翻刻重制了无数个版本，Lestrade毫不怀疑Mycroft能从某个酒吧的监控里看出自己对这首歌的喜爱，但是只有1975年收录的最初版，是他每天洗澡时乐意听的经典曲目之一。

而Mycroft放的，正是1975年收录的最初版本。

一旦确定了存在，找出它们就不是什么难事。洗手间的镜前灯里，客厅窗帘架的凹槽顶端，卧室床头悬挂的相框中，一共三个摄像头，几乎完美覆盖了Lestrade日常生活起居的所有范围——除了厨房之外。无所不能的情报头子总算克制住了极强的控制欲，体贴的给手掌心里的小探长留出了一小块完全的私人区域。对此Lestrade心怀感激，并且在下次会面时，得寸进尺的把列满自己钟爱曲目的歌单啪的拍到了官员的桌上。

从那以后，留声机的唱针再没有停过，体贴的大英政府恪守着自己做出的许诺。摇滚、爵士、蓝调，凡是Lestrade涉猎过的音乐领域，他都微笑着陪在一旁听了个遍。有一年的圣诞节，他甚至放了全大不列颠男女老少都耳熟能详的那首Christmas is all around。歌声响起的时候Lestrade大笑出声，后来还跟着旋律唱了大半段，从唯一的听众那放松的坐姿、弯起的嘴角和温柔的凝视来看，他的嗓音应该还不算赖。

在Lestrade找到那些摄像头后不久，他发现自己重新开始了健身。虽然工作之余时间少得可怜，他仍然尽力让自己的腰腹收的再紧一点，肌肉的线条再美妙一些。有一天，当他站在盥洗台前，打量着着镜子里自己赤裸的上半身时，他终于忍不住笑了出来。这太诡异了，他正隔着一根电线、两层监视屏幕、成千上万个电路讯号，和监视器另一头的男人调情。而那个男人虽然一直绅士的以姓氏称呼他，却看过他半裸的身体，睡觉打呼噜的囧样，和早起时支楞着如同鸟窝的乱发。

“嘿，这不公平。”他冲着镜子喊。

然后漱口杯旁边的手机叮的响了一下。

    在我看来，这公平的很，亲爱的Lestrade。- MH

他哈哈大笑着冲镜子做了个鬼脸，脚步轻快的从一个监控区域走去了另一个监控区域。事实上，对于‘被监视了’这件事他没有过哪怕一秒的气愤或恐慌，他只是平静的接受了它，甚至觉得他的生活因此而更加鲜活生动起来。

不过现在，这一切，已经全部结束了。

 

世事难料，这话说的可一点都不假。几分钟前他满心急切的跑过街道，所有景色在他眼角的余光里模糊成高速流动的五彩线条，而现在他步履沉重的走过一样的街角，商店橱窗和拥挤的人潮静止宛如一帧帧图画，清晰却唯余黑白。

如果说43年的漫长岁月教会了Lestrade什么，那就是不要留恋旧爱。他经历过两次失败的婚姻，有过无数个情人、床伴、一夜情对象，无论相爱的时光多么美好，他们最终都会离开，留他孑然一身，无牵无挂。而Mycroft和他，甚至连有过一段关系都算不上。今天以后Mycroft将彻底从他的世界里消失，没有人会相信他们曾经分享同一块糕点，听过同一首歌。而用不了一两年，他自己都会觉得那些午后阳光下的言笑晏晏、相谈甚欢，不过是一场荒唐的幻梦。

Lestrade将脸埋在掌心中，狠狠揉了揉，然后他拿出手机，拨通了Sally Donovan的电话。

不管怎样，伦敦的罪犯们总是对他不离不弃，既不会让他有空度蜜月，也不会让他有时间缅怀一段理论上来说从未存在过的感情。

他等了一分钟，手机里仍是一片静默。

真是见了鬼了，听筒里甚至没有占线的嘟嘟声，只是全然的寂静。他疑惑的换了三四个号码，然后才注意到屏幕左上角那三个小字：无服务。

Lestrade诧异的抬起头，原先一直被他屏蔽的属于真实世界的嘈杂一股脑的涌进他的耳朵——身边行人分外急切地脚步声，手机被不停开关的音乐声，男人女人低声的抱怨与咒骂，这些无一不诉说着同一个事实。似乎，整个伦敦的手机都没有了信号。

他在巨大的震惊中赶回苏格兰场，电梯的按钮怎么也按不亮，他狠狠锤了一下墙转向楼梯间，一步两三级台阶的爬上楼，冲进自己的办公室。

“Donovan！”

他的喊声撞上一张张乱糟糟的写字台，在空无一人的办公室里回荡。平日里人声嘈杂的苏格兰场，现在安静得让他心里发毛。

他看见属于自己的玻璃间里，咖啡一口未动的放在桌上，钢笔没有盖笔盖就那么撂在一沓文件旁，金属笔尖上的墨迹早已干涸，而他的大衣孤零零的挂在墙上——他是什么时候忘了穿大衣就匆忙离开的？Lestrade努力回想着，而记忆里是一片全然的空白。

“你怎么还没走？”

走廊外有人诧异的问着，紧接着一个熟悉的身影跑了进来。

“Anderson？”Lestrade喊着他的得力下属，而对方像是太过慌张，只顾着跌跌撞撞的扑到自己的座位上拿起警服，一边扭头冲外面喊着。

“那该死的钟停了！葬礼！我要迟到了！”

葬礼？

是啊，当然是葬礼，他怎么会忘了呢。

Sherlock Holmes的葬礼。

窗外，雨渐渐停了，连绵的水雾和阴霾消散开，夕阳的余晖洒在他守护了大半辈子的城市上。恍惚间，Lestrade跟着Anderson跑了起来。

跑出苏格兰场，跑过拥堵的车潮，跑过系着黑纱的白鸽。

他像是奔跑进了一场荒诞的悲喜剧。

所有的交警都带着黑色的手套，所有的钟表都停留在三点四十分，大本钟变成了一个壮观的笑话，举着手机寻找信号的人们像风中打着旋儿的落叶一样无措惊惶。

引擎巨大的轰鸣声中，几十架飞机一字排开的划过天空飞向天际，在无人敢于着墨的穹顶肆意书写下痕迹。他抬头数着那一道道笔触优雅的尾迹云，三十、四十、或是更多？

晚霞在天边炽烈燃烧，他明明向着落日奔跑，却仿佛跑向一场绚烂的新生。

最终，他跑到了漫漫长路的尽头。

教堂的尖顶高耸入云端，唱诗班的歌声隐约可闻，洞开的大门里，黑压压的人群肃静沉默。

这是一场，盛大的葬礼。

 

Anthea走进房间时，她的上司如往常那样倚着黑伞伫立在窗前，然而只要看看深陷入地毯的伞尖，就不难发现那站姿里已没了往日游刃有余的从容。

对于Holmes先生那把从不离手的黑伞，Anthea知道外界众说纷纭。有人觉得它能防弹，有人觉得它是把枪，更多的人觉得它两者皆是，甚至远不止于此。而Anthea对此嗤之以鼻。她的上司不是电影里那些跳梁小丑一般的特工，作为圆场的情报首领，他从不屑于武装自己，因为只要稍微动动大脑，他就能扼杀危险近身的全部可能。

事实就是，那真的只是一把普普通通的雨伞。他的上司之所以把它带在身边，不过是因为他无法忍受自己的掌心空无一物——纵使名副其实的掌控了一切，他仍需要有什么可以时刻握在手中。

但是如今，这柄黑伞不再只是主人掌心的玩物，它正承受着从未有过的重压，支撑着男人的身体，因为它那昔日掌控一切、强大而自信的主人，几乎失去了站立的气力。

“Sir.”她踌躇良久，还是开了口。窗边男人的身形微不可见的一颤，随即恢复了往日的挺拔。

“说吧Anthea，我听着呢。”

“Vodafone、EE、O2*1的董事会联名向议会施压，要求即刻恢复通讯；交通部长、RAF*2总司令刚刚发来传真；Magnussen先生送上今日晚餐的请帖，希望和您商讨明日各大报纸头条的编排；首相大人向您致以最深的悼念，并希望与您尽快会面。”

Anthea说完，扬了扬手中的文件——全城的手机都不能用了，她的自然也不例外。

男人转过身，瞥了一眼桌面，Anthea会意的将手中打上‘机密’标签的档案整齐的放在了书桌上，然后老老实实的退后一步站好，低下眉眼。

她曾以为自己永远不会见到Holmes先生衣着不整的样子，现在却怀疑面前的男人会将那套西装穿上一辈子。

她的上司仅仅扫了一眼那些所谓的重要文件，就漠然的移开视线。

“Anthea，”他喊着她的名字，却没有看她。他望着虚空里的一点，好像在和一个看不见的人说话，“我曾以为我无所不能。”

“Sir，您已经做了很多。”她言辞谨慎的回答，换来男人低低的一声嗤笑。

“是啊，我已经做了很多。”

他终于看向陪伴他多年的女助手，自嘲而苦涩的牵动嘴角。

”我可以让交警带上黑色的手套，可以在白鸽颈项系上黑纱，可以用飞机在天空书写，可以让时钟停摆，也可以切断所有电话的讯号。可我熄不灭星光，移不走日月，伐不尽森林，填不满海洋——纵使我可以做到，也不过是给了他一个最盛大的葬礼。”

“我曾以为我无所不能，可是Anthea，我救不回他。”

 

下午三点零二分的时候，Mycroft的手机震动了一下，收到了一条讯息。

彼时他正在为他那不省心的弟弟烦神，琢磨着把他安插进哪个任务最为省事。

叙利亚？吉尔吉吉斯坦？不，好像还是塞尔维亚最适合。

他那自命不凡的弟弟若是能学会哪怕一点低调谦逊，就不会给他惹出今天这样大的麻烦，他实在受够了帮他收拾烂摊子。

所以当他拿起手机，看到“在办公室等我，哪儿都别去，马上到 – GL”时，他疑惑了一下，然后才恍然大悟的勾起嘴角。

这下有意思了。

监视屏幕上，他的探长撂下钢笔，一口没喝刚买的咖啡，连外套都忘了拿就风风火火的冲出了办公室。

Mycroft透过屏幕的反光，看到自己气定神闲的笑容里满是喜不自禁的傻气。

脚不沾地忙了几周，这是头一次他觉得自己弟弟真是‘死’的不错。屏幕里的男人他看了整整五年九个月零七天，却从没见过如今日这般的失态慌张。即使隔着两层屏幕，上百根电缆和成千上万个电路讯号，那双眼眸里的担忧仍是那么坦率真诚，让他忍不住伸出手，去触碰冰凉屏幕上那双巧克力色的眼瞳。

看呐，他的探长多么担心他，真好。

Mycroft曾以为自己只能允许一把黑雨伞的陪伴，就像他曾以为他那和他一样骄傲的天才弟弟会抱着颗头骨终老一生。然而世事难料，这话说的可一点不假，Sherlock有了Dr. Watson，而他，遇见了他的探长先生。

Lestrade探长拥有一切他欣赏的美好品质，即使是用Holmes家族独有的洞悉一切的双眼去审视，Mycroft仍会为他身上闪烁着的忠诚、坦荡、正义和果决而目眩神迷。他享受他的陪伴，享受他的歌声，享受他的笑颜，他清楚的知道关心是软肋，而情感是致命弱点，却无法不放纵自己沉溺于这段隐秘的恋情。有什么关系呢？他们从未有过例行会面以外的接触，他的探长只是怡然安定的活在他的监视镜头中，最多不过偶尔隔着监控屏幕调情。他用姓氏称呼他，他甚至没碰过他的指尖——没有人会知道他们曾分享同一块糕点，听过同一首歌，在午后的阳光里言笑晏晏，相谈甚欢。

Mycroft享受着这安全的惬意。

何必着急呢，他想，监视镜头就在那儿，而探长就在他的镜头里，他有大把的时间来慢慢思考，到底要不要接受这曾令他避之不及的，感情。

屏幕上，Lestrade探长犹豫了一下，为了节省时间，他放弃了大路，转身取道逼仄的小巷。

Mycroft于是闲适的靠进椅子里思索——一会儿见面的时候，他是扮演失去幼弟的伤心兄长，还是强撑笑脸的政府官员呢？啊对了，他还要让Anthea撤走新置的脚凳，毕竟，沉痛之中还不忘为客人添置脚凳，这也太说不过去了。

而他的探长转了个弯，走进一段监视的盲点，再也没有走出来。

 

D.I. Gregory Lestrade，23岁加入苏格兰场成为一名巡警，20年间参与侦破的大小案件共327起。升任Detective Inspector并调入重案组后，7年间侦破重大凶杀案41起，破案率稳定在80%以上，位列苏格兰场前十。

当Mycroft赶到时，这位杰出的探长静静的躺在垃圾堆中，胸口的衣料洇满了鲜血，而更多的血液流淌出来，流过他几乎不再起伏的胸膛。

墙壁上新鲜的弹孔，墙角暗色血迹拖过的痕迹，地上散落的几张纸钞——不过是一个躲在监控死角清点赃物的劫匪，因为不速之客的惊扰下意识的掏出手枪，谁料到一瞬间手枪走火，正中目标，他胡乱的把倒下的男人弃置在垃圾堆上，然后慌忙逃走。

Mycroft从未如此恨过自己洞悉一切的眼睛。

“Greg。”他奔向他的探长，第一次喊出了那个在心底缠绕多年的昵称。

他的手指落在他的手背，三根手指，指腹冰凉，绝望的不敢施加一点力量。

太多血了，他已经流了太多血了。

“别走，Greg。”

他恳求他。

“就这一次，Greg，不要走，留在我身边。”

“Greg, Stay with me。”

奇迹一般的，那个几乎已经死去的苍白男人眼脸微微动了一下，他像是听到了他恳切的呼唤与哀求，微微睁开了眼。

“Myc……”他吃力的蠕动嘴唇，残片一般的话语像是一个从未出口的昵称。

“Mycroft，我……”

那双巧克力一般恬美的深棕色眼瞳中划过一丝动人的神采，紧接着那光华散去，他呛咳出最后一口鲜血，然后一切都静止了。

失去温度的血液顺着他身下的黑色塑料袋流淌，最后落在地上。

滴答，滴答。

Mycroft抱紧怀中冰凉的躯体，任那人的血沾染上自己半敞的西装，歪斜的马甲，和奔跑中散开的衬衫的领口。

Mycroft曾以为他的探长会一直怡然安定的活在他的镜头中，他曾以为自己掌控一切，可以肆意挥霍时间来享受这安全的惬意，曾以为他们还有漫长的一辈子来继续这段隐秘的关系，而既然理论上它从不存在，他也就不必承担失去它的风险——然而他错了。

他曾以为自己不会爱上他，他错了。

他以为这份爱能够天长地久，他也错了。

下午三时四十分，D.I. Gregory Lestrade，在他守护了大半辈子的城市中，在Mycroft的怀里，停止了呼吸。

 

黑色的棺木安静的躺在白色的花朵间，出席葬礼的宾客们将手中的花束放进敞开的黑棺，让它们陪伴亡者孤独冰冷的躯体。

Lestrade看见Donovan哭花了妆容的脸，看见Anderson沉默的揽过她，看着他们相拥着彼此依偎，却最终痛哭失声。

当所有的人都已向逝者致以哀悼，最后一个走上前的，是Lestrade奔跑了这么久，心心念念想见到的人。

Mycroft依然穿着那套破败的西装，胸口大片的血渍触目惊心，映衬出他毫无血色的面孔，和沉郁哀绝的深蓝色眼瞳。

他优雅的语调一如平常，唯独声线喑哑不堪，但他仍用那种独有的华丽腔调，缓缓念着献给亡者的诗。

“He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
 My working week and my Sunday rest,  
 My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,  
 I thought that love would last forever:'I was wrong'*

他将手中一只鲜红的玫瑰放在男人的心口，然后弯下腰，第一次也是最后一次亲吻他的双唇。

“你以为我失去了幼弟。不，Greg。”

“我失去了我唯一的爱人。”

听到他微不可闻的低语，Lestrade如释重负的笑了出来。

太好了，Sherlock没死，他的官员不用孤零零的一个人自责伤心。

可他却无法再陪伴他，和他分享同一块糕点，听同一首歌，在每一个圣诞夜和阳光灿烂的午后言笑晏晏，相谈甚欢了。

因为四十三架飞机划过天空留下他的年岁，时钟上静止的指针凝固住他离去的时间，交警黑色的手套为他谱出哀乐，系着黑纱的白鸽是一首写给他的沉默的悼亡诗，从此他的电话将是永恒的静默——因为他才是暗巷的垃圾箱里，那具惨死的尸体。

他躺在棺木中，心口摆放着那朵娇艳的红玫瑰，唇上是爱人残留的吻。

再见了，Mycroft，My Love。

他说着没有人能听见的爱语。

教堂的彩色琉璃窗外，晚霞炙烈燃烧着，恍如一场绚烂的新生。

FIN

*1，Vodafone、EE、O2是英国三家较大的通讯公司  
*2，RAF, 英国皇家空军  
*3，节选自W.H. Auden的悼亡诗，葬礼蓝调。

所有脑洞都来源于这首葬礼蓝调

Funeral Blue  
   by Wystan Hugh Auden

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone.  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,  
I thought that love would last forever: 'I was wrong'

The stars are not wanted now, put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.


	2. Angry sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷麦，NC17, PWP，ABO世界观的OA性爱，有粗口，粗暴性爱，OOC，虐，慎入，慎入，慎入！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个短篇是麦雷同人《心之律法》的同人（笑  
> 情节设定都沿用原文，只是扩写了一段啪啪啪（。  
> 强烈推荐《心之律法》哦，正剧向麦雷麦同人，超级好看，随缘就有XD

 

他受够了，Lestrade想。他看着Mycroft几乎没有情绪波动的面庞——真他妈受够了，好像他从来都看不出男人压抑的苦痛、强作的尊严、和近乎自虐的献祭精神一样。

Drama Queen，他几乎要在心底冷笑或是痛哭几声了，Holmes家的人都一个操蛋的模样。

“谢谢你的礼物。”他平静地说，然后抬手把它扔到一边，“不过比起这个，我更想操你。”

Mycroft吃惊的张大眼角，可是已经晚了，灰白色头发的男人几乎凶狠的亲吻上他的嘴唇。他拽着他的领带狠狠一拉，倏然收紧的领带抵住喉结，Mycroft在窒息中无声的张开嘴，男人一口咬住他的下唇瓣，尖利的虎牙一下一下陷进鲜红色的黏膜，舌尖舔舐着他的齿列，炙热的呼吸喷涌进他的口腔。

他的味道宛如醇酒，在十五年后被再次打开品尝，Mycroft像濒死的鱼儿一样张大口，痴迷的任他吮吸着自己口腔里的津液，闭着眼铭记男人的舌头在他口中舞动的节奏。

听到他喑哑的呼吸声，Lestrade微微放松了力道，充满侵略性的吻缠绵下来，他们的舌尖缠绕在一起，像是交颈的天鹅缠绵着相互依偎。Mycroft紧闭的眼角松弛下来，舒缓的展出宛如笑纹的细碎纹路，然后，他伸手推开了他。

“不。”

Lestrade一手抹去唇边的唾液，听到他的拒绝，哈的轻笑了一声。

“怎么，Alpha先生受不了被一个Omega操么，可是你不愿意操我，Mycroft，你宁愿送来这个不知所谓的结婚礼物，宁愿躲在监视器后面看着我和别人一次一次的约会，宁愿守着你那见鬼的真相下地狱，都不愿意碰我。”

“所以我们只好换着来。”

他猛地把西装革履的男人推在床上，解开裤子跨坐上去。躺在他身下的男人双唇紧紧抿成一条线，半阖的眼睫毛微微颤抖着，是沉默的放纵，还是无声的恳求，Lestrade懒得分辨也不想分辨。他俯身咬上男人的喉结，用牙齿一点一点解开主人精心打理过的温莎结，咬着那条领带甩到一边，然后色情的舔着裸露出的、天鹅一样修长白皙的颈项，用唾液沾湿男人的领口，留下一道深色的水印。

“看着我，Mycroft，你他妈的，看着我。”他一把撕扯开西装外套和马甲，隔着一层衬衣吻上男人的乳粒。他一边用舌头卷弄那个可怜的小东西，让它在嘴里慢慢变硬，一边勾着眼去看Mycroft。

男人用一种近乎痴迷的眼神望着他，冰蓝色的眼瞳里泛着水光，他面色潮红，呼吸急促，鼻翼轻轻翕动着，因为情动而有了年轻时鲜活的模样。Lestrade眼眶一酸，他低下头，重重吮吸了一下已经完全绽放的乳尖，然后抬起身，手伸到男人胯下，毫不意外的摸到对方半硬的性器。

“还算满意？”他讥讽的掂了一下男人饱满的阴茎，将它从层层束缚中解放出来。

“可惜，我还没硬到足够操你。”

Mycroft本来低垂着眼，听到这句话，他突然半撑起身子，看了Lestrade一眼，然后，他的身子滑了下去。

性器陷入温热湿濡的口腔时，Lestrade没有费力忍住一声带着吸气的呻吟。

Mycroft以一种温顺的姿态埋头在他胯间，将他的阴茎吃力的吞进嘴里，用舌尖抚慰着茎身，不时划过顶端的裂缝，把他吐出的前液顺着滚动的喉结，送进自己身体更深处的地方。他修长的手指拂过裸露在外的性器，微凉的指尖让Lestrade下腹一紧，他遵从欲望狠狠向男人柔嫩的咽喉深处撞击了一下，然后捏开男人的下颌将性器抽了出来。

“不劳你大驾。”Lestrade冷冷的看着愕然张着嘴的男人，他的下巴上很快浮现出暗红的指痕，唇角一道清晰的水痕，是男人的唾液混合着他的体液，正慢慢滴落下来。

“别委屈自己碰我，Mycroft，今晚你大可以把你的脑袋留在沙子里，一切都是我想要的。”

他咬着牙说着，伸手快速的撸动自己的阴茎，因为过快勃起而从尾椎升起一股战栗。他双腿大张跨坐在Mycroft身上抚弄自己的性器，大声的喘息，仰起脖子将喉结和颈项弓出一道漂亮的弧线，好像年轻的时候放纵嬉笑着引诱他的Alpha陷入一场宛如狂欢的性爱。他能感到男人的阴茎嵌在他的股缝里硬的有多彻底，本能蠢蠢欲动，而男人却只是静静躺在他身下，不时漏出一声压抑的喘息。

当他终于足够兴奋的时候，男人极快的看了他一眼，带着一种接近解脱的宽慰。

没有谁能解脱。Lestrade狠狠握住自己性器的根部，从一阵头晕目眩的射精感中及时抽身。我们只能相互诅咒着越跌越深，Mycroft。

“转过身去。”他粗着嗓子命令。

Mycroft僵了一下。

“你的脸让我腻歪透了——转过身去！”

男人机械的曲动关节，以一种缓慢而稚拙的姿态翻过身，脸埋在双臂间。

Lestrade狠狠抽上他的臀瓣，掌印立刻就从苍白的皮肤表面透了出来。

“抬起屁股，手臂撑好！”

他看着Mycroft摆出屈辱的姿势，恍惚间觉得这真是世上最拙劣的玩笑。他让大英帝国最有权势的男人像狗一样趴在他身下，却丝毫不觉得快乐，因为这个男人宁愿背过身对着他撅起屁股，也不愿意看着他的眼睛，承认他们依然相爱。

他俯下身环抱住男人赤裸的身体，心脏贴着男人的后心，感到他因为突如其来的温暖而瑟缩了一下。于是他只有松开他，绝望的狠狠咬上他的脊背，那上面遍布着褐色的雀斑，不复年轻时张扬骄傲的白皙。或许它们就是男人心底的懦弱，Lestrade想，经年累积着密密麻麻，写满了每一寸永不裸露的皮肤。

他的阴茎在男人臀瓣间磨蹭着，发出黏腻下流的水声，他直起身，伸手握住男人软下去的性器，手指摩擦着茎身，在它微微站立时，大拇指技巧的打着圈抚慰敏感的头部。男人的腰线因为升腾的快感绷得紧紧的，他扬起头，肩胛骨宛如展翅欲飞的蝴蝶般轻轻颤动着，脊背中央是一道绝美的凹陷，欲收未收的尾端隐没在紧翘的臀峰前。

Lestrade一边抚弄着，一边用阴茎轻轻戳刺着男人的后穴，男人沉溺在温柔的快意中，很快便能让Lestrade的性器进入大半个头部。

在Mycroft呻吟着临近射出时，Lestrade猛地一个挺身，狠狠操进了他的身体。润滑只是在穴口，远不足以让成年男人肿胀的性器一口气操到这么深，然而艰涩紧闭的甬道正如主人坚硬自持的外壳，唯有咬着牙不顾鲜血的操开它们，才能品尝到柔软炙热的内里。

Mycroft漏出半声变了调的惨叫，随即咬紧牙关，沉默着苦苦支撑住身体。

Lestrade喘息着静止在他体内，他也疼，性器被紧紧绞住的滋味绝不好受，他抬手掐着Mycroft的乳尖，无声的威胁男人放松身体。Mycroft大腿微微打着颤，大口大口呼吸着，因疼痛而收紧的内部却慢慢平复下来。

Lestrade缓慢的一点一点抽出性器，直到穴口的嫩肉都翻了出来，才又猛地操进去，他碾压过男人内壁上每一条伤口，将性爱变成最残酷的刑罚。

“你从没这样被人操过吧？”他俯下身，凑近男人耳边，“我有过，很多次。双腿大张的趴在床上，被人从身后操进来，一根阴茎，或是两根阴茎，爽起来我根本不知道屁股里塞得是男人的老二还是手臂。”

不知是因为他的话，还是因为他越发快速的抽插，男人撑住上半身的手臂剧烈颤抖起来，手指攥着床单紧紧收拢，最终绝望的摇着头，痛苦的将脸埋进双臂间。他的上半身终于完全的垮了下去，只有臀部高高翘起，被迫迎合着Lestrade毫不留情的操弄，像是被钉在了对方充血坚硬的性器上。

Lestrade掐着他的腰，完全凭借本能的插入又撤出，他像是将刀伸进蚌壳撬开牡蛎，却不去寻找美丽的珍珠，只是任性的用刀刃在蚌肉里戳刺。他的阴茎反复刺激撕裂开的伤口，让Mycroft不时溢出一声带着疼痛的短促呻吟。他知道男人的阴茎已经完全软下去了，额头滴着冷汗，脸庞因为痛苦而扭曲，可即使是最痛的时候，男人也只是用喑哑的嗓音，一遍一遍喊着他的名字。

“GregGregGreg……”

他听不出恨意，也没有丝毫的缠绵或眷恋，它只是意识深处最根深蒂固的执念，是写进骨髓里毫无道理的纵容。

Lestrade在这样绝望的纵容里俯下身，咬住男人的肩膀上，留下一个带着血的烙印。

我早就想这么做了。当他因为快感呻吟着倒在男人身上，摆动腰肢奋力冲刺时，他很想在男人耳边吐露这句话。

很多年前我就发誓，如果遇见了那个属于我的Alpha，我也要插入他，温柔的，狂野的，以他操我的方式，以我们两都喜欢的方式，爱他。

可他最终只是喷射在男人伤痕累累的体内，然后抽出自己软掉的阴茎，粗鲁的拽起一动不动伏在床上的人，将自己混合着鲜血和精液的阴茎送到他嘴边。

“舔干净。”

失焦的冰蓝色眼眸听到他的声音，慢慢凝聚起颜色。

流泪、愤怒、或是拒绝，随便怎么都好。

Mycroft只是张开嘴，用舌头将凌虐自己的凶器一点一点舔舐干净。

哈，Lestrade掩住自己的双眼，Mycroft你够绝，连一个让我欠你的机会都不给。

他把阴茎塞进裤子，拉好拉链。

“如你所愿Holmes先生，我们两清了。”

“现在，你可以滚了。”

FIN


	3. 面子问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦雷无差，婚后日常，甜，逗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恶趣味脑洞预警，护肤狂魔麦/傲娇糙汉雷，OOC有，慎入（。

 

作为一个忙起来日夜颠倒的探长，Lestrade一直过得挺糙汉，而他的爱人、同居者、民事婚姻伴侣Mycroft Holmes先生，则活得相当讲究——尤其是关乎颜面的时候。他们刚搬到一起住时，Lestrade走进浴室后简直惊呆了，盥洗台上一溜排的瓶瓶罐罐，一二三四五六七，面霜乳液洁面泥，一只手都数不过来。而那些装着神秘液体的容器无不质地上佳、配色优雅，远远望去更像一组极简主义的雕塑摆件。Lestrade曾把它们翻来覆去看了半天也没找着商标之类的东西，背面不知道是哪国的文字更是看得他脑仁疼。当探长先生把自己那罐塑料瓶、蓝底黑字、大写加粗印着Logo的剃须膏放上架子时，他控制不住的脸红了。

作为一名政客兼情报头子，Mycroft虽然忙起来同样日夜不分，却能挤出一切时间保养自个儿的皮肤。每当Lestrade拖着沉重的双腿回到家，用凉水匆匆抹了把脸就把自己扔到床上时，Mycroft在镜子前慢条斯理的往脸上扑爽肤水。当Lestrade赖床赖到最后一秒才起身时，Mycroft提前半个小时就会起来，按部就班的完成护肤工序，还会从冰箱里取出冰过的眼膜敷在眼下消除浮肿和黑眼圈。最惨的一次是英超决赛那天深夜，Lestrade边喝着冰啤酒边看球，切尔西得分时他高兴得一蹦老高，正好Mycroft走近，Lestrade看都没看就拉过爱人吧唧亲了一口——然后结结实实的啃了一嘴泥。他苦着脸往地上呸呸呸，而Mycroft糊着满脸黑泥巴闲闲站在一边，非但没有半分歉疚之意，反而义正言辞的说：“别引我笑，Love，会长皱纹的。”

长皱纹长皱纹……你就死要面子活受罪吧！Lestrade恨恨的想，果断把嘴边的泥抹在了大英政府先生最爱的羊毛沙发垫上。

 

如今，结婚两年后，Lestrade的剃须膏早不知被Mycroft扔去哪儿了。整个浴室里他能宣布所有权的只有区区一条浴巾，还常常被他的好丈夫无故征用。

“我用你的毛巾，你也可以用我的面霜啊Love。”

“不，打死我也不会用的Mycroft，这娘爆了。”

Mycroft撅起嘴：“我更愿意称之为积极的生活态度和对自身的尊重。”

Lestrade思考了一下，坚定的摇了摇头：“还是娘爆了。”

这下Mycroft不高兴了，他像只被踩到尾巴的大猫一样皱起脸。

“那些东西都是骗钱的，”Lestrade向洗手间方向比划了一下，认认真真的和他分析，“你看，Sherlock皮肤也挺好的，难道他也整天往自己脸上涂涂抹抹？不可能的事儿。”

“你怎么知道Sherlock皮肤好，”Mycroft一挑眉，“你摸过？”

“当然没有，”Lestrade眨眨眼，“我揍过，手感真不错。”

Mycroft这才微微一笑，随即又撇了撇嘴：“他那是仗着自己底子好，等三十岁一过，我敢保证他一定满脸褶子。”

“所以说还是你们Holmes家的天生皮肤好，和往脸上擦什么半点关系都没有。”Lestrade大手一挥下了结论，又拿起一只银质餐盘照了照自己，“更何况我的皮肤已经这样了，懒得再伺候它。“

“怎么能这么说呢亲爱的，”Mycroft亲切的探过身来端详半响，慢悠悠道，“令堂也从没有因为孩子生的丑就不给他饭吃啊。”

Lestrade花了十秒钟时间想明白了这个类比的逻辑关系，又花了十秒钟才反应过来——“Mycroft你说谁生得丑！”

而他的爱人早已换上“Greg真好骗Greg真好玩”的微笑，在一旁笑眯眯的盯着他乐了半天了。

大英政府自是奉行君子动口不动手，可国家暴力机关却从来容不得别人分说，所以Lestrade跳起来就去踹Mycroft的椅子腿儿，而Mycroft则起身顺势吻上了自家爱人的唇——正所谓不战而屈人之兵，就是指先把你的恋人亲到脚软，这样他自然没有力气再去家暴你。如此一来，不但椅子保住了腿、你保住了屁股，还能化风波为情趣，来一场说干就干的激情。所以说，在大英政府先生的眼中，没有什么事儿是一个吻解决不了的，如果有，那就亲两次。

果然，7秒钟之后Lestrade便将怒气丢到了爪洼国，简直是记吃不记打到了极点。皮带被解开丢到一边时，探长先生模模糊糊觉得自己好像忘记了什么事儿，但是下一秒，当他的小兄弟置身于Mycroft温热的口腔中时，任何多余的念头都在瞬间不翼而飞了。

第二天早上，Lestrade揉着腰艰难的爬起床，而罪魁祸首则在他身边睡得正香。几天前Mycroft远赴东欧参加了某个战略会议，似乎收获颇丰，因此赚来了难得的两天假期，可以舒舒服服睡个够本。而可怜的探长先生不但要按时早起，还因为换了夏时令，活生生少睡了一个钟头。

真想扑到他身上把他吓醒，Lestrade无比怨念的在心里转着阴暗的念头，而Mycroft像是听见了他心底的小算盘似的，及时一个翻身，无辜而香甜的睡颜正正落在Lestrade眼中，登时让嘴硬心软的探长先生舍不得起来。

进入夏季后的伦敦日出的特别早，才六点半已是天光大亮。明媚的晨光中，Mycroft的皮肤几乎融进光影里，晃得Lestrade睁不开眼。他凑近了细看，只见自家男人的一张脸白白嫩嫩的，像是中餐馆里拌小葱的嫩豆腐，连细小的纹路里都透着一股水嫩。他忍不住伸手摸了两把——又细又滑，宛如丝绸睡袍从指间滑过一般柔顺舒适。近在眼前的爱人如此诱人又温顺，Lestrade咕咚吞了口口水，终于低下头狠狠亲了两口——唔，真是软玉温香，口感上佳，反倒是他嘴唇上翘起的干皮在那一片白皙上留下几点红痕，似白玉微瑕，分外刺眼。

Lestrade又凑上去舔了舔，直到那红印渐渐消退，才惊觉自己快要迟到了。他慌慌张张更衣洗漱冲出家门，压根没发现被他吃了半天豆腐的大英政府先生不但早已睁开眼，还抬手抚上面颊，露出了一个奸计得逞的笑容。

可巧这一天Donovan巡佐高烧病假，局里人手紧张，只派了一个小员警来Lestrade组里增援。临时替补明显刚入职不久，勉强算半个新人，不但一点忙没帮上，反而添了几个不大不小的乱子。辛苦了一上午诸事无成，Lestrade心头火起便骂了她几句，谁知年轻姑娘脸皮薄，当着众人的面挨了一通教训，当即就哭了出来。这下Lestrade可傻了眼，下剩的半肚子重话自然不敢再说，可宽慰之词他也挤不出一星半点，走似乎太过无情，留却又不知该如何收场，只能尴尬的杵在原地。

女警员扔在抽抽噎噎的抹眼泪，一边还半仰着头生怕哭花了妆。Lestrade盯着她粉光融滑的侧脸，心中竟然只剩下一个念头：原来Mycroft的皮肤比别人化了妆的还要好啊。

这念头一起，便如洪水出闸般一发不可收拾，连偷空小睡的半个钟头，梦里也尽是Mycroft色香味俱佳的皮相。更惨的是醒来后袖口一大滩水渍，实在没法见人，Lestrade只好灰溜溜的翻出新衬衫换上，又将那湿了半条袖子的衬衣往抽屉深处藏得越深越好。

好不容易忙完一天回到家，临睡前，Lestrade和往常一样冲过澡，站在镜子前刮胡子。维多利亚风格的镜框正悬在盥洗台上方，视线所及，镜里镜外都逃不开Mycroft那排瓶瓶罐罐的身影。

难道这些东西真的有用？Lestrade剃须膏没刮掉一半，顶着半下巴的泡沫发起呆来。

有没有用，试试不就知道了。

他被自己这想法吓了一跳，一回过神，才发现他不知不觉已将手伸出去了一半，差点就要碰到其中一只银灰色的金属瓶身。

Lestrade赶忙收回手，三下两下刮完胡子，用温水冲了把脸，又拿过毛巾擦拭面上的水珠。这么擦着擦着，免不了就摸到了自己的脸。被主人忽视了三十多年的皮肤尽职尽责的保留下所有罪证，坑坑洼洼的面颊手感粗糙，鼻翼边密布着小小的硬质颗粒，清晰可见的毛孔，层层堆叠的皱纹，额头上还有暴晒后留下的色素沉淀——哪里像Mycroft，肤质细腻不说，就连晒出的几点小雀斑，都跟奶油上点缀的杏仁片一样甜蜜可爱。

真是人比人，气死人。

Lestrade一气之下，抓过打头的一瓶水，拧开了就往脸上扑。

近乎无色的爽肤水有一股好闻的清冽香味，拍在脸上凉丝丝的，极为舒缓。Lestrade不知道怎么用，洗脸似的倒了小半瓶，其中大半糟蹋在了衣服和毛巾上。接下来的小瓶子里装着鸡蛋清颜色的粘稠液体，这个他倒是会用，没吃过猪肉好歹看过猪跑，

Lestrade学着Mycroft的样子用滴管在掌心滴了一滴，像模像样的抹在脸上，全然不知那其实是眼部精华。他就这么一溜排按着顺序用下来，打开最后一罐时，禁不住“咻”的打了个喷嚏。

啫喱状的面霜一开盖便散发出一阵玫瑰花的香味，不是盛放时带着一丝糜烂的浓香，而是清晨花苞初绽，花瓣上犹沾着露珠的淡淡芬芳。饶是如此，Lestrade也不禁苦了脸。堂堂八尺男儿非把自己擦抹成一朵行走的玫瑰花，作为一个糙汉实在无法接受。他胡乱抹了几下，冲洗干净黏腻的双手，抬头看见盥洗台上一片狼藉，这才有些心虚起来。

不行，绝对不能被Mycroft发现。Lestrade连忙着手收拾善后，好在瓶子的顺序没有乱，只需要调整角度和面向就行。唯有爽肤水少了太多，Lestrade只好往里面灌了些自来水滥竽充数，强行恢复了原来的水平线。

慌什么慌啊Lestrade，爷们点。他握着门把手给自己打气。不就是用了点面霜爽肤水吗，干嘛像偷偷擦了妈咪口红的小姑娘一样扭扭捏捏的？Come on, Man up!

他相当爷们的推开门，然后蹑手蹑脚的摸黑溜上床，僵着身子大气也不敢喘的等了半响，直到听见Mycroft吐息绵长，果然是睡熟了之后，他才终于松了一口气。

Lestrade刚将自己裹进被子里，便听到黑暗中传来一声轻笑。

“亲爱的，你有没有闻到玫瑰的香气？”

Lestrade的脸唰的就红了。

“啊，还有青瓜和薄荷——那不是我的爽肤水吗？亲爱的，是你用了我的爽肤水和面霜吗？”

“没有！”Lestrade粗声粗气的回了一句，翻身背对Mycroft以示自己懒得搭理他。

“没有？可我闻得清清楚楚啊。除非是另有其人潜伏进屋里，偷用了我的东西，最后还冒充成我的爱人躺在我身边——探长先生，这真是太可怕了。”

Mycroft边说边凑过去，从背后抱住他害羞的爱人，将最后一个尾音拉的长长的，和灼热的呼吸一起吐在Lestrade耳边。

他们像两根汤勺一样紧紧贴在一起，面对面的拥抱都没法这么亲密无间。实际上他们之间一直是这样，每当Lestrade试图躲开Mycroft，大英政府先生总有办法让他们靠的更近，先是从陌生人成了朋友，然后由朋友变为恋人，最后他们成了彼此的丈夫。

被Mycroft抱在怀里调戏了半天，Lestrade终于认输的转过身。

“我用的，好了吧？”

“真是你用的？可我怎么记得有人说过这娘爆了，打死也不会用呢？”

“Mycroft！”Lestrade恼羞成怒的在被窝里踹了他一脚。

Mycroft闷笑着将探长先生搂在胸前安抚，胸腔的震颤透过他们贴合的身体直传到Lestrade心里，让他觉得心里痒痒的。

他的心里住了一万只小蚂蚁，每一个都是大英政府先生派来的间谍，它们今天运一点，明天运一点，渐渐地就将他的整颗心都搬去了Mycroft那里。

“好啦，我道歉Myc，这一点也不娘，我绝对尊重你的生活方式。”

“谢谢，亲爱的。”Mycroft低头吻了吻爱人的额头，“我很高兴你试了我的面霜，你知道，我的一切都是你的。”

“我可不想要你弟弟。”Lestrade趴在他胸口嘀咕，随即打了一个大大的呵欠。

“快睡吧。”Mycroft轻轻拍抚着他的后背。

“嗯……晚安。”Lestrade迷迷糊糊应了一声，又忍不住问，“真的有用嘛？”

“是的，我保证。”

 

第二天早上，大英政府先生睡得正香，忽然就被摇醒了。

“你骗我！”

大清早被人扯着衣领如此指责，Mycroft揉着困倦的双眼，一时有些摸不着头脑。

Lestrade忿忿不平的指着自己的脸：“说什么保证有用——根本就没变化！”

原来是为了这个，Mycroft在心里舒了一口气，还以为是私藏的小蛋糕被发现了呢。他于是半撑起身来亲了亲自家爱人的面颊：“当然没有用，亲爱的。Your body is my temple，再没什么能为之增辉了，因为在我眼中，你本就无与伦比。”

这情话来得太突然，向来笨嘴拙舌的探长先生登时成了哑巴，支支吾吾半天也挤不出与之相当的甜言蜜语，只好回吻了一下，结结巴巴的说：“我也爱你，Myc。”

危机解除，就是这么轻松。Mycroft舒舒服服的窝回枕头里，满心以为这下可以好好睡个回笼觉，全然不知自己又露出了那种“Greg真好哄Greg真好骗”的微笑，还被Lestrade看了个分明。

结果，当天晚上Mycroft一推开浴室门就傻了眼。镜子前的层板上空空荡荡，他那些造型优美的大小瓶子一个不剩，只有一罐剃须膏大大咧咧的杵在那儿，塑料包装，蓝底黑字，瓶身上硕大的LOGO直刺的他眼睛疼。

“Greg darling，”Mycroft惊恐的走回卧室，“你把我的瓶子们收去哪儿啦？”

“扔了。”Lestrade翻过一页杂志，轻描淡写的说。

“扔了？！”Mycroft震惊了，“Lestrade你怎么敢——”

Lestrade啪的合上杂志，抱着胳膊笑吟吟的看着他：“别生气啊亲爱的，那句话怎么说来着——Your body is my temple，再没什么能为之增辉了，因为在我眼中，你本就是无与伦比的啊。”

这下换大英政府先生被噎了个半死。他愣了半响，只得闷闷的爬上床，赌气似的往被子里一缩，一个晚上都没和Lestrade说话。

探长先生慢条斯理的翻完足球杂志，既不着急，也不着恼，他甚至和Mycroft说完晚安后才关上灯，自顾自睡他的觉。

Mycroft很愤怒，Mycroft很受伤。他等Lestrade睡着了才偷偷爬起身，溜进书房掀开地毯，打算吃一块偷藏的小蛋糕来抚慰自己受伤的心灵。

等他搬开那块活动的地砖后，大英政府先生又一次惊呆了——里面整整齐齐摆着的，可不正是他的瓶瓶罐罐们？而原先他费尽心思偷偷藏下的小蛋糕却不翼而飞，连个渣子都没剩下。

Mycroft哭笑不得的看着失而复得的面霜，终于在结婚两年后明白了一个道理：他的Greg可真不是好欺负的呀。

FIN


	4. 大英药丸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天，Mycroft突然怀孕了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丧病欢脱脑洞，怀孕女王麦/忠犬雷。是的，怀孕了也不是雷麦（。  
> 看个乐，请勿较真哦

 

Mycroft曾自负的宣称，这个世界上除了生孩子之外还没有他做不到的事。而当他怀孕之后，他终于变成了各种意义上的无所不能。

起初，Mycroft并没有发现自己怀孕了，他的肚子上本来就有几层软肉，腰围渐宽他只当是自己又胖了。直到有一天，凸起的小腹里有什么东西踹了他一脚，Mycroft惊了，难道中午吃的甜甜圈在他肚子里成了精？他惊疑不定的去私家医院做了个检查，当看到B超图像上那团模模糊糊的小身体时，Mycroft心里一瞬间只剩下四个大字：大英药丸。

怀孕五个月，他竟然已经怀孕五个月了！Mycroft坐在俱乐部里绞尽脑汁琢磨了半天，终于一拍桌子，打了个小黑车就奔去了贝克街，揪着自家弟弟的衣领把他按在墙上。

“五个月前你递给我的那杯茶里到底加了什么？！”

卷毛侦探半张脸挤在墙壁上变了形，听到他的质问，Sherlock呵呵呵的笑了起来。

“一点黑科技，看来效果不错，孩子还好吗我亲爱的哥哥，小心别动了胎气。”

Mycroft闻言，差点没气晕过去。他早该想到的，Sherlock竟然会主动给他倒茶，肯定没安好心！

“另一半是谁？”他绷着自己最后一根理智之弦，咬牙切齿的问。

Sherlock笑得更开心了：“Gray.”

Gray？

看他没反应过来，Sherlock又补充了一句：“就是那位Lestrade探长。”

Lestrade探长！

Mycroft闻言一愣，然后心中一喜，随即又一怒，手上加了把劲将Sherlock狠狠磕在了墙上。

“你是怎么搞到他的……他的……你对Lestrade探长做了什么！”

“我……”Sherlock故意拖长了音调，后来想到自己哥哥肚子里还有个小外甥，万一气死了岂不是一尸两命，于是他难得爽快的招了。

“我偷了他内裤。”

……真是家门不幸。

Mycroft使劲踹了他几脚才松开，扶着腰体力不支的喘了一会儿气。

“皇室的三个案子我明天发给你，军情六处的专属权限下个月生效，我亲爱的弟弟，你要是敢捅出半个乱子，以后就别想听到有人喊你‘Sherlock叔叔’！”

咨询侦探傻了眼：“你在玩什么把戏，Mycroft？”

“把戏？”Mycroft整整自己一丝不乱的衣襟，抬起头冲他淡淡一笑，“我才不玩把戏。我要休产假，保胎。”

 

Lestrade有点蒙。

“你刚刚说什么？Holmes先生？”

“你没有听错。”Mycroft端起面前的温牛奶喝了一口，姿态优雅的像是在喝马爹利酒。

“我怀孕了，孩子是你的。”

Lestrade一把掐上路过的女侍应的大腿，女侍应尖叫一声，跳起来甩手给了他一巴掌。

探长先生捂着火辣辣的侧脸，觉得整个人都不好了。

妈的，竟然不是做梦。

而坐在他对面的大英政府先生不惊不怪，似乎早就料到这一切会发生，他掏出怀表看了一眼，随即一扬眉稍，站起身。

“走吧，时间差不多了。”

喜当爹的Lestrade探长还没反应过来：“什么时间？走去哪儿？”

“回家。”

Mycroft轻轻巧巧的回答，他走到Lestrade身边，从容不迫的挽上他的臂弯。

“我已经吩咐了手下去帮你搬家，现在应该正好完成。”

见Lestrade张口想说什么，Mycroft神情一肃，严厉又责备的剜了他一眼：“你不会想让孩子生下来就没有爹爹吧？”

Lestrade条件反射的摇摇头。

“那你想让我一个人辛苦的怀孕保胎生孩子？”

Lestrade条件反射的又摇摇头。

“那你还搬不搬来和我一起住？”

Lestrade傻乎乎的点点头。

Mycroft满意的一笑：“那不就结了，乖乖跟我回家。”

他说得好有道理，我竟无法反驳。Lestrade于是真的乖乖的跟着大英政府先生回了家。

就这样，他们同居了。

 

准爸爸的心情总是忐忑的，特别是当你其实连孩子他娘都没睡过的时候。

“我们不会睡一个房间吧？”第一天晚上，Lestrade吞吞吐吐的问，“这样太奇怪了，我是说，你和我，我们……”

我们又不熟，你也不喜欢我……他沮丧的想。

Mycroft掀起眼皮瞥了他一眼，“奇怪？客房在楼上，请自便吧探长先生。”

Lestrade被他这一下看的脊背发凉，不知道自己哪里又出了错，只好战战兢兢的上楼找了间客房睡下。

在他身后，Mycroft啪的合上压根没看进去半个字的报纸，盯着他的背影，不爽的眯起眼。

一个月后的一天，Lestrade半夜起来喝水，突然听到主卧里传出压抑的呻吟，他推开门缝一看，男人正因为小腿抽筋疼的满头冷汗。

当晚Lestrade就义不容辞的睡到了Mycroft身边。从此以后，Mycroft夜里只要一哼唧，Lestrade分分钟爬起身为他端茶递水，擦汗按摩。

原来怀孕这么辛苦，Lestrade翻着Anthea小姐偷偷塞给他的资料，心疼的满眼泪光。头疼、盗汗、抽筋、孕吐……Mycroft真是太不容易了，我一定要对他再好一点！探长先生在心里暗暗的握紧了双拳。

 

Mycroft咬了一口脆蹦蹦的腌萝卜，恩，超级酸，好吃！

他刚要满意的一笑，转脸看见Lestrade蹲在床边眼巴巴的看着他，心思一转，又把笑容收了回去。

“不够酸，太辣了。”

“还辣？”探长先生急的额头直冒汗，“我已经选了最嫩的小萝卜，用盐水反反复复腌了四遍了，还是有辣味，这可怎么办。”

“哼。”Mycroft撇撇嘴，“你选的？分明是Donovan女士选的。”

Lestrade不好意思的挠挠头：“那不是正在出任务么……”

切，Mycroft掉过脸去不理他。

“我错了，下次你的事情我绝对不假手旁人了。”Lestrade低声下气的赔不是，“Myc你不要生气，小心孩子……”

“你就知道孩子！”

Mycroft一下子从床上坐起来，尖利的指责他。

“孩子孩子孩子，你眼里就只有孩子！”

“谁说的。”Lestrade一下子也扬高了声音，看见Mycroft眼睛一瞪，立马又低了下去，委委屈屈的。

“我学着腌萝卜烤蛋糕和按摩，还不为了……为了……”

他支支吾吾半天，也没把为了啥说出来。

“我去给你拿按摩油。”

Mycroft恨铁不成钢的一脚踹上床尾。

不过，当探长先生回来时，Mycroft还是乖乖的向后一靠，依进他的怀里——当然是嘟着嘴的。

“不要生气了。”Lestrade凑近他耳边小心翼翼说，一边帮他解开睡袍。

Mycroft已经八个月身孕了，肚子高高的鼓起来，Lestrade细致温柔的为他抹上放止妊娠纹的按摩油，手势轻巧的从肚皮一路按到后腰。

这套专门找老中医学的按摩手法着实有效，Mycroft猫一样半眯起眼，不时舒服的哼哼两声。

Lestrade按着按着，突然觉得有哪里不对，他低头一看，脸红了。

“Myc……”

“嗯哼？”

“你……你硬了……”

Mycroft眼睛都没睁。

“还记得你自己说过什么吗？”

“记得。”探长先生老老实实的复述，“你生气了我来哄，想吃什么我学着做，想要什么我去办，总之依你依你都依你。”

“那我现在想要你呢？依不依？”

Lestrade涨红了脸没说话，不过Mycroft已经知道答案了，不然怎么会有个硬硬的东西抵在他身后呢？

那天晚上睡觉之前，Mycroft突然给了Lestrade一个结结实实的法式热吻。

“以后记得给我晚安吻，就照这个来。”他说完，就舒舒服服的窝进Lestrade怀里睡着了，而可怜的探长先生下半身还精神得很呢，只好睁着眼数了一夜绵羊。

 

等到Lestrade快要转职成为甜点师傅时，Mycroft终于要生了。

临进手术室之前，Mycroft死死抓着Lestrade的手不放。

“你是不是忘了做一件事？”

Lestrade十分惊慌。

“字我签了假我请了孩子的东西和你的换洗衣服古龙水都带了，还有什么？”

Mycroft掐着他的胳膊咬牙切齿：“现在孩子出生了可是我们Holmes家的人，跟你半分关系也没有，Lestrade你给我想清楚，你是不是少做了一件事！”

“我我我我……”Lestrade结结巴巴的回答他，“我可以不要名分的。”

Mycroft又疼又气，险些晕过去。

“一句话，Lestrade你要不要结婚！”

“结！”

Mycroft从口袋里摸出一个戒指扔到他身上。

“那还不快跟我求婚？！”

Lestrade慌里慌张的去捡戒指，护士小姐急的直跺脚：“Holmes先生你再不进去就要迟了——”

“闭嘴！”Mycroft疼的满头冷汗，依旧气势十足的吼了一嗓子。

Lestrade终于追到了小指环，一个箭步冲过来，咚的跪在活动病床前。

“Mycroft Holmes，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“I Do。”

Mycroft抓着Lestrade的手给自己套上指环，然后吧唧亲了一下自己的未婚夫。

“一会儿见，孩子他爹。”

四个小时之后，Lestrade有了个大胖儿子，亲生的。

FIN


	5. 当深柜遇上深柜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烟烟太太的点梗，大学室友AU，甜，麦雷无差，有原创女配

Lestrade是个深柜。  
倒不是说他为自己的性向自卑，或是有什么不可抗力阻止他出柜，他只是单纯的没遇见喜欢的人，也没觉得有必要和谁说而已。  
“你那个讨人嫌的室友终于搬走了？”  
肩上被人轻拍了一下，Lestrade回过头，金发绑成高马尾的少女冲他调皮一笑，在他身边坐下。  
Grace，他的好朋友，也是唯一知道他性向的人。  
“你们电影系的书都这么厚吗？”Lestrade从她手里接过厚重的教材塞进自己包里，试着背了一下，好家伙，真够沉得，他不禁同情的看了看好友单薄的肩膀。  
“我学的是媒体艺术研究。”Grace一本正经的纠正，顺便把Mac也塞给了Lestrade，“所以，你那室友搬走没？”  
“搬走了，昨天搬的。”  
“酷。”Grace吹了声口哨，“他真恶心，竟然半夜性骚扰你，这年头的基佬们都是怎么了？”  
同为基佬的Lestrade无奈的看着大大咧咧的好友。  
“那你以后就一个人住了？我是不是可以搬去你宿舍窝藏着呀！”  
“怎么可能。”Lestrade摇摇头，“舍监说会有新的舍友搬进来，就在今明两天。”  
“啊，”Grace嘟嘟嘴，“还以为你今后就一个人住了呢。”  
“我也想呀。”Lestrade无奈的一笑，这时天空飘起了雨，他们从草地上站起身，Lestrade背着沉重的双肩包，和Grace一起向礼拜堂走去。  
Grace不是英国人，来伦敦两年了出门还从不记得带伞，Lestrade撑开自己的伞，揽着女孩的肩膀为她挡去雨丝。  
他们之间的亲密让很多人误以为他两是一对，Lestrade曾为此担忧过一阵，他可不想耽误了好友的桃花。但Grace表示完全不介意，她纯粹是把Lestrade当做哥哥一样亲近，而且她压根不想找男朋友。于是，Lestrade也就释怀了。  
送Grace到礼拜堂后Lestrade回到了自己的宿舍楼，今年他的房间在走廊尽头最后一间，窗户正对着外面喷泉雕塑上丘比特射出的金箭。他所在的书院里流传着这样一个传说，不论是谁，只要住进正对金箭的房间，一定会在这个学期内遇见真爱。不过，Lestrade才不信这种无稽之谈呢。  
他提前回来是打算收拾一下屋子，新室友就要搬进来了，第一印象可不能太差。等他铺好床一转身，却发现对面的书桌被擦得纤尘不染，书架上也多了几排书脊厚重的硬壳书。  
原来已经搬进来了啊，Lestrade沮丧的垮下肩膀。床是白铺了，乱成鸟窝的样子怕是早被人欣赏过一轮。粗略看来，他的新室友应该是个干净整洁的人，或许还有些老派，因为他的书桌上放着一个墨水瓶，旁边还插了一根靛蓝色的羽毛笔。若要说还有什么，那就是爱看书吧。  
Lestrade凑过去打开书柜的门。第一本，不认识，第二本，不会读，第三本第四本……终于有一本书是英文书名的了，Lestrade忍不住拿出来翻看——柏拉图的《理想国》，大一的时候通识教育课上读过，当时他还挺喜欢，现在却只记得书名了。  
他将手中这本塞回去放好，有些心虚的将其他书籍扶正。新室友似乎是个学霸，这让Lestrade压力山大。  
然而这天直到深夜，他的新室友也没有出现。第二天Lestrade起床时对面被子里倒是窝着个人，可Lestrade一起身就匆忙赶去足球队训练，等他下午上完课回到宿舍，屋里又是一个人也没有，新室友的被子叠的整整齐齐的，他桌上却多了一张纸条。  
致我未曾谋面的朋友：  
你似乎很喜欢我的书，微具薄礼，望不吝笑纳。  
右下角的署名是M.H.，通篇手书都是繁复又不失优雅地花体，Lestrade着实费了些力气才看懂。压住字条的是一本新书，他拿起来一看，精装硬壳的理想国。  
这何止是学霸，简直是善读人心的妖精啊……  
Speak of the devil，吱呀一声，门开了。  
Lestrade手一抖，书咚的一声砸在了桌上。  
“不喜欢？”走进房间的青年关上门，挂好雨伞，回过身来冲他微微一笑。  
他的新室友个子很高，面容清秀，鼻梁上架着一副金边细框眼镜，看上去温文尔雅。他应该和Lestrade同级，穿着却与其他大学男孩不同，修长的双腿包裹在深色西装裤中，上身则是一件淡蓝色条纹衬衫，袖子工整的挽在臂弯，露出希腊雕塑般结实的一截小臂。  
Lestrade咕咚咽了口口水，然后被自己吞咽的声音吓了一跳。  
“Holmes，Mycroft Holmes.”  
新室友向他伸出手，Lestrade握住他骨节分明的白皙手指，深深后悔自己为什么要晒得那么黑。  
“Lestrade，Gregory Lestrade，你可以叫我Greg，我朋友都这么喊我。”  
他磕磕绊绊的说完，舌头几乎打了结，随即发现，他还一直紧紧攥着新室友的手没放呢。  
“抱……抱歉！”Lestrade赶忙松开他。  
“没事。”Mycroft弯起唇角。他深蓝色的眼眸像夏季晴朗的夜空，笑起来时眼底闪烁着一整条灿烂银河。  
“我的名字不太好发音，如果你愿意，可以叫我Myc。”  
“Myc，”Lestrade复读机一样傻乎乎的应了一声，然后绞尽脑汁想继续说点什么，而不是像个弱智一样愣在原地望着Mycroft发呆。  
最后，他手边的书救了他。Lestrade捞起那本硬壳书，挥舞着它犹如挥舞着一面盾牌。  
“我是说，谢谢，谢谢你的礼物，很棒。”  
“你喜欢就好。”Mycroft冲他点点头，越过他走向自己的书柜。  
“你怎么知道我喜欢这本？”Lestrade忍不住好奇的问。  
“这么多本书里你只挑了它翻看，哦，不用道歉，我不介意你动了我的书柜，衣柜也不介意，如果你日后有兴致打开一看的话。”  
Lestrade脸红了，他不打算告诉Mycroft真正原因——他只翻了这一本，因为其他书他都看不懂。  
然而Mycroft若有所思的盯着他看了一会儿，随即了然的笑了：“我的主修是古典文学，”他解释道，“所以才需要看这么多生僻的古书。说实在的，它们乏味透了，远比不上一场球赛或是一罐冰啤酒。”  
“你也喜欢足球？”Lestrade的声音雀跃起来，“我每天都要去足球队训练，下次你来看我比赛吧！”  
“一言为定。”Mycroft冲他挤挤眼睛，转身拿出一本书放进包里，“我该去上课了，晚上等我回来一起吃晚饭？”  
“好。”Lestrade晕乎乎的一路目送Mycroft出门，才一屁股坐在自己床上。  
窗外丘比特的金箭头正对着他胸膛，他感到自己的心脏砰砰砰跳得快极了，比跑完八千米后跳得还要快，嘴角还一直控制不住的向上翘。手机铃声响起时，他连看都没看就按下通话键，梦游一样将手机送到耳边。  
“Greg！”  
电话一接通，Grace就噼里啪啦讲开了。  
“今晚一起吃饭吗？广场那儿新开了一家西班牙餐馆，吃完了咱们还能顺道去一趟超市……书院餐厅明天装修停业你别忘了，多买点吃的囤在宿舍……我五点半下课，你在哪儿呢？我去找你？Greg？Greg你在听吗？”  
她喊了半天，才听到电话那头传来一个傻兮兮的声音。  
“Grace，我完了，我觉得我的新室友他……他……他长得真好看啊。”

和Mycroft住了没几天Lestrade就发现，他的新室友何止是好看，简直是完美。Mycroft家教良好，待人谦和，虽然平时话不多，却拥有一语中的的神奇能力。等到学期中时，他们已经十分亲密了，时常一起吃饭，一起去图书馆，最后再一起踏着微凉的晚风走回宿舍。  
眼看期中考试近在眼前，Lestrade却犯起了愁。Mycroft生活十分规律，每天晚上十一点半睡觉，早上八点起床，即使考期将近，他也不会做临时抱佛脚的事。可Lestrade是要挑灯夜书的，宿舍里肯定是不能待了，若在图书馆温习，深夜归来必定打扰Mycroft睡眠。幸好大学图书馆有一层是24小时开放的，Lestrade找了个借口支开Mycroft，自己一个人待在图书馆里，复习的晚了就窝在椅子里凑合一宿，第二天Mycroft起床后他才回宿舍洗漱。  
这样折腾了几天之后，Lestrade免不了腰酸背痛。因为趴在桌上睡姿不正，他的脖子也僵硬得厉害。又一天熬夜后，早晨他回到宿舍，一眼就看见自己床上多了一个小枕头。那抱枕是一块杯子蛋糕的模样，捏在手里软硬大小适中，非常适合趴在上面睡觉。枕头旁边依旧压着一张便签条，上面是熟悉的字迹：Take Care. MH.  
Lestrade把蛋糕枕头抱在怀里，刚要笑又努力压下唇角，后来想想反正屋里也没有其他人，这才傻乎乎的笑出声来。

有了抱枕，Lestrade总算睡得舒服了一些，不过没几天他还是光荣牺牲了，原因无他，图书馆里冷气开的太强，活生生把他吹感冒了。  
Mycroft端来一杯新的温水，换走Lestrade床头冷掉的那杯，见他烧的嘴唇发干起皮，不禁叹了口气坐在他床边。  
Lestrade只要一发烧，连面颊带眼角都是红通通的，他有气无力的把自己蒙在被子里，只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，可怜巴巴的瞅着Mycroft。  
真像红胡子。  
Mycroft这么想着，伸手覆上Lestrade额头——还是烫。  
“以后别去图书馆熬夜了。”  
他听到自己的声音十分温柔，还带着难以言说的心疼和歉疚。柔软的情愫在心中春草一般生长着，自从遇见Lestrade后，他就再也维持不住客气疏离的笑容。  
初见之前送出的礼物是假的，不过是笼络人心成了习惯。而在那之后的微笑是真的，闲谈时的轻松快意是真的，足球场上移不开的视线是真的，暮色下心甘情愿的陪伴也是真的。他想，或许他喜欢Lestrade，也是真的。  
“就在屋里复习吧，无论多晚我都陪着你，没事的。”他说着，自然而然俯下身，将嘴唇贴在Lestrade额头上。  
无精打采的病患一下子吃惊的瞪大眼睛，Mycroft抬头见他这幅样子，忍不住笑着逗他。  
“喏，别胡思乱想，我只是测测你的体温罢了。我弟弟发烧时我都是这么测得。”  
“骗人。”Lestrade缩在被子里涨红了脸，“你的嘴巴又不是温度计，哪能……哪能碰一碰就量出体温？你一定是哄你弟弟玩的，我才没那么好骗。”  
Mycroft忍俊不禁的笑了出来：“相信我Greg，我弟弟真的一点儿也不好骗。既然你怀疑我，不如咱们打个赌。如果温度计显示的体温和我报出的数值一样，就是你输了，如果不一样，就算我输了，怎么样？”  
Lestrade感兴趣的探出半个脑袋，歪着头问他：“如果输了又怎样？”  
Mycroft一本正经的想了想说：“如果你输了，就回吻我一下以示歉意，如果我输了，就让你吻一下，如何？”  
他几乎能听见Lestrade努力思考的声音，七秒之后，他的室友才恼怒的喊出声。  
“什么呀，不论谁输都是我……Myc你又耍我，谁要亲你，我才不会吻你呢！”他说着，刷的一下钻进被子里，气鼓鼓的翻过身，用后背对着Mycroft。  
Mycroft忍着笑推他，一下没动静，两下不理人，再推第三下，Lestrade才不情不愿的转过身。  
“别闷在被子里。”Mycroft伸手想把他扒拉出来，忽然听到被子里传出很小声的一句话。  
“什么？”他没听清，于是又凑过去，耳朵几乎贴上被套才听明白。  
“不是我不愿意吻你，”Lestrade小小声的说，“我还在发烧呢，传染给你就糟糕了。”  
那一刻，Mycroft恍惚听到了花开的声音，他转过身，窗外一枝白玉兰袅袅婷婷绽开花苞。啊，他在心里说，是春天来了。

“Grace，我觉得我室友喜欢我……”  
Grace朝天翻了个白眼。  
“你室友喜不喜欢你我不知道，我只知道你肯定喜欢他，没跑了！你现在三句话不离他你知道吗？Mycroft、Mycroft、Mycroft，听得我耳朵都要生茧子啦！”  
Lestrade眨眨眼，可怜巴巴的望着她，Grace满肚子脾气一下就全漏光了。  
“长得美就别乱抛媚眼，很危险的。说吧，他又怎么你了？”  
Lestrade还没开口，脸先红了，幸好皮肤黑看不太出来。  
“昨天晚上……”  
昨天晚上他偶然看见Mycroft正用那根靛蓝色的羽毛笔写信，墨水瓶放在他手边，盖子开着，Mycroft每写完一行字，就伸笔进去蘸一下。  
“写完之后你要加上家族印章吗？”Lestrade看得好玩，忍不住出声打趣他。  
Mycroft瞥他一眼，像位傲慢的领主一样点点头：“是的，你还不快帮我点起蜡烛？一会儿我还要用它们来烤软印泥呢。”  
“遵命，领主大人。”Lestrade恭敬的回答，走过去伸手就关掉了Mycroft的台灯，Mycroft恼怒的瞪着他，然后他们都笑了。  
“我正给我弟弟写信，我们都偏爱用鹅毛笔书写。”Mycroft一边用手指轻轻拨弄羽毛边缘，一边向Lestrade解释。  
“为什么，因为它好看？”Lestrade端详着那根纹理细密的羽毛，它在月光下泛着金属一般的冷光，自有一种高贵炫目的美丽。  
“的确很美，”Mycroft望着Lestrade一笑，“不过这不是原因。鹅毛笔写字字带笔锋，圆珠笔则平滑无趣。”  
“那你可以用钢笔，这样就不用那么辛苦，写几下蘸一下墨水了。”  
“恰恰相反，正是这停顿，为人在书写时留下了思考的余地，写出来的语句也更富有韵律美。”  
他见Lestrade听得似懂非懂，索性站起身：“要来试试吗？”  
“我？”Lestrade还没反应过来，Mycroft已经按着他的肩膀让他坐在了书桌前，他只好伸手接过Mycroft递来的羽毛笔。  
“是这样吗？”他蘸了一下墨水，还没落笔，一滴墨汁就落在纸上迅速晕染开，让Lestrade尴尬的僵在那里。  
“蘸水时不能浸得太深。”Mycroft俯下身，凑近Lestrade耳边低声指正。他一只手轻轻搭在Lestrade身后，另一只手覆上了Lestrade右手。  
“手指再往下一点，别捏太紧，放松。”  
他一边说，一边带着Lestrade在纸上写出了一行漂亮的字，Mycroft Holmes，然后他侧过脸冲Lestrade轻轻一挑眉稍：“喜欢吗？”  
Lestrade被他从身后环抱进怀中，执笔的手也被紧紧握住，听到这个问题，耳朵尖红的都能滴出血来。  
喜欢什么？喜欢羽毛笔，还是喜欢Mycroft Holmes这行字，亦或是……喜欢正拥着他的Mycroft？  
Mycroft又凑近了一些，现在他们的嘴唇几乎要碰上了，彼此的呼吸声都清晰可闻。Lestrade在Mycroft眼瞳中看见自己，他被倒映在夏季的星空中，似乎那片广袤的深蓝只是为了容纳他的影子而存在。  
先闭眼还是先亲上去？  
事后Lestrade无比后悔自己犹豫了0.1秒钟，因为就在那短的不能再短的一瞬间，宿舍的火警铃突然响了，他们两同时向后弹开，一个撞上窗台，一个撞上书桌。刺耳的铃声还在没完没了鸣叫，于是空气中最后一点儿暧昧的余韵也被震得粉碎，就此荡然无存了。

“就差那么一点我们就能……就那么一点！”Lestrade激动地伸出手冲Grace比划，“都怪那该死的火警，厨房里煎牛排的油烟大一些它就响，哪怕再晚一秒钟也好啊！”  
他沮丧的低头叹了口气，抬眼见好友将头埋在臂弯间，只有一截马尾翘在空中。  
“你倒是说句话啊。”他碰碰她肩膀。  
“说什么……”Grace半死不活的抬起脸，“我天天被你们这对狗男男秀一脸恩爱，你还指望我说什么……”  
他们本来并排坐在Lestrade床上，Mycroft不在的时候，Grace经常来宿舍找Lestrade玩，现在她跪坐起来，一手叉着腰，十分坚定的对Lestrade说：“我觉得你应该表白。”  
“表白？”  
看出Lestrade的犹豫，Grace伸出一根手指猛戳他的肩膀，相当崩溃的喊了出来：“你们都这样了还不表白？两个该死的深柜，赶快凑成一对然后光明正大的爱怎么亲怎么亲去吧！”  
“好好好……”Lestrade一把捂住她的嘴，“这儿好歹是男生楼层，你小声点。”  
Grace气鼓鼓的瞪他一眼，扒拉开他的手。  
“择日不如撞日，就今晚，今晚他一回来你就跟他表白，他一进门你就说‘Mycroft我喜欢你我们交往吧’，一句废话也不许多说，听到没？”  
“听到了听到了。”Lestrade无奈的答应着。  
“今晚不说你就等着请我吃大餐吧，保证一顿吃哭你。”Grace冲他威胁的皱皱鼻子，然后一头栽进他的枕头里。  
“我上午才考完一门，累死了，我先睡一会儿，晚饭前喊我起床。”  
Lestrade帮她盖上被子，自己戴上耳机坐在一旁看讲义，看着看着，他身子一歪，也靠在床头睡着了。

Mycroft推开门时，看到的就是这样一幕。  
Lestrade和一个女孩依偎在一起，两个人都睡得正香。讲义散落在地上，Lestrade一只手搭在女孩子身上。他们盖着一条被子，睡在一张床上。  
Mycroft走到自己的书桌前，从抽屉里取出本该寄给Sherlock的信。若不是今早出门前忘了带上它，他也不用趁着课间专门赶回宿舍一趟。  
当然，也不会看见眼前这幅甜蜜的画面。  
只可惜是汝之蜜糖，吾之砒霜。  
他掩上门，悄无声息的离开了，就像他从没回来过一样。

为了不被好友吃破产，Lestrade终于决定鼓起勇气向Mycroft表白。他盯着宿舍那扇四四方方的门板整整一个晚上，走廊外有一点风吹草动他就竖起耳朵绷紧神经，然而他等到深夜，Mycroft都没回来。  
第二天他没有见到Mycroft，第三天也没有。第四天他们在走廊里打了个照面，Mycroft客气的喊了一声‘Lestrade’，视线冷漠的从他面上滑过，除了一个礼貌的微笑外什么也没留给他。  
又过了一个礼拜，Lestrade才逐渐意识到一个事实。学校那么大，学生那么多，不同科系上课的大楼距离那么远，作息时间又人各有异，就算是室友，想见Mycroft一面，原来也是那么难的一件事。  
当初他们每天一起吃饭看书，现在想想，简直是不可思议，如今没有天时地利人和，他连Mycroft的影子都见不到。  
Lestrade无精打采的颠着足球，他身边的队友突然撞了一下他肩膀。  
“那不是你的室友？”  
Lestrade立刻抬起头。  
的确是他的室友。足球场外，Mycroft和一个女孩并肩走在一起，女孩子挽着他的臂弯，甚是亲昵的踮起脚尖和他聊着什么。  
“你室友真厉害，竟然追到了Anthea，她可是这届新生中排名前三的漂亮姑娘呢。”  
“是啊，Mycroft一向很厉害。”  
Lestrade低低应了一声，脚尖的足球早就滚出老远，他跟着追过去，跑到没人看得见的地方才蹲下身，将脑袋深深的埋进双膝间。

“我失恋了。”Lestrade没精打采的坐在书桌前，Grace从书本里抬起头，同情的摸摸他的脑袋。  
“技术上来说，你不算失恋，因为一开始你就没谈成啊。”  
“非常感谢，我忽然就不伤心了。”Lestrade有气无力的白了她一眼。  
正在这时门开了，Mycroft牵着一个女孩儿的手走了进来。  
“啊，我们回来的不巧，没有打扰二位吧？”Mycroft彬彬有礼的站在门口询问。  
Grace毫不掩饰的瞪了他一眼，伸手去拉Lestrade：“我们走吧，Greg。”  
Lestrade却将手缩了回去。  
“你先走吧。”他对Grace说，一边用眼神示意她，我没事，别担心。  
他怎么能走呢？他不敢想象如果自己离开，Mycroft会和他那漂亮的女朋友在屋里做什么。这是他和Mycroft的宿舍，是他们的房间，他不想连最后一点属于他的Mycroft也失去。  
Grace揉揉他的头发，无奈的转身离开，Mycroft十分绅士的为她拉开门，而Grace狠狠踩了他一脚。  
干得漂亮，Lestrade在心底默默为好友喝彩。  
等她走出了门，Mycroft终于维持不住他那虚伪的笑容了。  
“无意冒犯，Lestrade，不过你的女朋友真不友善。”他嘲讽的朝Lestrade挑起眉毛，“如果是因为我撞破了你们的好事，下次记得锁门。”  
“女朋友？”Lestrade迷茫的敛起眉头，“什么女朋友？”  
Mycroft也皱起眉心：“刚刚那个姑娘，她难道不是你女朋友？”  
“当然不是，Grace只是我的我好朋友啊。”Lestrade立刻反驳。  
“不可能。”Mycroft神色凶狠起来，“我问了很多人，他们都说你和Grace早就在一起了。”  
“这事原来问别人才算数？”Lestrade简直要被他气乐了，“你为什么不来直接问我？我没跟Grace交往过，从来没有。”  
“你撒谎。”Mycroft咬着牙下了定论，“你们明明都睡在一张床上了。”  
“谁他妈跟你撒谎？”Lestrade脑子一热就吼了出来，“我压根没法喜欢女人，就算我脱光了和姑娘睡在一起，我他妈喜欢的还是你这个莫名其妙的混蛋！”  
这句话气势十足的砸在地上，似乎整个楼层都安静了。  
Lestrade吼完才觉得不对：“等等，什么叫‘我们明明都睡在一张床上了’？你怎么……”  
Mycroft突然抬起一只手打断了他，他深吸一口气，忽然转身看向一直安静站在他身后的女孩，他扶住她的肩膀，直视着女孩的眼睛，非常认真的问：“Anthea，你还记得一周前我曾跟你说，我喜欢你，无关聪慧或美貌，我只是喜欢你吗？”  
名叫Anthea的女孩点点头。  
Mycroft诚恳而坚定的说：“我骗你的。”  
Lestrade在一旁简直听傻了。  
而Mycroft还在继续。  
“非常抱歉，Anthea，我们分手吧。我从没喜欢过你，而是一直在利用你、欺骗你，我是个混蛋，你连为我流泪都是不值得的，如果有任何能弥补你的方法，我……”  
“是的，你是个混蛋。”Anthea忽然开口了，神奇的是，她的声音也相当平静，甚至比Mycroft还冷静，“以及，我从一开始就知道你不喜欢我，我也是，所以拜托你收起那副恳切的神情吧。”  
Mycroft眨眨眼，他收回了放在女孩肩头的手，饶有兴趣的望着她，洗耳恭听。  
“我不要你的道歉或补偿，刚刚听到的我也绝不会外传，我只有一个小小的请求。Holmes学长你追了我一个礼拜，和我交往了一个礼拜，也算是了解我的能力与为人了，不知学长是否愿意做我的引荐人呢？我对外交部的实习一直十分向往，只差一封推荐信作为敲门砖。”  
Mycroft点点头，“乐意之至，这是我的荣幸。”  
Anthea满意一笑，相当爽快的转身走了出去，还体贴的为他们带上了门。  
随着咔哒一声门响，屋子里终于又只剩下他们两个人了。  
“我的天呐，”Lestrade瞪着Anthea离去的方向喃喃自语，“你们平时都是这么说话的？让我听上五分钟我都受不了。”  
“因为他们不是你，Greg。”Mycroft走过去一把将Lestrade搂进怀里，他将下巴尖搁在Lestrade的肩膀上，怀念的深深吸了一口气。  
“我要向你道歉，Greg。”他抬起头，温柔的注视着Lestrade，“那天我趁课间回到宿舍，看见你和Grace躺在一张床上睡觉，我以为她是你的女朋友而你一直瞒着我，才会愤怒伤心的失去理智，不但一直避开你，还对你说了过分的话，甚至去追了Anthea……”  
他说着说着，想起刚才的情景，自己也笑了。  
“幸好遇上的是Anthea，不然真不知道如何收场。总之，现在一切都清楚了，我喜欢你，Greg，一直只有你，我恳求你原谅我。”  
Lestrade哼了一声：“现在喊我Greg了？不是‘看不见先生’或者‘Lestrade’了？”  
Mycroft苦笑了一下：“我很抱歉，真的，因为我的愚蠢自大，我们才浪费了那么多时间，原谅我，做我的男朋友吧，好吗？”  
Lestrade被他抱在怀里也不挣动，只是一双眼珠滴溜溜乱转，从地面晃到天花板，又看向窗台，反正就是不看Mycroft。他的嘴巴撅得高高的，一脸‘我很不高兴’的模样。  
Mycroft仔细读着他的神情，然后，他的嘴角慢慢弯了起来。  
“谢谢，Greg，谢谢你。”他倾身靠近Lestrade，“这一次，什么铃响也别想让我停下来。”  
嘴唇被吻住的时候，Lestrade眯起眼，十分赞同的点了点头。  
这一次，什么也别想让他们停下来。  
总而言之，对于相爱中的人来说，没有什么事情是一个吻解决不了的，如果有，那就亲久一点。

FIN


	6. 抱歉，我不认识你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦雷无差 BE 虐 短篇，梗来自BE30题之抱歉，我不认识你

“这是我男朋友，Mycroft。”  
Mycroft僵硬的挤出一个微笑，身边银灰色头发的男人一胳膊搂过他，吧唧亲了一口，然后笑出一口灿烂的白牙。  
“哦我的上帝啊。”年过六旬的老妇人在绿底红花的围裙上擦擦手，发出一声近乎少女的惊呼，“我的Greg宝贝，你从哪里找来了这么一位得体的绅士呀！”  
从哪里？Mycroft一边礼貌的亲吻Lestrade夫人的手背，一边出神的想。大概是俱乐部的陌生人房间吧？  
事情，还要从三周前说起。

“情况就是这样，探长先生。”Mycroft舒展长腿靠进沙发，拿过手边的威士忌轻抿一口，看着对面挺直脊背坐姿端正的男人微笑。  
“只要您好好帮我看着Sherlock，任何能微尽薄力的地方，在下都乐意效劳。”他在‘任何’两字上加重了语调，相信探长先生在警局里摸爬滚打了快半辈子，一定能听得懂他的暗示。  
无非就是升职加薪，安排休假，或是额外有一笔更高的收入。Mycroft观察着名叫Gregory Lestrade的男人皱眉思索，颇为无趣的在心中推测。  
Lestrade考虑了一会儿，像是在心中打定了什么主意，终于抬眼正视Mycroft。  
他先是上上下下把Mycroft打量了一遍，接着露出一个感兴趣的微笑，倾身向前将手肘撑在桌案上，深褐色的大眼睛冲着Mycroft眨了两下。  
Mycroft突然觉得有些渴。  
“我的确有件事需要帮忙，Holmes先生。”他慢慢开口，像是在斟酌，“不过不是你想的那些。”  
他向Mycroft挤挤眼，嘴角的笑容带着一丝不怀好意的痞气。  
“是……更私人一些的事情。”  
Mycroft在他的目光里微微燥热起来，他喝了一大口酒，坐直了身体。  
“我无意冒犯，探长先生，如果是需要离婚律师，我可以让Anthea为你引荐。”  
“你们还真是一家的……”探长先生一瞬间有些无奈的撇撇嘴。  
“如果你要出柜的话我也……”Mycroft有些迷惑的掂量着自己的演绎结果，“我有什么可以效劳的嘛？”  
Lestrade似乎是懒得再跟他废话，他一手撑着桌子站起身，居高临下的看着Mycroft。  
“当我男朋友吧，Holmes先生。”  
Mycroft一口威士忌喝到一半呛住了，探长先生接过酒杯替他放好，笑吟吟的看着他用手帕擦拭嘴角的酒液。  
“为什么是我？”Mycroft觉得自己一定是醉了，今天的威士忌也不知是哪一年的陈酿，竟然这么大酒劲，让他双颊都蒸腾起热意。  
“因为，”男人俯下身，“我觉得你穿着西装的样子……”  
他的面孔在Mycroft眼中慢慢放大，连眼角的笑纹都不可思议的俊美。  
“该死的性感，Holmes先生。”  
Mycroft感到耳朵上一热又一凉。  
是Lestrade凑近他耳边，轻轻舔了他一口通红的耳垂。

于是，今天，平安夜，Mycroft穿着他那‘该死的性感’的三件套，站在了Lestrade母亲家的客厅里。  
他当然不可能真的成为了探长先生的男朋友——生活又不是戏剧，哪儿来那么多一见钟情和初见就表白的勇气。他只是成了Gregory Lestrade的临时男友，还是日租的，仅限今晚。  
“Grace，这是我的Mycroft。Myc，这是我妹妹，Grace。”  
“圣诞快乐，Mycroft。”  
“圣诞快乐，Grace，祝你下个月的个人画展一切顺利。你不必过分担心，我相信一定能大获成功。”  
Grace惊讶的笑出声。  
“这可真贴心。”她半掩着唇，转身略带疑惑的望向她哥哥。  
“你告诉他的？”  
“不，我可什么都没说。”Lestrade回给她一个灿烂的笑容，得意洋洋的那种。  
“Myc在政府工作，所以十分擅长……恩……察言观色。”他走到Mycroft身边，坏笑着开起了玩笑，“每次我一从洗手间出来，他只要看我两眼，就能知道我刚刚是不是忘了掀起马桶垫。”  
“听起来你过得挺辛苦。”Grace一脸怜悯的挖苦自家兄长。  
“爱情嘛，”Lestrade笑嘻嘻的揽过Mycroft的腰，“就是能让所有的辛苦都变成甜蜜。”  
说着，他侧过脸，无比自然的吻上Mycroft带着笑意的面颊。  
他们花了三个礼拜的时间才有今天的成果。在Mycroft答应帮忙后，每天一下班他们便待在一起，先慢慢适应对方的陪伴，然后逐步练习牵手、拥抱这些恋人之间惯常的亲密动作。  
“你喜欢哪一种？”Lestrade捉着Mycroft的手，带着些许生涩和紧张询问他。  
“手掌交叠的握法还是十指相扣？我个人比较习惯第二种，更平等些，也更亲密。”  
“十指相扣很好。”Mycroft颔首，看着Lestrade小心翼翼的将手指穿过他的指缝，轻轻曲起贴合上他的手背，然后舒了一口气，抬头冲他展颜一笑。  
心跳太快纯粹是因为车厢里空气不流通，Mycroft冷静分析。他降下车窗，让微凉的夜风吹拂上滚烫的面颊。  
除了肢体接触之外，他们还需要熟记对方的喜好与忌口。  
“我喜欢榛子、葡萄、豆奶，烤肋排能吃下双份。不吃芥末、青椒和西兰花。”  
“我除了嗜甜之外别无所好，肉类中偏好鲱鱼，不喜欢香芹、肉桂——”  
“等等，你不吃肉桂？我妈妈的圣诞布丁里可得加两茶匙肉桂粉。”  
“那么很遗憾，我恐怕没那个口福了。”  
“你吃焦糖肉桂卷嘛？”  
“……”  
“我上次看到你吃了，还吃了两个。”  
“是的，我吃焦糖肉桂卷，但那和圣诞布丁不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？都是肉桂，你怎么能厚此薄彼？”  
Mycroft露出一个吃惊的表情，Lestrade一愣，然后乐了。  
“Mycroft你老实告诉我，在你们Holmes眼中我究竟有多蠢？我只是说了个成语，你不至于惊讶成这样吧？”  
Mycroft将他们交握的手举起凑近唇边，在Lestrade指尖印下一个吻。  
“我怎么会嫌弃你呢，Love。”  
Lestrade冲他哼了两声，勉为其难接受了他的示好。  
“我可不管你吃哪种肉桂，Mycroft。平安夜那天你必须吃一口，然后告诉我妈妈它很美味。”

“很美味，Lestrade夫人。”Mycroft咽下第三口布丁，毫不吝啬的送上赞美。  
“你的口味和我的Greg一样，都喜欢吃我做的布丁。”Lestrade夫人笑开了花，她慈爱的拍了拍Mycroft的手，转身又去对着自己的儿子絮絮念叨。  
甜品被撤下之后，所有人都离开了餐桌，三三两两的聚在火炉边闲聊。Mycroft松了松领结，端了杯酒，独自走到一个僻静的角落。  
整整一个晚上，他被Lestrade揽在身边介绍给家里每一个成员，重复了无数次握手、拥抱和无伤大雅的拙劣玩笑。这样的家庭聚会甚至比年末的财政会议还要令人生厌，倒不是说Mycroft对Lestrade的家人心存蔑视——尽管他们都穿着恶俗的圣诞毛衣，还喜欢在无论什么酒里加柠檬汽水——他只是，单纯的无法忍受愚蠢的圣诞树，以及空气中浓度过高的世俗情感。这是种纯粹的生理性厌恶，就像密集恐惧症患者见到挤满了金鱼脑袋的池塘一样。  
不过Lestrade的家人倒是对他满意的很，Mycroft喝了一口杯子里的酒，动用全身修养面不改色的将它咽了下去。他的男朋友正在不远处和母亲低声说着什么，Mycroft毫不费力的读出他的唇形。  
“是的，房子和车都给Amelia……妈妈，她不是个坏女人，是我这些年没有好好对她。”  
“Myc很好，我们很相爱，他是公务员，我们的薪水足够支付房租……我对他当然是认真的，和他在一起我很幸福…不他不认识卡梅伦…签名照？好吧，我们或许能搞到…”  
Mycroft笑了，一口饮尽兑了柠檬汽水的琴酒。Lestrade是个好人，他想，看着年近四十的男人笨拙的拍抚老母亲的背安慰她。  
在他们第一次接吻之后，Mycroft又问了一次“为什么是我”，Lestrade舔了舔殷红的唇，答的理直气壮。  
“我受够了女人。你欠我个人情。你那么聪明，一定不会搞砸。”  
现在看来，探长先生的选择不但出人意料的大胆，也出人意料的明智。无论是Lestrade的母亲，还是他的妹妹，所有人都喜欢Mycroft。他彬彬有礼，是个标准的绅士。他在政府任职，收入稳定，还有一笔丰厚的退休金。而今天以后，以Mycroft的工作性质，也绝不会发生街头偶遇之类的事情戳穿谎言——完美，且没有后顾之忧。  
“你一个人躲在这里倒逍遥。”  
Mycroft正出神，忽然肩上一沉。Lestrade从身后抱住他，不管不顾的将重量压在他身上。  
“你身上的味道真好闻。”他埋头在他颈侧深深呼吸，一副累坏了的样子。  
“你喜欢我的古龙水？”Mycroft侧过头，“我送……”  
舌尖的话语凝住了，他的眼前是探长先生微微嘟起的双唇，高挺的鼻梁，和懒洋洋半合的双眼。他的睫毛长而密，间或两根长歪了方向，调皮的交错在一起，清清楚楚落入他眼中。  
炉火烧的太旺，他的酒杯空了。  
Mycroft的喉结滚动了一下。  
“Greg…”他轻轻喊了一声，觉得自己的嗓音古怪又干哑。  
“嗯？”他的男朋友迷迷糊糊应了一声，还是赖在他肩头不肯挪窝。  
Mycroft清了清嗓子，刚要开口，忽然被一声欢呼打断。  
“哈，逮到你们了！”  
Grace一下子跳过来，兴奋的指着他们头顶。  
“榭寄生！”  
在她笑闹的时候，其他人也陆续围拢过来。  
“你一定是故意的…”Lestrade在一片“吻他”的呼声中，半真半假的凑近他耳边抱怨，然后倾身吻上了他。  
或许他真的是故意的。被Lestrade吸吮住舌尖时，Mycroft心中飞快的划过这个念头。  
这是一个缠绵而悠长的吻，既有热恋期的火辣，也有属于中年男人的从容。他们唇舌交缠发出的水声太过露骨，连Lestrade夫人都抬手捂住了自己干瘪的面颊。  
最后，Lestrade轻轻咬了一口Mycroft的唇瓣，结束了这个激情四射的亲吻。他笑嘻嘻的接受了所有掌声和喝彩，然后转身执起Mycroft的手，印下一个吻，深情的望进Mycroft眼底。  
“我爱你，亲爱的。”  
Mycroft愣在那里，直到Lestrade微不可查察的冲他挤挤眼，他才反应过来自己应该说些什么。  
“Gregory Lestrade，”他顿住，然后深吸了一口气，“我的爱人，你是我此生唯一的挚爱，今日如此，一世皆然。”  
自然而然的，他们又接吻了，一个完了又是一个。最后他们相拥着滚到床上，Lestrade跨坐在他身上，一手撑着他的胸膛，一手摸索着解开一粒粒衬衫纽扣。Mycroft迫不及待的拉下他，将吻印在他赤裸的皮肤上。  
一切都很圆满，第二天他们一起吃了早餐，然后友好的分了手，各自回家。

而现在，Mycroft站在Lestrade家门口，整了整领带，抬手按响了门铃。  
那一晚之后他们再无联络。可Mycroft蓦然发现，没有了Lestrade，时间一下子变得悠长起来，像是被一只看不见的手拉成了一条细线，连无休止的工作都填补不满漫长的时光。他想了很久，终于决定要见Lestrade一面  
他等了许久都没人应门，探长先生似乎不在家。Mycroft走下台阶，站在路灯下，点了支烟，狠狠吸了一口。  
口袋里的礼物沉甸甸的坠着，盒子里是一瓶古龙水，正是他身上用的、Lestrade喜欢的味道。他思索着如何开口才既不傲慢，又不突兀，忽然听到脚步声从远处传来。  
他抬起头，看见Lestrade和另一个男人纠缠在一起，跌跌撞撞的向这里走来。Mycroft看着他们在夜晚的街道上肆无忌惮的亲吻，Lestrade被吻的喘不过气，大笑着从男人唇齿间抢回自己的呼吸，笑倒在男人臂弯里。  
他们终于停在门口，男人把Lestrade压在门板上亲热，下身贴在一起磨蹭。Lestrade仰起头，和他十指交握，呻吟着咬住下唇。  
“钥匙…在…口袋。”  
“左边？右边？还是……中间？”  
Lestrade低低喘息着笑了，一抬头，看见Mycroft隐没在阴影中的面孔，身体不由一僵。  
“怎么了？”男人停下动作，转身看向Mycroft，“你朋友？”  
“不，”Lestrade回过神，“我不认识他。”  
他们又重新吻在一起，Lestrade在亲吻的间隙冲Mycroft抱歉地一笑，摇摇手机，示意他有什么事稍后短信他。  
男人终于摸出了钥匙，他转开锁，推着Lestrade走进去，抬脚踢上了门。  
Mycroft从暗处走出来，手上的香烟燃到了尽头，烟灰摔在地上，溅起星星点点的火光，转瞬即逝。  
他拿出那瓶香水，水晶瓶生硬的棱角陷入皮肉。他把香水瓶抛起又接住，最终走上台阶，将它放在了Lestrade家门口。  
他并没有生气，他明白Lestrade那么说只是不想被人打断一场美妙的性爱，毕竟不请自来的人是他。他也同样明白，Lestrade其实一点儿也不喜欢他。   
所以他只能离开。

BE三十题之抱歉，我不认识你 完


	7. Tiny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天，Mycroft突然变小了，而他选择待在Lestrade身边。  
> 麦雷无差，甜，短，he

1.  
Lestrade探长的一天，通常是从拍闹钟开始的。  
清晨六点闹铃响，响过三声伸手拍，拍完后梦游进洗手间，先睁开左眼刷牙，再睁开右眼洗脸，六点半时要清醒到足以穿上裤子，七点钟坐进苏格兰场的会议室，趁总督察关门的空档喝完最后一口苦咖啡。  
今天也不例外。  
铃——，闹铃响了第一声。  
铃——，Lestrade从被窝里伸出手。  
铃……啪嗒一声，有人关掉了他的闹钟。  
几乎同时，Lestrade猛地向右侧一滚，反手摸出枕套中的格洛克，落地时左膝一撑，以床垫为掩体，举枪开保险睁眼瞄准一气呵成。  
手枪准星后，Anthea小姐正笑吟吟的望着他。在她放下手机之前，Lestrade确定自己听到了咔擦一声快门响。  
“非常精彩，Lestrade探长，我现在说早安还来得及吗？”  
“免了吧，也不必费心告诉我你是怎么进门的。”Lestrade垮下肩膀，关上保险并收起手枪，“这回又是什么事儿？Sherlock又闯祸了？”  
“不，只是Holmes先生想见您。”  
“那他干嘛不自己来？”Lestrade没好气的抓过被单裹在腰上，他还穿着大裤衩呢。  
“事实上，Holmes先生的确亲自来了。”  
Lestrade顺着她的视线望过去，咦，他的床头柜上怎么多了个人偶？  
更绝的是，那人偶活脱脱就是Mycroft的模样，不但穿着全套黑色西装，手里还拿着一把牙签大小的黑雨伞，头顶是稀疏的金棕色卷发，发迹线依旧感人。  
等等，刚刚是他眼花了吗，他怎么看见那人偶的眼珠动了一下？  
人偶接住他的视线，冲他微微一笑，傲慢的神情也和某位官僚如出一辙。  
“早上好，Lestrade探长。”它伸手拍拍Lestrade的闹钟，那对它来说太大了些，抬起手也只能勉强碰到顶端，“这个按钮已经松了，我建议趁早换个新的。”  
它笑了，它动了，它说话了，它……他，Mycroft，还只有巴掌大？  
天呐，我一定是掉进了兔子洞。Lestrade扯起腰上的被单捂住脸，有力揉了几下。  
等他再睁眼时，微型Mycroft直接站在了Lestrade面前——准确来说，是Anthea小姐用手掌托着他，将他送到了Lestrade眼前。  
上帝啊，这的的确确就是Mycroft，一根毛都不差。  
“诚如你所见，我遇上了一点突发情况，我变小了。”  
“这可不是‘一点突发情况’，”Lestrade直直瞪着他，“这简直是活见了鬼。”  
Mycroft闻言居然笑了，好像那见鬼的事不是发生在他身上似的。  
“事已至此，惊慌或者寻根究底皆无益处。”Mycroft玩着手中的雨伞，一派悠闲，“出于多重考量，此事必须绝对保密。Anthea已经着手调查解决之道，在此期间，探长先生，我将和你待在一起。”  
Lestrade迅速从一个兔子洞掉入另一个兔子洞中。  
“什么？我？你干嘛要跟着我！”  
Mycroft没理他，他正努力迈动小短腿向Lestrade肩上爬，而Lestrade虽然百般不情愿，却僵在那里一动也不敢动，生怕Mycroft掉下去摔个稀巴烂。  
Mycroft在Lestrade肩头站定，直起身后刚刚和Lestrade视线平齐，他掸掸袖口，理所当然的扬起下巴，“当然是为了监视Sherlock。”  
Sherlock、Sherlock、Sherlock，自从遇上牙尖嘴利的卷毛侦探后，年长的Holmes先生也随即出现在Lestrade身边，阴魂不散的对他颐指气使。  
不带这么买一送一强制消费的。  
“我拒绝！”Lestrade对他怒目而视，而Mycroft不以为忤，他伸手为Lestrade理了理鬓角的乱发，跟安抚自己闹脾气的宠物狗似的。  
“衣服Anthea放在客厅沙发上了，再不换上你就要迟到了。”  
他说这话的口气就像是在说，骨头在那儿呢，快去吃吧，good dog。而更悲惨的是，Lestrade除了听话之外没有别的选择。不管身高尺寸如何，Mycroft始终是大英政府先生，而他只不过是一个小小的探长。  
“我们得约法三章。”Lestrade抓起肩头的Mycroft举到眼前，Anthea小姐皱着眉头想说什么，Mycroft用眼神制止了她。  
“第一，你不可以干涉我的日程。第二，你不可以打扰我的工作。第三，不论你要做什么或者去哪里，事先都要经过我的同意。”  
Mycroft真的只有他巴掌那么大，被Lestrade捏在手中，刚好露出发型整齐的小脑袋。那个梳得一丝不苟的小脑袋歪着思考了一会。  
“前两条自然没问题，至于第三条……Lestrade探长，你不会是在担心弄丢我吧？”  
“别废话，不答应咱们就拉倒。”Lestrade边说边往外走，他把Mycroft放在客厅里的茶几上，看着小人儿绕过高塔似的啤酒罐，找到一块干净的地方坐下，黑伞横于膝上，坐姿一如既往的优雅。Lestrade开始后悔没在家里收藏一间娃娃屋，或是一套玩具茶具。  
然而等他一转身，看见沙发上一整套新西装时，他不禁又抱怨起来：“为什么我不能穿自己的衣服？”  
这不是Holmes先生第一次送他西服了，每次他们见面，Mycroft都坚持要Lestrade穿上他送的衣服，真是有钱人的怪毛病。  
“无意冒犯，不过你的衣服太粗糙了。毕竟，我可要在你口袋里待上一整天呢。”  
行行行，你说什么都有理。  
Lestrade冲天花板翻了个白眼，认命的捞起西装，穿着他的大裤衩走进洗手间。

2.  
时针走到七点半，苏格兰场会议室的后门被推开了一条缝，紧接着，一道人影蹑手蹑脚的溜了进来。  
早会已进行到案情陈述，房间里拉着窗帘，特制的吸光面料让屋里一片漆黑，只有天花板上悬吊的投影机射出一道光束，打在演讲台边的幕布上。总督察正站在台上简述一桩入室抢劫案，他的光脑门和大荧幕一起吸引了所有人的注意，这才让Lestrade得以贴着墙根一路向前蹭。  
“为什么偷偷摸摸的？”  
胸口传出的声音让他一个踉跄。  
“嘘——”他低头冲外套里比了个手势，“要不是因为你，我怎么会迟到？”  
“迟到怎么了，事出有因，你怕什么。”衬衣口袋里的小人换了个姿势，舒展身体斜倚在他胸肌上。  
“你就不能安分点。”Lestrade恼了，“别站着说话不腰疼。”  
大英政府先生八面玲珑权势滔天，就是迟了内阁会议，想必首相大人也不敢说什么，可他还要在苏格兰场讨生活，而总督察最恨被人打断早会，管你是不是“迟到的事出有因”。  
他猫腰扶着墙观察了一下，临窗的角落还有一个空座位，前面坐了几排人挡着，溜去那儿他就安全了。  
“啊，你怕的不会是台上那位总督察吧？”没走两步，Mycroft又开口了，“实在无需如此，他得罪了内政大臣，最多再过一个月就不是你上司了。”  
“什么？你说真的？”突然被剧透了如此重大的人事调动，Lestrade一时有些不敢置信。  
“当然是真的。”Mycroft不高兴了，隔着衣服用伞尖突突突的戳他心口，“我什么时候骗过你，亲爱的探长先生？”  
那小牙签戳人还挺疼。Lestrade用指尖点了一下不安分的Holmes先生，听到他闷哼一声，这才直起身，大摇大摆的向空座位走去。  
他算是想通了，有什么好怕的？他兜里揣着的可是大英政府呢。  
等他落座之后，Mycroft也纡尊降贵的在他口袋里坐下。幕布上的幻灯片换过一张，总督察狠狠瞪了他一眼，继续陈述案件。Lestrade老老实实拿出纸笔记录，而大英政府先生则无聊起来。  
“三起案件的死者……褐发蓝眼……如图中……”  
“如果我是他，我就会去掉图片里的水印，浏览那种网站可不值得炫耀的。”  
是的，即使被装进口袋，Mycroft也能看得一清二楚。这次他送Lestrade的西装由特殊材料制成，其原理类似审讯室的单面镜，外表看来与普通衣物别无二致，从里面向外看却不会阻碍视线，只像隔了层薄纱。  
“Her Majesty三周后将出访温莎行宫，届时我们也要抽调警力协助……”  
“不，Her Majesty不去温莎，那只是我们放出的烟幕，今年陛下决定三月就启程去夏宫。”  
“下周三是媒体开放日，注意你们的着装，办公室里严禁抽烟……我邀请了Miranda女士做一期专访……提高声誉至关重要……”  
“卫报的Elaine Miranda？认真的？她亲工党，还支持废止警务用枪，想必成文一定很精彩……”  
窗外枝头上，鸟儿们吱吱喳喳叫个不停，窗帘遮得住大好春光，却挡不住一声声鸟鸣，Lestrade合上记事本，撑着脑袋痛苦的叹了口气。  
没办法，你怪不得鸟儿，当然也怪不得春天。求偶的季节到了，规矩就是要努力唱个不停的。谁发出的声音越多越动听，越有可能吸引到心仪对象的注意。这可是写进雄性基因里的，早已成了他们的本能。  
“真不敢相信他连……”  
Mycroft还在挑刺，似乎打定主意要向Lestrade证明，他才是世界上唯一的聪明人，其他人都是蠢货。  
“你是什么时候发现自己变小的？”Lestrade终于打断了他。  
他的胸口一下安静了，当Lestrade以为得不到答案时，衣服里却传出语调平平的回答：“凌晨三点。我在一团被子里醒来，几乎被闷死，Anthea收到心率警报后赶来为我解了围。”  
听起来就不是什么愉快的经历，怪不得Mycroft不情愿提起，但Lestrade迅速注意到另一件事。  
“凌晨三点你发现自己变小了，三小时后你就出现在我卧室，穿的人模人样不说，还带着这套该死的高科技透视西装？”  
Mycroft这次回得倒快：“多谢夸奖，亲爱的探长先生。不过这一切都要归功于我的助理，上帝保佑她。”  
他连夸赞别人都是一副沾沾自喜的口吻，Lestrade最受不了这个，忍不住出言挖苦：“是啊是啊，你的Anthea向来无所不能。”  
这句话他忘了控制音量，前一排立刻有人回过头来，是与他颇有交情的迪莫克探长。  
“Gregory？你在和谁说话？”  
“没有。”Lestrade下意识的紧了紧外套，“没和谁说话，就是……呃……袖子有点紧，抱怨几声。”  
“新西装？不错啊，烟灰色很衬你。”   
“我还是喜欢穿旧了的，没那么束手束脚。”Lestrade苦笑了一下。  
早会已经接近尾声，重要事项都说完了，只剩下无关紧要的会议总结，迪莫克索性拖着凳子也坐到最后一排，和他小声聊起了天。没聊一会儿，Lestrade忽然觉得胸口有些痒，他刚抬起手打算抓两下，又想起那里正是Mycroft藏身的地方。  
不过迪莫克没发现他的心不在焉，他正向Lestrade抱怨周末没时间休息，陪女友逛了整整一天百货公司。  
“她们明明喜欢上一件衣服只要三秒钟，”他边说边竖起文件挡在面前，“却要花三个小时才能决定买不买，简直没道理可讲。”  
听到他停下，Lestrade胡乱点了点头。左边胸口传来的麻痒感越来越强烈，他不禁咬住下唇，牙齿轻轻在嘴唇上磨蹭。  
迪莫克又说了些什么，Lestrade一个字也没听进去。最后迪莫克摸摸鼻子，不好意思的笑了：“虽然累，不过也没那么糟糕，特别是她换上身之后。你也知道，男人嘛，总是喜欢看见自己的妞穿着自己送的衣服。”  
没人接话，迪莫克这才打量了Lestrade一眼：“哎，你还好吧？怎么脸这么红？”  
“我没事。”Lestrade从牙缝里挤出三个字。  
才怪。  
探长先生正在体会了乳尖充血挺立的曼妙滋味，而这一切全拜Mycroft所赐。从刚才开始，Mycroft那该死的脑袋就一直枕在他胸前，后脑勺好死不死的正抵着那颗小小的肉粒。他不时摇一摇头，蜷曲的发梢便擦过敏感的凸起，他再动一动身子，Lestrade的胸膛上立刻激起一阵酥麻的战栗。  
衬衫实在太薄了，不论Mycroft的动作有多细微，都像直接作用在Lestrade皮肤上。现在，他能感觉到Mycroft转过身，目光若有实质的落在自己肿胀的胸口。  
这他妈是什么展开。  
而Mycroft停顿了一下，似乎是好奇，他伸手按在了那粒充血的果实上。  
“唔——”Lestrade突然发出一声喘息，然后一把捂住自己的嘴，迪莫克被他吓了一跳。  
“嘿，你没事吧？你看上去……快要冒烟了。”  
Lestrade摇了摇头，他假装咳嗽，背过身去冲衣服里低吼：“你在干什么，混蛋！”  
衬衫里传出轻轻的笑声：“你的身体很热，探长先生，我只是在帮你降温。”  
他一边说着，一边用冰凉的手指绕着凸起打转儿，又隔着一层薄薄的布料，轻轻巧巧的在它周围划动。  
这似有若无的撩拨让Lestrade身子一颤，捂在嘴上的手又紧了紧。  
而迪莫克的目光却落在了他空荡荡的无名指上。  
“终于恢复单身了？真羡慕你啊，可以自由安排假期。”  
不，Lestrade咬着牙想，放假他也得应付Mycroft心血来潮的绑架，唯一的区别只在于Mycroft不会强迫他逛街，至今尚未。  
他真应该把Mycroft冲进马桶里一了百了的，而不是放进什么该死的衬衫口袋！  
“你还记得后勤的Lisa吗？有一次喝完酒你夸她漂亮的那个，上周她还问我你离婚了没有，怎么样，有兴趣吗？我可以帮你搞到她的电话号码。”  
迪莫克话音刚落，Lestrade就觉得胸口一阵轻微的刺痛，随即是一片濡湿——Mycroft竟然咬了他。  
“够了，你快给我停下！”Lestrade重重砸了一下桌面。  
世界瞬间安静了，当然也包括台上话才说了一半的总督察。

3.  
因为早会上的突出表现，Lestrade被总督察请去办公室好好喝了壶茶。出门后他干的第一件事，就是将衬衣里的混蛋拎出来，看也不看，直接塞进外套口袋。Mycroft的无礼轻薄让他气得不轻，好在一忙起来，他就把满腔愤慨抛到了脑后。  
整个上午Lestrade都在外奔波，待访的三个证人没一个离他近，还住在不同的方向，地址连起来几乎是个等边三角形，绝对的故意刁难。拜访完证人后他又去了一趟案发现场，等他终于回到自己办公室，已经快要两点钟了。直到这时，他才想起口袋里还有个Mycroft。  
Lestrade锁上门，放下百叶窗，用手指敲了敲口袋：“Mycroft，你还在吗？”  
口袋里传出一声闷闷的回答，于是Lestrade伸手进去将Mycroft捞出来，放在他的办公桌上。  
Mycroft缓缓走到一叠文件旁坐下，靠在那里微微喘息。他的头发原本梳的一丝不苟，现在却散乱了，几撮发卷落在额头上，无精打采的耷拉着。他脸色苍白，嘴唇也很干，Lestrade连忙在瓶盖里倒了点水递给他，Mycroft低低道了声谢，接过去一饮而尽。  
大英政府先生在他面前从来一副高高在上的模样，从衣着到神态都透着矜贵，何曾如此憔悴委屈。Lestrade本来还有些余怒未消，见到Mycroft这个样子，天大的火气也烟消云散了。  
是他的错。他清晨一睁眼就被Mycroft颐指气使，心中只觉得厌烦，却忽略了变小后Mycroft有多脆弱。面色苍白显然是在衣服里闷的，一忙起来Lestrade就忘了口袋里还有个Mycroft，一次都没放他出来透过气。赶路时他冲下楼梯、跳过水洼，能跑就跑，也从没考虑过Mycroft会不会觉得颠簸。哦对了，他还用手指戳过他，当时Mycroft只是闷哼了一声，现在他坐在Lestrade眼前，姿势不如往常端正，右手护住腰腹，身体微微蜷曲，同时毫无必要的向左倾斜。于是Lestrade明白，他一定是把他戳伤了。  
愧疚像涨潮时的海水，在Lestrade心中漫起一阵咸涩，他又倒了一瓶盖温水递过去，Mycroft捧着塑料瓶盖，低头一小口一小口的喝着。  
在他裸露出来的后颈上有一道暗红的划痕，渗出的血丝染红了衬衫立领。Lestrade不可避免的注意到了，他盯着那弯月牙形的伤口，想起早晨自己捏住Mycroft时Anthea欲言又止的神情。她一定是看见Lestrade的指甲把她的上司划伤了，想要出言提醒，但Mycroft制止了她。他宁愿自己受伤流血，也不让Anthea给他难堪。  
Lestrade一直以为Mycroft指使他就像使唤一条狗，物尽其用，毫无尊重可言。但是今天，Mycroft在他口袋里闷了整整五个小时，却一次也没有打扰过他工作，直到现在都没有一句抱怨。Mycroft恪守了他们之间的约定，就像个真正的绅士。  
他从来只记得Mycroft有多傲慢专横，此刻才突然醒悟，或许Mycroft只是习惯于披上倨傲的伪装，而他则被浅薄的偏见蒙住了眼睛。傲慢与偏见，多么经典的戏码。  
“你的Anthea不给你送午餐来嘛？”Lestrade连说话声音都放轻了。  
“Anthea，不是‘我的’。”Mycroft疲惫却执拗的纠正他，见Lestrade投降一般举起双手，才露出一丝微笑，“她必须全力找寻对策，我不会让她分心。现在我只有你了，探长先生。”  
“那就让她把你接回去，换一个舒适的地方待着。”  
“不。”Mycroft一口回绝，“我不会走，我还要监视Sherlock。”  
“Sherlock一个上午都没出现，证明他对这案子没兴趣，你也没有必要继续跟着我了。”  
“不！”Mycroft突然用黑伞狠狠敲了一下桌面，抬起头怒视着Lestrade，嘴唇抿成一条锋利的直线。他这样几乎就是在蛮不讲理了，因为Lestrade说的句句在理，完全是为他着想。  
“好了好了，你别生气。”Lestrade放软声调，不愿意和他争执，“饿了吧，我先给你弄点吃的。”  
他从自己的三明治里撕下指甲盖大小的面包、鸡肉和蔬菜，将它们重新做成拇指大的微型三明治，送到Mycroft面前。  
“你应该买松饼。”Mycroft板着脸接过来，咬了一口，语气依旧硬邦邦的，“刚才在Pret时我喊了你好几声，你就是听不见。”  
“抱歉，下次一定买。”Lestrade边说边用餐刀在他的小三明治上抹了些酸甜酱，Mycroft无疑是喜欢的，虽然他的表情没有松动半分。这让Lestrade觉得十分新鲜，以前Mycroft一换上这幅倨傲的模样他就火大，现在却能看出隐藏其中的喜怒哀乐。  
忽然，他想起一件事。  
“你说要绝对保密，可我办公室里的监控没关。”  
“不用在意。”Mycroft咽下一口沾着酸甜酱的面包，漫不经心的挥了挥手，“你这里的监控录像不会传进大数据库。”  
这是什么意思？   
Lestrade费力思考了一下：“你是说……我这里的监控只有你能看见？”  
听到这句反问，Mycroft既没否认也没承认，只是咬着三明治含含糊糊的说：“只限今天。”  
欲盖弥彰也不是这么个盖法，Lestrade眉梢一挑，却没立刻拆穿他。  
等他们吃完后，刚才的争执又被重新提到了台面上。  
“你不愿意走，那就待在办公室等我回来，我把门锁上，没人会发现你。”  
下午Lestrade要出一个便衣任务。半年来他一直在暗中追查一个毒枭，今天，他的线人终于帮他安排了一次会晤。  
“绝不。”Mycroft边说边伸手抱住Lestrade的袖扣，半个身子悬在空中，毫不退让的和他大眼瞪小眼。  
“太危险了，我没有后援，也容不得半分差错。”  
Mycroft抱紧他的衣袖，大有你说什么我也不撒手的气势。  
Lestrade晃晃手腕，吊在半空的Mycroft也跟着他晃来晃去，像一条黑色的小尾巴，他想笑，却最终变成一声无奈的叹息。  
“好吧，跟着就跟着。”他将Mycroft放回桌面，然后伸手一摸口袋，“咦，我的警官证呢？”  
Lestrade翻遍了抽屉和文件夹，还是一无所获。  
“我想想……上一次用警官证是在上周五，后来再也没见过。”他懊恼的关上最后一个抽屉，“一定又是Sherlock偷走了。”  
他刚开始东翻西找时，Mycroft十分淡定的袖手旁观，但是听到这一句话，他终于忍不住了。  
“这次可不是Sherlock，上周五你自己塞进大衣内侧贴身的口袋，就是衣帽架上那件……”他话音未落，就看见Lestrade正抱着胳膊瞅着他，脸上露出‘终于逮到你’的笑容。  
“只限今天，恩？”  
Mycroft的脸一下就涨红了。  
“你一直在亲自监视我？为什么？我很危险？”  
Mycroft拿出手帕擦嘴巴，第二次，半张脸都埋进了深蓝色的小手绢。  
Lestrade俯身趴在桌上，得意洋洋的欣赏了一会儿大英政府先生的囧样，然后直起身：“不说就算了。”他边说边脱外套，脱完外套解纽扣，Mycroft从真丝织物间抬起头，像被魔法定住了一样，目瞪口呆的瞪着他。  
“说了是便衣任务。”Lestrade拿过台历挡在Mycroft面前，“非礼勿视，Holmes先生。”

4.  
下午四点，苏豪区的夜店大多没有开门，人潮聚集在酒吧和餐馆，越发衬出这一片的僻静。  
Lestrade踩着一条松松垮垮的牛仔裤，上身是一件同样破旧的皮夹克，表面布满划痕和褶皱，旧T恤反穿着，这样胸口的口袋就成了贴身的最里层，Mycroft藏在里面更隐秘。  
当然，这次他事先警告过Mycroft，如果再敢动手动脚，就等着被他冲进下水道吧。  
他拐进一条小巷，好几家夜店的后门都开在这里，其中一家安全梯只收起来一半，堪堪悬在Lestrade头顶，他绕过它，叩响了一扇门。  
过了一会儿，铁门打开一条缝，锁链绷紧发出哗啦一声，一个钉着鼻环的男人露出半张脸。  
“找谁？”  
Lestrade吐出一口烟雾，弹弹烟灰：“你们老大。”  
门后的男人眯起眼：“你谁？”  
“AJ让我来的，我手上有货。”  
听到这句话，他的表情松动了一些：“你就是AJ说的那个人，货呢？”  
Lestrade嗤笑一声：“还轮不到你问我。”  
“老大不在。”男人没好气的说。  
Lestrade将烟头摁在门上：“我可以等。”  
钉着鼻环的男人恶狠狠剜了他一眼，解开锁链打开门。他带着Lestrade穿过一条狭长逼仄的走廊，最终来到相对宽敞的吧台。高脚圆凳上坐着的另一个男人，脸颊上纹着刺青，他回过身来，懒洋洋的打量Lestrade。  
“AJ找来的家伙，等着要见老大。”  
面上有纹身的家伙走到Lestrade面前，冲他抬抬下巴：“手抬起来，先搜身。”  
Lestrade还算配合的抬起双臂，任他们上下拍打了几下。这搜身实在草率，他刚这么想，就见其中一个人转过身去，拿出一只带着圆头的金属叉。  
“这是什么？”Lestrade警惕的后退了一步。  
纹着刺青的家伙咧嘴笑了：“放心，还是搜身。要是你身上有窃听器、定位装置、或者任何条子喜欢带的东西，这个小宝贝就会叫出声来。最近风头紧，老大特意吩咐的。”  
Lestrade暗自松了一口气，还好他孤身前来，既没带窃听器，也没有后援。于是他大大方方的点点头。  
男人拿着探测器，先从上到下扫了一遍Lestrade身后，再转到他面前，金属叉顶端的空心圆环刚靠近他胸口，骤然“滴”的一声响了起来。  
Lestrade自己也愣了一瞬，站在他身后的家伙立马扭住他的胳膊，不容分说的将他压在吧台上。他挣扎了一下，对方的力气大得惊人，另一个人走过来按住他后颈，弯下身来检查他耳朵里有没有耳麦。  
“你他妈是条子？”反剪他双手的人加重了力道，听声音是那个钉着鼻环的，Lestrade从喉咙里粗噶的笑了一声。  
“老子是你大爷。”他被按在冰冷的云石台面上，差点吃了一嘴烟灰，“什么破东西，谁知道是不是坏了。”  
这完全说不通，Lestrade确定自己没带任何会触动警报的装置，为什么探测仪会响？随即他又想起，那根金属叉最后靠近的位置是他的胸口——靠，是Mycroft身上的通讯器。  
真不应该带他来的，Lestrade简直悔不当初。这时，他感到皮肤上有东西在轻轻划动，是Mycroft正在他胸口写字。  
Closed.  
Lestrade会意的又挣动了一下，粗声粗气的冲他们吼：“我什么也没带，有种你们再试一遍。”  
身后安静了一会儿，随即，扭着他手臂的人将他拽起来，另一个家伙打开探测器，又将他从头到脚扫了一次，这次果然没响。  
“说了是这破东西失灵。”Lestrade往地上啐了一口。  
面上有刺青的男人看来地位更高一些，他打量了Lestrade半响，扯开嘴角冲他阴森森的笑了：“兄弟，对不住，老大回来之前，只有先委屈你了。”  
被绑住双手双脚的时候Lestrade没有挣扎，真要打起来他不是跑不掉，但那样他的线人就完了，他半年的努力也全部泡汤。所以他不动声色的任他们捆好，钉着鼻环的家伙下手极重，Lestrade知道自己的手腕上一定留下了淤痕，他咬着牙一声也没吭。  
他们把他扔进一间储藏室一样的地方，门被反锁上之后，Lestrade坐起身。这间屋子也就5平米见方，角落堆着几个破布袋，靠墙的货架上摆了些罐头，视线所及没有趁手的工具。房间里只有一个气窗，几道阳光透过它射进来，照出空气中悬浮的尘埃。  
情况不容乐观，Lestrade挣扎着站起来。他的双脚被捆得太紧，很难保持平衡。他歪歪扭扭的一路跳到窗户底下，估量了一下高度，才低头冲衣服里问：“Mycroft，你还好吗？”  
Mycroft从口袋里探出头，T恤上本来无处着力，Lestrade也实在不想让Mycroft拽着他的胸毛乱爬，所以他在脖子上戴了一条很粗的金属链子。  
“我没事。”Mycroft顺着链子爬到Lestrade的锁骨上，最终在他肩头站定，看到他的脸后皱起眉头。  
“你流血了。”他伸出手，Lestrade偏头躲开：“别管它，你看看，站在我头顶够不够得着那扇窗户？”   
Mycroft抬头目测了一下：“够得到，怎么了？”  
“你先从那个窗口逃出去。”  
听到他的话，Mycroft第一次露出吃了一惊的表情：“你在说什么傻话。”他的语调严厉的近乎斥责，“我怎么会先走？”  
“Mycroft！”Lestrade也低声吼出来，“他们不知道什么时候会来找我麻烦，你快点离开，别留在这里碍事。”  
Mycroft毫不理会，他正顺着Lestrade的左胳膊向下爬，几乎垂直的梯度看的Lestrade心惊胆战。他没办法阻止，只好慢慢弯下腰，一边向另一侧倾斜身体。  
Mycroft爬到他被捆住的手腕上才停下，双手被缚在身后，Lestrade只能凭感觉推测他的动作。  
“别解了，那是浸了水的麻绳。”Lestrade靠着墙喘了口气，额头的血流过眼角，让他的视线里一片黏糊糊的猩红。  
“我说了停下Mycroft，麻绳会把你弄伤的。窗户那么小，你解开了我也出不去。”Lestrade快被他的固执气疯了。  
“我的定位仪一旦关上了，如果30分钟内不打开，Anthea就会收到警报。”Mycroft一边和绳结较劲儿一边说，“所以你死心吧，我哪儿也不去。”他说着，伸手轻轻挠了挠Lestrade汗湿的掌心。  
Lestrade抓住这个机会，一抖手腕，Mycroft没有站稳，终于摔进他的掌心。他交错十指，将Mycroft拦在里面。  
“听着，Mycroft，你先走，找个安全的地方等Anthea，这事儿没得商量。”  
他话音刚落，门砰地一声被打开了。  
“你在跟谁说话？”穿着鼻环的男人走进来，沉着脸打量他。  
“没有。”Lestrade绷紧了身体，他身后就是墙壁，无路可退。  
“没有？”男人一挑眉，“你的意思是我听错了？”  
他说着，走到Lestrade面前，忽然一拳挥向他面颊。Lestrade早就看穿了他的意图，身子一矮躲过这一击，借着向前的冲力冲向门口。  
“妈的想跑？”  
男人咒骂着追上来，一脚踩在他膝弯上，Lestrade闷哼一声被迫跪了下来，膝盖狠狠砸在水泥地面。  
“刚才就想揍你了。”男人拽着他的衣领， “我听到你说‘先走，没得商量’，你在跟谁说话？你身上真的有通讯器？”  
Lestrade四肢被缚，根本没有还手的余地。男人伸手翻遍了Lestrade的外套仍然一无所获，便气急败坏的抓住Lestrade的头发，将他狠狠推向地面。  
Lestrade知道这个招数，下一步男人会踩着他的手腕将他钉在地上，而他的手里还有个Mycroft。  
鞋底落下来之前Lestrade奋力翻过身，于是那一脚重重踩在他肚子上。疼，真的很疼，Lestrade痛的蜷缩起身子。Mycroft在他手心里剧烈挣扎着，敲打着他的指节想出来。Lestrade小心的藏好指甲，将Mycroft紧紧护在手掌间。他几乎是正面仰躺在地上，柔软的腹部和腰侧全都暴露在外，对方的拳脚也毫不客气的落在上面。  
小腹传来一阵钝痛，Lestrade倒抽一口气，向后畏缩了一下。他用手肘支撑起半边身体，将双手护在脊背之下，手腕抵住地面，以防身体落下后压上手掌。  
“松手！”他听到Mycroft在他手心里怒吼，“Lestrade我命令你，松开手！”  
又是这样，总是这样，Lestrade在一阵痉挛的剧痛中笑了出来。  
Mycroft一贯如此。他用一辆无牌的黑色轿车绑架他，用几句语焉不详的命令使唤他，强行插手他的案子，任意安排他的假期，连离婚这样的私事也不放过，硬是塞了自己的律师给他。  
Lestrade讨厌Mycroft，讨厌他的自以为是、我行我素，讨厌他一次又一次的绑架和颐指气使，讨厌他倨傲的态度，讨厌他强硬的言辞，讨厌他一成不变的三件套西装。  
他可以找出无数个讨厌Mycroft的原因，却找不出一个松手的理由。  
他宁愿Mycroft永远都傲慢的干涉他的人生，也不愿意见到他陷入险境。  
他讨厌看到Mycroft流血。  
“你身后有人在说话？”落在他身上的力道停了一下，Lestrade吐出一口血水：“操你。”  
男人揪起他的衣领，刚要开口，却被一阵铃声打断。接完电话后他凑近Lestrade耳边，声音里带着嗜血的兴奋：“你果然是条子。你的线人把你卖了，警察先生，现在我就是打死你老大也不会说什么了。  
Lestrade猛地用头撞在他鼻梁上，男人吃痛的叫了一声，捂着鼻子站起身，二话不说一脚踩了下来。  
Lestrade听到自己的腕骨咔擦一声，巨大的冲力和疼痛让他终于撑不住身体。他已经感觉不到手指了，他不知道Mycroft有没有被他压伤。  
“快跑。”他在痛苦的呼吸间嘶声喊着。  
“你他妈让谁跑？”男人拽起他的头发，将他狠狠撞向货架。  
视线里是金属框架冷硬的躯干，Lestrade闭上眼。  
“快跑……Mycroft……快跑……”

5.  
Lestrade睁开眼时，Mycroft正将一束花插进床头柜上的花瓶里。  
医院的床单总是浆洗的太硬，但他身上的衣物却很舒适，不是病号服，而是一件深蓝格子的法兰绒睡衣。  
Lestrade下意识的动一动手，没知觉。他侧过头去，看见了自己手腕上打了厚厚一圈石膏。  
“你醒了。”Mycroft已经在他床边坐下，双手交叠支撑着下颌，倾身向前注视着他。  
“嘶……”Lestrade刚开口，就牵动了嘴角的伤处，疼得倒抽一口凉气。  
“你变回来了。”他哑着嗓子说。  
“是啊……”Mycroft喃喃回答，视线从结了血痂的唇角，移到他贴着纱布的额头，最后落回Lestrade的眼睛，“你……晕过去之后，Anthea就赶到了。”  
“看来我不用亲自去抓人了。”Lestrade接住他的目光，轻轻笑了一声，  
“人已经送去审讯室了，Donovan巡佐说她会好好招待他们。”  
“谢谢。”Lestrade望着他。  
“抱歉。”Mycroft伸出手指点在他的石膏上，指尖顺着手臂一路向上滑去，轻的像没有碰到衣料。他知道这条手臂上的每一处瘀伤，精准到时间和位置，因为它们都是为了保护他而留下的。这了然化为一股酸涩，漫上他的鼻腔和眼眶。他低下头。  
“为什么道歉。”Lestrade吃力的晃了晃胳膊，Mycroft立刻反手按住他：“别动。”  
Lestrade看着Mycroft，Mycroft也看着他。  
这不是他熟悉的Mycroft。他熟悉的Mycroft只有一种表情，傲慢，然后那傲慢里又生出千万种不同程度的轻蔑、得意、嘲讽、或是冷硬。他总是保持着精确计算过角度的笑容，看向他时高高仰起下巴，带着政客和上等人的派头。  
而现在望着他的Mycroft，却是另一副模样。他的面孔不再刻板虚伪，一直挂在脸上的笑容也消失了，眼角细小的纹路却因为盛满了痛苦而更加深刻。他的眼眶微微泛着红，鼻头也是，看上去既有些可笑，又脆弱真诚。  
“Gregory……我真的非常、非常感激你为我做的一切。”他轻声说。  
Lestrade叹了一口气：“你这样不是挺好，为什么以前一直那么混蛋。”  
这下，Mycroft连脸颊也微微红了起来。  
“我以为……我以为这样你才……我不知道怎样你才能……”谈判桌上能言善辩的大英政府先生第一次口拙起来。  
“怎样才能……让我注意到你？”Lestrade不确定的补上半句。  
而Mycroft却没有回答，他忽然对插在床头的花束产生了极大的兴趣，开始目不转睛的研究它们，好像它们不是他带来并亲手插进花瓶的一样。  
天呐，他绝望的想，我怎么会买玫瑰呢？谁会给病人送玫瑰啊！  
Lestrade没再为难他：“我有些口渴。”  
“我去给你倒水。”Mycroft立刻站起身。  
他走开后Lestrade才侧过头去看床边的鲜花，瓶子里一大束玫瑰开的正娇艳，花香冲淡了空气中的消毒药水味。但是，谁会给病人送玫瑰呢？  
谁会在可以先逃走的时候坚决留下呢？  
谁又会闷在口袋里一个上午却不吭声，即使被他的指甲划伤了，也抱着他的纽扣不愿意离开呢？  
那个男人在深夜醒来，因为身体变小了，差点闷死在被子里，捡回一条命后却离开舒适的办公室和忠心的女下属，站在他的床头柜上对他说，我要和你待在一起。  
事情真是再清楚不过了。  
Lestrade接过Mycroft端来的水，喝了一口。温的，还带着甜甜的蜂蜜味儿。  
他将水杯还给Mycroft，在他转身放杯子时问道：“你打算什么时候跟我表白？”  
Mycroft的耳朵尖迅速染上一点粉红，正是花瓶中那束粉玫瑰含苞待放的颜色。  
他转过身，清了清嗓子。  
“明天吧，”他一本正经的说，“今天真是漫长的一天，太累了。”  
Lestrade理解的点了点头，然后他抬头看了看时钟：“那就是说，一分钟后？”  
Mycroft也看向挂钟，11时59分。  
“是啊，”他笑了，“一分钟后。”  
Lestrade动了动手指，Mycroft伸手握住它们，大拇指轻抚摸过手腕上坚硬的石膏。  
“约会可以，”Lestrade突然说，“不过绑架就免了。想见我可以直说，不必打着Sherlock的名号，还有，”他停下来看了Mycroft一眼，“男人总喜欢看见自己的妞穿着自己送的衣服？嗯？”他欣赏了一会儿Mycroft坐立不安的样子，这才笑着说，“我可不是你的妞儿，别再送我西装了。”  
随着秒针滴滴答答的报数，时针向零点又靠近了一些。它们之间的距离随着时间流逝不断缩短，经过一天的追逐，终于再次重合在一起，00时00分，全新的一天到来了。  
Mycroft望着他，柔和的灯光碎在他瞳孔深处，他的眼睛蓝的不可思议。  
“我爱你。”他说着，俯下身亲吻他。  
Lestrade咬着他的嘴唇：“我也爱你，还有你的格子睡衣。”  
他就是不给Mycroft好好吻他，贴在他唇上继续说道：“你不应该让我穿你的旧睡衣的。”  
Mycroft有些无奈的停下来：“你说你不喜欢穿新衣服。”  
“是的，”Lestrade颔首，“但是你还是应该送我一套新的，然后陪我一起穿旧它。”  
还需要说什么呢？一切多余的言语，都融化在唇舌间，成为他们最甜蜜的心照不宣。

FIN


	8. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft给自己放了一天假，什么都不干，就干Lestrade
> 
> 麦雷，PWP，甜，NC17

伦敦已经很多年没有这样了。黑云压城，暴雨倾盆，除了地铁还能运营之外，巴士和电车都停了，地下隧道淹了两个，积水的路段数不胜数。整个城市泡在水里乱成一锅粥，Mycroft却格外清闲。反正他不管内政和交通，私人飞机停飞，出差和会议泡汤，于是他给自己放了一天假。  
难得有一天假期，干点什么好呢？  
他站在落地窗前想了一想，然后从玻璃的倒影里看见了自己的爱人。  
作为一名责任心极强的英国警察，理论上来说探长先生绝不会在这时窝在家里，不过他右膝盖上的枪伤被医生叮嘱过不能泡冷水，所以Mycroft回家时顺路把探长先生也捞了回来，这会儿他正躺在沙发上生闷气。  
Mycroft走过去坐在他身边，探长先生脸上盖了本足球杂志，刚洗过的头发还没干，一缕一缕的从书页后面支楞出来。他刚把手放在他大腿上，探长先生抬脚就踹他，Mycroft轻笑一声执住他的脚踝，亲吻像雨点一样从膝弯一路滑下小腿肚，最后印在足心。  
“Greg…my dear dear Greg…”  
“滚。”探长先生言简意赅，把腿从他掌心挣脱出来，向他反方向挪了一挪。Mycroft打蛇上棍，也往里面坐了坐，将探长先生困在他和沙发靠背之间，手从大短裤的裤筒边缘摸进去，沿着内裤边来回滑动。  
这下探长先生躺不住了，他蹭的坐起身，足球杂志滑落在地上。  
“不，Mycroft。”他按住Mycroft的手臂，非常坚定的说，“我是不会在上班时间和你搞在一起的！”  
Mycroft一挑眉，手指勾起内裤边，啪嗒一声弹回去，然后大短裤的中央有什么东西慢慢显出轮廓，像岛屿浮出海面。  
“真的不行？”他一边用手指添柴加火，一边十分无辜的问他的爱人。  
“不行！”他的爱人咬牙坚持，因为气喘吁吁而毫无说服力，“在你学会尊重我之前都别想！”  
听到这话Mycroft停了手，他耷拉着脑袋，撇下嘴角，看上去可怜兮兮的。探长先生刚有些心软，下一秒就被男人压了个结结实实。  
“那就用口。”  
你特么还想我给你口？  
探长先生气得又想踹人，然后就觉得下身一凉，Mycroft扯下他的裤衩，低头就把他含了进去。  
探长先生的大腿一下就绷直了，Mycroft含的非常深，齐根吞入之后便停在那里，像亲吻一样在口腔里转动舌头，于是那个口是心非的小东西就在他嘴巴里慢慢坚硬起来。  
他的爱人在床上属于不太发出声音的那一类，动情了也只是低低喘息几声，却不知道自己那种低哑的呻吟最能撩拨的人兴起。  
Mycroft又深深吸了几下，把完全勃起的阴茎吐出来，满意的看到上面蒙上了一层亮晶晶的水膜。探长先生呜咽了一声，扭着屁股想把自己塞回去，Mycroft轻轻笑了，难得顺从的张开嘴。  
这次他没那么温柔，一上来就顺着筋络从底部直舔到顶端，一口含住，舌头绕着圆润的头部打转，再慢慢的将它吞进去，一直顶到自己的喉咙口。探长先生本来还伸手轻轻抚弄他的头发，后来快感上来了，手臂也舒展开来揪着沙发的皮靠背。他每次下意识的合拢腿，Mycroft就摁着他的大腿根扳开，这样反复没几次，探长先生的呻吟就喑哑的不行，指甲也在皮沙发上抓出几道猫爪一样的痕迹。  
等他晕晕乎乎的快射了，Mycroft却把它吐出来，不痛不痒的开始舔舐他的大腿根，用牙齿拉扯深棕色的蜷曲毛发，又顺着小腹亲上去，舌头在他肚脐眼里打转。探长先生两条腿架在他肩上，缠绕着他的后颈将他往自己身下压。他的下半身都快被舔麻木了，湿淋淋一片都是男人的口水，性器几乎贴着小腹，可是男人就是不碰它一下。  
他伸手下去想摸摸自己，却被男人一巴掌拍开。  
“你的手呢？”  
探长先生难耐的在沙发上磨蹭脸颊，迷迷糊糊的没听清，于是Mycroft又问了一遍。  
“你的手铐呢？”  
探长先生的阴茎抽搐了一下，他惊恐的望着伏在自己胯间的男人：“你问这个干什么？”  
男人侧过头去亲吻那根可怜的小东西，舌尖顺着一根青色的血管一路舔上去，最后重重嘬了一口头部。  
“没什么，就是问问，毕竟现在是上班时间，你应该带了手铐回来吧？”  
他说着又把它吞进去，探长先生发出一声满足的喟叹，尾音转变成激烈失望的哭喊。  
Mycroft终于不再舔他了，他挺身覆上来，一边把探长先生的T恤衫脱下来扔地上，一边解开自己的睡袍。他差不多也到极限了，下身剑拔弩张的十分狰狞，不过有句话怎么说来着，吃得苦中苦，方为人上人。于是Mycroft沉住一口气，低头去亲吻探长先生的嘴唇。  
“你的手铐放在哪儿？外衣口袋？抽屉里？真应该把你铐起来，这样你就没法摸自己，只能扭着腰求我。”  
他的爱人已经快受不了了，张着嘴饥渴的和他缠吻在一起，挺腰在他胯骨和小腹上胡乱戳刺。Mycroft扳着他的肩膀坚决的把他从自己身上分开。  
“不行，Lestrade，我必须尊重你，上班时间不能乱搞。”  
探长先生眼角都红了，他激烈的哽咽一声，在他身下自己翻过身：“操你的Mycroft，就他妈的闭嘴艹我！”  
这个时候Mycroft总算暴露出政客的本性了，他得寸进尺的拍拍探长先生的屁股：“再抬高一点。”  
他的爱人果然一声不吭的撅起屁股，脸深深埋在双臂和沙发坐垫里，只露出红的不行的耳朵尖。  
Mycroft刚艹进去他就射了，脊背绷紧，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。Mycroft抚摸着他隆起的肩胛骨，动用全身克制力才没被抽搐的甬道夹的也射出来。等到他的爱人腰都软了，他才掐着探长先生的腰肢抽插起来，一边伸手就着他小腹上沾染的精液揉弄。他的探长被插到最后，什么话都说了，包括爱你，想被你铐，我错了，下次再也不敢了。Mycroft也没好到哪儿去，基本上把他一辈子能做的承诺都说完了。射在爱人体内之后Mycroft力尽的趴在他身上，一边亲吻他脖子上的汗水，一边用手指在他肩头轻轻画圈。  
他喜欢看见自己的手指印在爱人的皮肤上，鲜明的肤色差异既情色又意外的和谐，像咖啡里旋转着的奶泡，虽然黑白分明，却是装在同一个杯子里，你中有我，我中有你。  
“爱你。”他又吻了一下爱人的锁骨，对方有气无力的哼唧了一声。他们调整了一下身体，相拥着在沙发上睡着了。

FIN


	9. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迟到的RG生贺和脱欧梗，依旧是一篇短小的麦雷肉  
> 甜而污，NC17，Dirty Talk，Blow job

“没想到你看上去黑，屁股蛋还挺白。”Mycroft扯下探长先生的大短裤，对着面前两团白嫩啧啧赞叹。Lestrade趴在床上翻了个白眼，“你上不上，快点快点，下午Sherlock还要溜进现场，我得赶过去防止他和Anderson打起来。”  
Mycroft简直猝不及防，“咱们定个规矩，Greg，你不能在床上提另一个男人的名字，尤其是Sherlock。”  
Lestrade闻言一挑眉毛，嘿嘿笑着翻身把男人扑倒，三下两下扯掉他的衬衣和内裤。  
“怎么，你听到Sherlock硬不起来？”他一边说，一边故意摸他，“这不是挺精神的嘛，hey小不列颠，咱们又见面了啊。”  
Mycroft呻吟一声捂住脸，“也不许喊我的那里……小不列颠，D.I. Lestrade，大英政府严正警告。”  
“那要看它表现怎么样。”Lestrade咬着他的嘴唇轻笑，“要是它站得起来就是大不列颠了，你说对吧。”  
他也就对着记者笨嘴拙舌了，一到床上什么都说得出来，Mycroft爱死他这一点了。不过，他更爱他被塞满嘴巴说不出话来的样子，比如现在。  
他的恋人正将他整个含进嘴里，唾液从他饱胀的嘴角溢出来，他哼哼着，把微凉的口水蹭在他大腿上。  
“舔舔我，亲爱的。”Mycroft用手指描摹他的下颌骨，它完全打开了，方正的棱角戳在他掌心。探长先生含糊不清的嘟囔了一句“求我”，Mycroft也不知道自己怎么听懂的，大概是他特别聪明的缘故。  
“求你。”他压低嗓音，手掌压在他后脑勺让自己进的更深，并因此舒服的叹息出来。  
“求你含着我，舔我，用你的舌头舔过大不列颠领土每一寸，吮吸我，直到我射出来，然后吞咽我，全部……”  
探长先生涨红了脸，也不知是羞得还是喘不过气憋得。他真的全做到了，但他彻查大不列颠时太过尽责，最后被猝然喷射出的精液呛到，揪着床单咳的撕心裂肺。Mycroft赶忙起身倒了杯水递给他，拍着他的背顺气。  
“你还好吧Greg，抱歉忘了说。”  
“没事。”他的爱人哑着嗓子说。他接过水杯却没喝，而是砸了砸嘴，戏谑的看了Mycroft一眼，“挺浓啊Holmes先生，最近忙得够呛？”  
Mycroft好笑的自己喝了一口吻住他，他们分享了那些味道不可描述的液体，然后又缠绵了一会儿，才分开嘴唇。  
“英国脱欧，苏格兰公投，伦敦都闹着要独立，能不忙吗。”Mycroft叹了口气，“我好想你。”  
“嗯哼。”Lestrade在他怀里换了个姿势，将自己还肿胀的部位贴在他腿间磨蹭，“你敢不想我，都一个礼拜没回家了。”  
“那我要尝尝你的味道，有没有背着我自己解决，嗯？”他说着低下头去啃他锁骨，一边用手掂量探长先生沉甸甸的警棍。他的爱人说着才没有我不要，一边挺起腰将自己送进他嘴里。  
他们有一个礼拜没见面了，想得不行也只能趁着午休这点时间，手口并用的在办公室隔间里来上一发。  
Mycroft有太多事需要操心，欧洲，英国，伦敦，换届，Sherlock，但是当他听着探长先生压抑的呻吟，当他抱着他温热的身体，抚慰他肿胀躁动的欲望，他又觉得没什么事情比眼前的恋人更重要。  
他把手指上恋人的体液舔掉，Lestrade受不了的翻给他一个白眼，凑上来吻他。  
“你该去上班了。”Mycroft搂着他，让他趴在自己身上。床虽然舒服却很小，甚至不容许他们并排躺下。  
Lestrade有气无力的点点头，“你不也是。”  
“今晚我会争取早点下班的。”  
“不用勉强。”Lestrade啄吻一下他的胸膛，爬起身来收拾自己，“我今天十二点前回不来的。”  
他穿好衣服，又把Mycroft从床上拽起来，粗手粗脚的帮他打好领结，拍拍他的屁股，“上战场吧，大不列颠先生。”  
Mycroft失笑，拽着他的皮带最后吻了探长先生一下，目送他离开房间。  
他嘴里还残留着Lestrade的味道，那尝起来实在不怎么样。他从抽屉里取出一盒巧克力，随便挑了一颗扔进嘴里，闭上眼享受它慢慢融化。  
Love is a box of chocolate，他想，你永远不知道下一口是什么味道，但它总是甜的。

FIN.


	10. 少年巫师的烦恼 by 不加糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HPAU，傻白甜逗，HE  
> 文风欢脱，充满了段子和吐槽  
> 夏熊雷傻麦傲娇，切勿较真看个乐  
> 基本算是麦雷麦无差，G

Mycroft不知道那个叫Gregory Lestrade的格兰芬多小子到底有什么毛病。  
他正躺在挂了深绿色帐幔的四柱床上，枕着室友的鼾声无法入眠。若不是顾忌宿规，他真想扔个噤声咒过去。  
难道是因为书院？他翻了个身，继续沉思。  
Mycroft自己是个斯莱特林，几年前一本名叫《哈利波特》的小说正式向麻瓜们展现了隐匿千百年的魔法世界，由前任校长邓布利多授权一位文笔卓越的麻瓜女作家撰写，也算是半个官方刊物。前任校长为了顺利卸任——他已经在位107年了——直接让女作家把自己写死了，还死的特别惨，终于博得了校董事会里大半女巫师的泪水和票数。那老家伙第二个恶趣味便是故意安排格兰芬多与斯莱特林对立，搞得现在全世界都觉得他们两个书院应该相看两厌，可现实却恰恰相反。  
简单来说，霍格沃兹的四大书院可以如下概括：拉文克劳全是学霸，格兰芬多都是勇者，斯莱特林爱耍心机，赫奇帕奇耿直的要命。所以你看，拉文克劳的智商太高，赫奇帕奇的智商太低。也就斯莱特林和格兰芬多双商相近，一个有点小精明，一个有点小胆识，因此最谈得来，两个书院的关系也最亲近。  
当然，以上仅为泛泛而谈，Mycroft的智商放在拉文克劳也是数一数二，而他弟弟Sherlock则是格兰芬多出了名的天才和刺头。  
事实上，Mycroft一直觉得分院帽是按脸分的，木讷近视的分去拉文克劳，虎头虎脑的分去赫奇帕奇，瘦削沉静的分进斯莱特林，英俊开朗的分进格兰芬多，搞得拉文克劳没几个男生能看，漂亮的全是知性少女，一到期末舞会便一妹难求，赫奇帕奇的姑娘却无人问津，谁叫她们一个比一个肌肉大块。而斯莱特林一水儿的白皙忧郁少年，格兰芬多则盛产阳光帅气的小伙儿，比如那个Gregory Lestrade。他弟弟算是个例外，Sherlock继承了妈咪的高颧骨，长得就像匹烈马，分院帽估计也挺无奈的，沉默了一分四十秒，最后把他踢进了格兰芬多。  
扯远了扯远了……Mycroft拉回自己的思绪，他一生气就控制不住思维游走。  
所以不是因为书院，他恨恨的捏紧拳头，又翻了个身。  
那是为什么，为什么那个Lestrade像跟他有仇一样，事事找他麻烦？  
这学期第一节魔药课的时候Mycroft还不知道Lestrade是谁，知道的话他打死也不会同意他坐在旁边，绝不，就算他是个银灰色头发的俊美少年也不行。要知道，魔药课的座位固定了便不能改，同桌两人互为搭档，检验对方炼出的药剂是否成功，而Mycroft的噩梦就从那天开始了。  
十一堂课，迄今为止整整十一堂课，Lestrade就没有一个药剂是炼成功的。Mycroft出过满身红疹，变过熊人，吐过鼻涕虫，还丢了自己的下半身——隐形药水失败导致，而那个格兰芬多的智障小子只会睁着他那双深棕色大眼睛，快要哭出来一样跟他结结巴巴道歉。  
“Mycroft……抱……抱歉……我也不知道怎么会……”  
演得跟真的似的，真当他傻？  
这还不算完，除了地狱试炼一般的魔法药剂，Lestrade在草药课上糊他一脸曼德拉草，魔咒课上别断了他的魔杖，图书馆里抢走最后一本教参，连在走廊上偶遇都要撞他一下才算完。  
为什么他上什么课去到哪儿都能遇见这个找茬的？Mycroft快要绝望了。  
而这一切在一周前的魁地奇比赛上达到高潮。  
作为斯莱特林的找球手，Mycroft一向以行踪飘忽闻名四大书院，基本上他找到金色飞贼的时候，裁判还没找到他呢。而一周前、一周前，Mycroft咬紧后槽牙，狠狠咽下满心屈辱与不甘。  
一周前，当他向眼前的金色飞贼伸出手时，只听远处传来一声暴喝。  
“Mycroft！！！！！！”  
他一转脸，就被两个魁地球一起结结实实命中脑门，当场从扫帚上掉下来，严重脑震荡外加摔断了十一根骨头。  
他在床上躺了四天才能下地，每天晚上咬着被角听自己骨头喀拉喀拉的长。队友告诉他一球是他亲爱的弟弟Sherlock——格兰芬多的击球手打得，还有一球——他用脚趾头想都知道——则是Gregory Lestrade打过来的。  
这是多大的仇恨值啊，Mycroft都要被感动了，Gregory Lestrade，格兰芬多的队长兼守门员，放着自家球门不管，一扫把抡飞最重的那只球，横跨整个球场砸在他脑门上，还先喊了他的名字提醒？  
嘶啦一声，他攥在掌心里蹂躏了大半夜的纸条终于被撕破了。  
Mycroft坐起身，撩开帐幔看了看床头的沙漏，凌晨一点差十分。他把那张破破烂烂的纸条拼起来又看了一遍，虽然那句话他扫一眼就会背了。  
禁林小屋外，凌晨一点，有要事，请务必前来，拜托了。-Gregory Lestrade。  
有要事……有要事……Mycroft盯着那几个字，恨恨的想，能有什么要事？一看就是又要找他麻烦。  
那还指望他自己送上门去？想都别想！  
Mycroft将纸条扯碎了扔废纸篓里，抱着胳膊靠在床头琢磨。  
这次的把戏有点新奇，偷偷摸摸托了人往他书里夹纸条，他住院五天倒是不见Lestrade来病房晃悠一次。  
怎么能不来呢？Mycroft换了个姿势生闷气。好不容易把他整残废了，都不来嘲讽两声？  
一定有阴谋。  
想到这里，Mycroft腾地爬起来换衣服。  
Holmes的家训就是迎难而上，既然有阴谋，他当然要去查个水落石出。

漏夜而出，肯定是不能提灯笼的，不过Mycroft远远就看见了破木屋前的Lestrade，谁叫他围着格兰芬多的红围巾，又穿了一件十分愚蠢的圣诞毛衣，生怕别人看不见他半夜溜出宿舍似的。  
肯定有古怪。  
Mycroft紧了紧自己的黑斗篷，放重脚步，喊了一声“Lestrade”。  
银灰色头发的少年立刻转过身，看清是他，眼睛便微微一亮，十分欢喜的向他跑过来。  
Mycroft整张脸隐在黑色面料之下，只露出瘦削苍白的下巴尖，他抬一抬下颌，高冷的模样让Lestrade迟疑的慢下脚步。  
“就停在那儿，对，三步远，不许靠近我。”  
少年一下就蔫了，他停在三步远的位置，低头揉一揉鼻子，又期期艾艾的问他。  
“外面冷，我们要不要进屋去说？”  
Mycroft眯起眼，打量了一下不远处废弃的木屋，果断摇摇头。  
“不要。”  
“好……好吧”  
他们站在冷风里干瞪眼，Mycroft的发卷被风一吹，蹭的额头直发痒，他硬憋着没伸手去挠。  
不能输，气势不能输！  
就在他快要撑不住时，Lestrade终于开了口。  
“你的伤好了吗？”  
“我不知道，你说呢。”Mycroft干巴巴的反问，“没好我能大半夜跑出来陪你吹冷风？”  
Lestrade瑟缩了一下，“的确挺冷的。”  
Mycroft趁他不注意挠挠脑袋，才不耐烦的撅起嘴巴，“知道就好，有话快说。”  
“我……我是来跟你道歉的……”  
“道歉？”Mycroft打断他，“你有什么好道歉的？你是格兰芬多的队长，我是斯莱特林的找球手，你就是在球场上把我弄死了魔法部也不会找你麻烦。”  
Lestrade打了个喷嚏，把自己缩进围巾里，他看上去快哭了。  
“我真的不是故意的……”  
“是，你真的不是故意打断我十一根骨头，不是故意每副药剂都失败，不是故意念错缴械咒然后踩断我的魔杖，也不是故意把哭泣的曼德拉草塞我嘴里——道歉，我住院五天怎么不见你来道歉？”  
“对不起对不起，我以为你还在生气才没去医院看你。”  
“说完了？”Mycroft冷冰冰的问他，Lestrade鼻头通红，头摇得像拨浪鼓。  
“那个…学期末的舞会你有没有邀请舞伴？”他一边说，一边小小靠近半步，Mycroft瞪大眼，露出一副你怎么敢的震惊表情。  
“你想干什么？问出我想邀请谁再抢走我的舞伴让我出丑？”  
“不是不是，怎么可能！”Lestrade急的都结巴了，“是我…我想邀请你！”  
天雷滚滚，Mycroft简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你想邀请我？”他把斗篷边儿从对方手指尖拽回来，“我不知道你从哪儿打听到我喜欢男生，但是如果你想借此捉弄我，Lestrade，你还是回去做梦吧！我就是邀请Sherlock也不会和你跳舞的！”  
他说完一甩斗篷转身就走，Lestrade赶忙拉住他的胳膊。  
“我…我…不是…那个……”  
Mycroft回过头冷冷逼视他，Lestrade冲到嘴边的解释又一个字都说不出了。  
他喜欢这个冷漠的斯莱特林很久了，好不容易在Sherlock的帮助下鼓起勇气追求他，却只让对方越来越厌恶自己。今晚他本想好好和他道歉，然后邀请他当舞伴的，可他布置了大半夜的禁林小屋，Mycroft连进都不愿意进去。  
干脆表白算了，反正事情已经没法更糟糕。Lestrade绝望的想，终于鼓起勇气。  
“Mycroft，我……我喜欢……”  
“蠢货！”  
听到毫不留情的羞辱，格兰芬多少年的心哗啦啦碎了一地。  
谁知道下一秒他就被扑倒，Mycroft摁住他压在他身上，一边拽他衣服一边咬牙切齿的嘟囔，“丑死了，快脱掉！”  
Lestrade懵了，这是什么情况？

其实甩着斗篷离开那会儿，Mycroft还是很清醒的。但是当他被Lestrade拉住胳膊转过身，直直撞进那双水汪汪的大眼睛时，他就像被打人柳当头抽了一个踉跄，整个人都不好了。  
怎么会有那么美的银白色头发？他恍惚的盯着少年的短发。比禁林里独角兽的鬃毛还要柔顺，比大讲堂里上千根蜡烛悬空摇曳还要夺目，简直是月光倾泻而下，所有光华全部凝聚到一个人身上。那银白色的光芒流淌在他的发梢，他圆润小巧的鼻头，还有藏了星辰的暖棕色眼瞳……Mycroft听见自己的血液在沸腾，咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡，像坩埚里五光十色的魔法草药。可是，当一件圣诞毛衣突兀的出现在他视野中，怒火立刻席卷而来。  
“蠢货！”  
他咆哮着把他推倒在地上。  
怎么能穿这么丑的衣服？  
赶快脱，必须要脱掉！  
他在心里理直气壮下了结论，丝毫没觉出任何不妥。早就想这么干了，他哼着小曲儿扯开那条碍眼的围巾，拽着毛衣领口撕拉一声将它从中间撕开。而他的美人儿在他身下扭着腰，沼泽精灵一般喊他的名字。  
“Mycroft……哦……Mycroft……”  
Mycroft俯身堵住他的嘴，把那双樱桃色的唇瓣含在齿间，他边咬边吸吮，真的有比樱桃汁还要甜蜜的液体流进他口中。他叹息着，用双腿和体重固定住少年的腰，忍不住将手滑进白色的衬衣里摩挲。  
他的皮肤如此滑腻，小腹如此紧实，腰线如此流畅，呻吟又如此动听。Mycroft喘着粗气开始解他的裤腰带。  
谁能抗拒呢？他多么美丽，多么柔软，多么媚人，多么……疼！  
Mycroft痛呼一声，捂着后脑勺倒在地上，脑海中疯狂的念头像被念了移形换影咒一样，砰的一下全消失了。他还没缓过劲儿，只觉得身体一轻。  
混了巨人血统的林场看守把他提溜在半空中，不可置信的冲他咆哮：“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之事！”他的吐沫星子喷了Mycroft一脸，“你居然、在禁林里、企图强暴和你同级的学生？还是个男孩！”  
“什么？”Mycroft大脑一片空白，他看看怒气冲冲的看守，又看看地上的Lestrade，少年哆哆嗦嗦的蜷缩起身子，他衣不蔽体，围巾揉在土里，毛衣被撕成两半，腰间和脖子上尽是指痕，下嘴唇上还留着半个齿印，果然是一副饱经蹂躏、强暴未遂的模样。  
Mycroft捂住自己的脸，简直悔不当初。  
妈的，果然有阴谋。

林场看守不叫海格而叫海参崴，也没有书里的海格那么温顺善良反差萌，就是个十分暴躁的混血巨人。他差点儿当场折了Mycroft才修好没多久的魔杖，将他直接逐出霍格沃茨，然而Lestrade在地上挣扎着说了一句“他是我男朋友”，巨人竟然就信了一半。  
“不信你去检查小屋，我们为了今晚的约会还特意布置了屋子。”Lestrade哑着嗓子补充，“刚才那些只是……只是情趣，我提议的，他没有企图强暴我。”  
于是受害人立马晋升为同伙，赫奇帕奇真是没救了，连教职员工的智商都如此堪忧。不过Mycroft没什么好抱怨的，他不用被勒令退学了。罔顾宿规和夜闯禁林为他们换来20个小时的禁闭，耿直的海参崴教授一手拎一个，带他们回城堡接受惩罚。  
魔杖被没收了，对少年巫师来说，没有魔杖差不多就是个废巫了，Mycroft像条咸鱼一样被巨人看守扛在肩头，毫无体面可言的一颠一晃。而Lestrade挂在另一边，只露出乱糟糟的半个脑袋。  
阴谋，这一切都是锅阴谋。从约他见面，到看守出现抓个现形，甚至最后开口救场，全部都是Lestrade计划好的。换个智商低的现在估计要对Lestrade感激涕零了，Mycroft才没那么傻呢，Lestrade救他绝不是因为良心发现——要是他被赶回家了，Lestrade怎么继续找他麻烦，拿他寻开心？  
该死的分院帽，丫果然是看脸分的，这么有心机的人居然进了格兰芬多而非斯莱特林？真是没有天理。  
“你是怎么做到的。”麦咸鱼不死心的扭着脑袋凑过去逼问，“你是怎么让我失去理智的？”  
另一条咸鱼蔫蔫的装死。  
“你对我施了咒？”  
对面还是没有声音。  
Mycroft自己想想便觉得不可能，Lestrade连缴械咒都念不对，怎么可能神不知鬼不觉的对他下咒？  
“你给我下了药？”  
也不对，就Lestrade在魔药课上那水平，除非他得到了混血王子的亲手指导，否则能熬出一锅汤来都是奇迹。  
“到底是什么？”Mycroft压低嗓音吼他，Lestrade不说话，只是低头吸溜一下鼻子。他现在一点也不迷人了，眼角鼻头红成一片，脸颊上还留着几道泥巴印，看上去委屈又恍惚。  
“事到如今你还装什么哑巴？别在这里故作姿态。”  
Lestrade张了张嘴，Mycroft还没听清他说了啥，只觉得屁股上啪叽一痛。  
“老实点！不许交头接耳！”海参崴教授一边警告他，一边又落下一巴掌，结结实实的揍在Mycroft屁股蛋上。  
……晴天霹雳！  
他，堂堂Holmes家长子，竟然被打屁股了？  
妈咪都没这样打过我！  
Mycroft咬着嘴唇，在寒风中欲哭无泪。   
颜面何存啊颜面何存，Holmes家的颜面何存！然后他才想到，Holmes家哪里还有什么脸，早就被他丢光了。要知道，“禁林野合关禁闭”并没有比“强暴未遂勒令退学”好听多少，一样的愧对先祖有辱门风。  
妈咪一定会把我赶出家门的，Mycroft挂在海森崴教授的肩头，觉得自己咸咸的鱼生彻底绝望了。  
然后希望的曙光就出现了。  
今晚的霍格沃茨注定是Holmes兄弟的主场，回到城堡后Mycroft才知道，Sherlock，他那不争气的弟弟，赶着零点组了个团去密室刷巨蟒，巡夜的麦格教授呼啦啦一波抓了几十个学生，其中大半鼻青脸肿。这次违禁四大书院全凑齐了，连赫奇帕奇唯一的智力担当John Watson都被关了禁闭。大礼堂里积分掉的惨不忍睹，四尊宝石沙漏好一阵叮咚乱响，跟大半夜天上下钱了似的。  
太好了，Mycroft苦中作乐的想，起码他不会被妈咪赶出家门了，不然Holmes夫人得把两个儿子都赶走，她一定舍不得Holmes家绝后。  
接下来的事情就有点尴尬了。按照道理来说，关禁闭嘛，自然是应该一人一间小黑屋的，但如今地牢关满了，只剩下最后一格空位。好在海森崴教授只有一根筋，压根纠结不起来，大手一挥就把他两一起扔了进去。  
霍格沃茨的禁闭室Mycroft还是第一次蹲，大抵天下小黑屋都长一个样，没凳没床，没水没粮，墙壁厚的叫破喉咙也没人搭理，真棒。  
不过其他地方的禁闭室倒不会突然出现幽灵。格兰芬多那只差点没头的尼克是个意外访客，但他不是为了探望自己书院的学生而来。幽灵爵士深信当年Holmes的先祖也投了反对票，令他被无头俱乐部拒之门外，因此当他得知一夜之间Holmes家两个后代都被关了禁闭，便欢天喜地的穿墙进来围观。Mycroft不愠不火的接受了幽灵的全盘嘲讽，心中满是怜悯。看他这么活泼，一定还没拜访过Sherlock，不然早被气散了，天佑亡灵。  
他礼貌的送走了幽灵爵士，回头才发现Lestrade躲得远远的，缩在墙角一言不发。砖石地面阴冷湿凉，Mycroft眯起眼，确定是Lestrade在发抖而非自己眼花。  
“过来，”他皱眉冲对面道，“两个人靠在一起暖和点。”  
“我不冷。”格兰芬多少年扯扯身上最后一层破衣服，梗着脖子拒绝。  
“我冷。”Mycroft裹在两层羊毛针织衫里，睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
Lestrade慢吞吞的蹭过来，Mycroft没好气的把自己的披风往他身上盖，Lestrade一点也不配合。  
“你到底在别扭什么？”Mycroft也火了，狠狠将披风的系带打了个死结，“我都被关进来了你还不开心？还是说你后悔了，觉得让我退学回家更好？”  
少年仍然冷得直哆嗦，听到他这句话，也不知哪里来的力气，一把推开他。  
“Mycroft你混蛋！”  
“我混蛋？”Mycroft冷笑一声，“我不混蛋，我傻，我被魁地奇球砸傻了才会明知有诈还来赴你的约。”  
Lestrade把他的斗篷从身上扯下来，揉成一团甩在地上，又踩了两脚。  
“You Bastard！”  
他大概是想喊的，但嗓子哑得提不起音调，只能破风箱似的嘶嘶作响。他这副又气又急的模样太过逼真，Mycroft几乎要相信是自己冤枉他了。  
“我没有陷害你，”Lestrade既委屈又心碎，他揪着Mycroft的衣领，眼睛红的像只兔子，“我怎么会……我喜欢你啊唔——”  
Mycroft突然搂住他，Lestrade猝不及防，一头撞进他怀里。真暖和。  
“别动。”头顶上传来一声警告，他象征性的扭了两下，乖乖赖在那胸膛上不动弹了。  
Mycroft觉得自己正抱着一块冰，Lestrade冷透了，脸颊上一丝热意也没有。胸口传来的凉意帮助他更快清醒，他摇摇头，脑中那股混沌和疯狂这才渐渐散去。  
刚才Lestrade一开口，Mycroft就觉得不对劲，他头昏脑胀，却盯着那双兔子眼移不开视线。脏兮兮的少年在他眼中重新变得迷人起来，银灰色的头发逐渐转化成银白，在幽暗的禁闭室里闪着光。他美得不可思议，Mycroft甚至想俯身亲吻他脸上的泥点。这感觉和禁林中一模一样，幸好这次他当机立断，一巴掌把Lestrade拍进怀里。  
视线接触一切断，心里的冲动便平息下来，他怀里的人软软挣动了一下，Mycroft紧紧摁着他的脑袋不敢松手。  
这也太邪门了，Mycroft心有余悸的喘着粗气。被他抱在胸口捂了半天的Lestrade终于回过味儿来。  
“你是不是又……”  
“Shih，Quiet.”陷入沉思的那个不轻不重的拍了一下他的后脑勺。  
Mycroft正站在思维宫殿中央，这是一间巨大的图书馆，六面书架环绕着他呈正六边形排列，再蜂巢一般延展开。他手上有四个检索标签：视觉接触，失控，幻觉，即时触发。他将它们送上半空，很快，书籍和文献从书架上漂浮起来，嗖嗖飞向他，一下就把他淹没了。  
可能性太多了，各式各样的魔咒、药剂、魔法香氛、魔石制成的隐形眼镜片、种族技能……Mycroft从书海里挣扎出半个脑袋，想了想，又加上一条“银白色头发”。  
埋在他身上的书本瞬间少了大半，他站起身，肚子上一本古书滑落在地。Mycroft捡起它，黑底书皮上用白线勾勒出女性的轮廓，寥寥几笔便已十分媚人，《珍稀妖精图鉴之保加利亚篇》，Mycroft一看到书名就明白了。  
早该想到的，遇见Lestrade之后他的智商宛如喂了狗。保加利亚最出名最稀有的妖精，传说中居于水泽云雾间的精灵，白金色的头发常被错认为阳光下飞溅的水花，被她们迷惑的男人会陷入癫狂，不吃不喝忘记一切。这些精灵并不恪守自己的族群领地，和人类通婚后也有一些迁出保加利亚，其中最大的一支居于法国。  
法国，Lestrade可不就是法国的姓氏么？  
他沉思时放松了手上的力道，Lestrade从他怀里悄咪咪探出半张脸，偷偷摸摸抬眼看他。密室里仅有的那点光像是全落在了Mycroft身上，它们从他蜷曲的发卷间漏下来，落在英挺的鼻梁上。见他长久没动静，Lestrade的胆子也大了起来，视线从他下巴尖那道性感的凹陷，上移到唇边天生一点笑窝，接下来是高度正好的颧骨，细长的眼尾，还有淡淡一笔疏朗的眉梢。  
Lestrade一直记得那个午后，他打着哈欠从书架上抽出要借得书，空隙里正漏出这半张面孔，对方没有看见他，他却心虚似的闪躲开，背靠书架听见自己扑通乱跳的心声。  
这时Mycroft突然睁开眼，Lestrade傻乎乎被逮了个正着，他还没来得及移开视线，Mycroft就带着点咬牙切齿开了口。  
“你竟然是个媚娃！”  
“什么？”Lestrade吓了一跳，“你怎么知道……”  
他说了一半发现Mycroft气色不对，这才反应过来，赶忙解释。  
“不是你想的那样，我也不知道……”  
“不是我想的怎样？”Mycroft先捂住那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，才恨声反问。他长这么大从未被人如此彻底的玩弄过，气得声音都在发抖。  
“你这个狡猾的妖精，这就是你的阴谋？接近我、捉弄我，把我骗到禁林里魅惑，等我失去理智引来看守，再假装好心的替我解围，让我放松戒心，这样你就能继续魅惑我直到我变成你的玩物，对你言听计……”  
他停住了，感到掌心一片湿凉，新的温热的水珠还在不断滚出来，他忽然就说不下去了。  
Mycroft不是没见过男孩子哭，Sherlock小时候三天两头挨板子，和他闯的祸比起来纯粹是他活该，但那小捣蛋鬼每次都哭的理直气壮，巴不得全庄园陪他一起受罪，传到Mycroft耳朵里只让他气得牙痒痒。可Lestrade哭起来不一样，他一点声音都没有，只是肩头几不可见的轻轻耸动，还有那些泪水，流进他手心时已经微凉了。  
Mycroft像被烫到一般缩回手，Lestrade立刻转过头去。  
他们都沉默了一会儿，禁室中只能听见几声浅浅的抽泣，最后Mycroft呐呐地说：“你别……别哭了。”  
Lestrade不理他，他抓起地上Mycroft的斗篷，把鼻涕眼泪全糊在上面，然后哑着嗓子道：“谁哭了。”  
Mycroft没敢接话，Lestrade吸吸鼻子，“我要冷死了。”  
Mycroft脱下自己的羊毛线衫往他身上套，Lestrade也不躲，任由对方抬起他的胳膊给他穿袖子。衣服是高领的，Mycroft比他高大半个头，因此衣领也一直包到他耳垂，Mycroft相当自觉的帮他打理领口，并不知道自己怎么就没头没脑的弱势起来。  
等到他把少年的下巴尖从衣料里拯救出来，Mycroft才小心翼翼转回之前的话头。  
“你刚刚说，你也不知道什么？”  
Lestrade趴在他胸口闷闷道：“我也不知道我是媚娃。”  
Mycroft调整了一下坐姿，好让他靠的舒服一点。  
“我们家的确有媚娃血统，我外祖母是，虽然媚娃血统隔代遗传，但从来都是传女不传男的，鬼知道怎么会遗传到我身上。森林里你突然……突然发疯之后我才意识到不对劲，本来想离你远一点的，结果你非让我坐过来……”  
他说到这里又有一点委屈，瞪了Mycroft一眼，“谁要陷害你啊，混蛋。”  
混蛋自知理亏，只好把他搂的更紧一点以表歉意。  
“我也不是故意魅惑你的，”Lestrade十分郁闷，“可能是刚觉醒的缘故，我还无法好好掌控它。”  
“你以前没有出过类似的状况吗？”  
“类似状况啊……”Lestrade想了一想，“小时候家里养了一只大狗，平时都挺温顺的，有一天我亲它，它突然发了狂一样要咬我，这算吗？”  
Mycroft拒绝回答这个问题。  
“那你的发色呢？你母亲应该不是银发吧，媚娃发色越浅血统越纯，你突然长出银灰色头发，他们就不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“嗯……他们以为我是少年白，还叮嘱我念书不要太辛苦……”  
这……心真大，果然是亲爹妈，Mycroft有点想扶额。  
“所以我会被你魅惑，因为你……”  
“因为我喜欢你。”Lestrade自暴自弃的说，“今晚约你出来就是想表白的，谁知道会变成这样。”  
为了以防万一，这句话他是把脑袋埋在Mycroft怀里说的，因此没有看见Mycroft瞬间扬起的嘴角。  
“那你干嘛一直捉弄我？”  
“谁捉弄你了！”Lestrade忿忿不平的抬起头，“我……我一直在努力追求你。”  
Mycroft差点被这真相呛死。  
“追我，你确定？你打断了我十一根骨头哎！”  
“那是意外。”Lestrade涨红了脸，“我本来想救你的，怕你被Sherlock那一球打伤，结果击球的时候打偏了，没把他的球撞飞，而是把你砸下去了……”  
好吧，勉强可以接受。  
“那魔药课上的汤剂呢？你不会真的十一次都错的那么离谱吧？”  
“我也不明白。”Lestrade垮下肩膀，“明明每次上课前我都专门找Sherlock练习过的，结果一到课上就完全失败。”  
“Sherlock？”Mycroft敏锐的抓住了重点。  
“对啊，Sherlock。”Lestrade点点头，“是他鼓励我追你的，如果没有他帮忙，我也不敢……”  
Mycroft没等他说完就叹了一口气，实在很难说谁比谁更蠢，是连错十一次都没起过疑心的Lestrade，还是老老实实连喝了十一碗的自己。  
“那魔咒课呢，那个崩断我魔杖的缴械咒？”他不抱什么希望的问。  
“Sherlock帮我改进的魔咒，大概是我没掌握好。”  
“……图书馆里抢走最后一本参考书也是他教你的？”  
“他说你会欣赏眼光相同的人。”  
“在走廊上撞我……”  
“为了让你印象深刻。”  
“把哭泣的曼德拉草塞我嘴里又怎么解释？”  
“……呃，抱歉，那是我手滑。”  
我特么还能说什么，Mycroft头疼的按住眉心。有弟如此，早晚气死，他只希望死前能摁着Sherlock好好打一顿屁股。  
“所以你真的在追我。”他终于开始消化这一事实，并不由自主的和怀里的少年对视。这只泪腺脆弱又笨拙好骗的小媚娃喜欢他，即使被他误会仍然锲而不舍的追求他，实在是太蠢……得可爱了。  
“Lestrade，”Mycroft想了一会儿，用那种十分郑重的口吻说，“我还是不能接受你的舞伴邀请。”  
少年眼神一黯，低下头去低低的“哦”了一声，他不知道什么时候把Mycroft的斗篷捡了起来，正用手擦他自己留下的鞋印。  
Mycroft勾着他的下巴让他抬起头，果不其然那双眼角又红了，Lestrade打掉他的手，自己用袖子呼噜一把脸。  
“干嘛啊你。”  
Mycroft捧过他的面颊，等它们被捂热了才问道：“你愿意当我的舞伴吗，Greg？”   
他真的不是故意想看他一脸懵逼的模样，只是为了Holmes家族的名声着想，他绝对不能被人用这么蠢的方式追到手而已。  
所以要换一换，换他来追这小傻瓜。  
他的小媚娃没有出声，但他从眼神到呼吸都在说“我愿意我愿意”。  
等等……眼神？！  
Lestrade又一次被扑倒了。  
Mycroft一边扯他的衣服，一边面容扭曲的嘶吼：“Lestrade你你里……里要控几里自己啊！”  
不是他大舌头，实在是热吻的时候太难咬准发音。   
Lestrade闭着眼睛哀嚎，然而一切都已太迟了。  
“对不起Mycroft……我我我我控制不住我自己啊唔——”

差点被Sherlock气散的幽灵面如死灰的飘进来求安慰，又死不如生的捂着眼睛飘了出去。  
世风日下，人心不古，Holmes家终于要绝后了，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

少年巫师Mycroft最近十分烦恼。  
他恋爱了。  
他交了第一个男朋友。  
他男朋友（大概）是（这世上唯一一只男性）媚娃。  
他家媚娃刚刚觉醒，一动情就自动触发魅惑技能。  
他一被魅惑，就控制不住自己。  
这真是让人很头疼，很头疼。  
不过后来他发现，失去自控的感觉也没那么……坏。  
实际上，还挺爽的（。

FIN

最后送大家一个小彩蛋。。真的有人在看么（。）

彩蛋：  
海森崴教授的床前多了一行字，一笔一划深深刻在床板上。  
切忌让孤男寡男同处一间禁闭室，绝对不行！  
简直是血的教训。  
直到今天，他仍会想起那天早上打开禁闭室门看见的景象。  
然后他就得用凤凰泪眼药水来洗眼睛。  
不知道新校长会不会同意借他冥想盆，把那段记忆抽出来呢？  
大龄单身男巨人抹一把辛酸泪，默默钻进自己的冷被窝。

(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～


	11. 三人行，必有我哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转雷姐，幼年夏，麦雷，甜，逗

当福尔摩斯夫人在晚餐前宣布他们将去普罗旺斯度周末时，夏洛克摔了叉子，打翻了一碟甜豌豆。  
“你们不能走。”他哇哇大叫，“我不要被关在家里！”  
“不会的，亲爱的，”福尔摩斯夫人安慰自己的小儿子，“麦克会照顾你的。”  
她的长子，迈克罗夫特，吃完最后一块炸鱼柳，优雅的放下刀叉，对弟弟撕心裂肺的哭喊（这样更糟，更糟！）充耳不闻，向母亲露出一个微笑。  
“当然，妈咪，我会带夏利一起出去玩的，相信我的女朋友可以照顾好他。”  
“我才不要和你一起约会！”夏洛克咧着嘴大哭，他哥哥眉毛都不皱一下。  
“别这么说，夏利，我保证你会喜欢她。”  
“看上你的人一定也好不到哪儿去，”夏洛克相当直白的指出，“你是个胖子，还秃！”  
这太不礼貌了，当晚他被勒令吃掉整碟甜豌豆，并且之后的一个礼拜都必须在八点半前上床睡觉。  
至于周末，事情就这么定了，他流多少眼泪都没用，谁叫他只有7岁呢。

雷斯垂德第三次抹掉自己的眼线，妈蛋，视频上看明明那么容易，怎么她总也画不好？  
YouTube上好评最高的美妆视频——手把手教你如何化约会妆里，那个金发妞儿挥舞着化妆刷，熟练地仿佛它们长在她手上。雷斯垂德拿枪时手也绝不会抖，偏偏这该死的眼线笔比枪还要命。  
不就是条眼线么，还分什么内外，她们没事就琢磨这个？她碎碎念着又一次戳到自己的眼皮，疼的泪水哗哗流，糊了一脸睫毛膏。  
别误会，雷斯垂德可不是不会化妆，但仅限于涂层BB霜，描描眉毛擦擦润唇膏什么的。谁会涂上睫毛膏画着眼影去巡逻啊，太阳一晒雨一淋，分分钟从女警变女鬼。  
为了约会，为了迈克罗夫特，为了她的男朋友。恋爱里的女人都是傻瓜，是没有原则的可怜虫。雷斯垂德一边唾弃自己一边翻出衣柜里唯一一条小裙子，它挂在半壁江山的牛仔裤和半壁江山的T恤衫之间分外招摇。  
吸气、收腹、哦别忘了抿嘴唇，要是口红印把这条裙子毁了，她真能分分钟哭出声。  
她的男朋友曾宣称毫不介意女士的着装，她穿牛仔裤、大短裤或是旧球衣他都一样爱她，但是那次任务晚宴上她看见了迈克罗夫特，他臂弯里挽着一名妆容精致，梳着优雅发髻的女人，她长裙翩翩，跳起舞来就像一只蝴蝶。任务结束后雷斯垂德就冲去了自由百货，咬着牙花三个月工资买了一条性感又优雅的小裙子。  
不能输，她把自己塞进干洗费都令人咋舌的衣料里，喷上同样新买的香水，然后站在镜子前打量自己。  
哦，亲爱的，她悲哀的对自己说，你看上去就像个妖艳贱货。  
她最终还是把那艳红的唇膏给抹了。

迈克罗夫特提前半小时到了餐厅，当然没带夏洛克，有他在只能砸了场子。  
我女朋友不喜欢吃鱼，他翻着菜单，不过她喜欢尝试新的东西，骆驼肉很好，鲨鱼汤也不错，酒单不必给我看了，我们要开啤酒，随你收多少开瓶费。  
他又检查了烛台，玫瑰和乐队的曲谱，他的格蕾格值得最好的，特别是最近她正闹着小脾气。迈克罗夫特不会否认自己有多么爱她，爱无论穿什么衣服的她，不过有的时候，他的女朋友真的应该正视一下衣着问题，毕竟她那么美，总不能一直埋没她的女人味。  
所以，他耍了一些小手段，施加了一点点小刺激，他为那场舞付了安西娅三倍工资，真不公平，受害者明明是他。  
一切妥当之后，他打给他的助理。  
“安西娅，可以接夏洛克过来了。”  
“先生，我已经到您家了。”电话那边女助理的声音有点慌，“您家里没有人。”

雷斯垂德出门之后才发现她没带钥匙。该死的，就不应该换什么手包。她绕到屋子后面打算爬窗户进去，随即惊奇的发现，有人和她想法一样，而且还抢先了她一步，已经爬上消防梯了。  
靠，她爆了句粗口才捂住嘴，你是哪家的孩子？  
黑色卷发的男孩挂在消防梯上瞪她，他也不想的，但是梯子太高了，他跳上去抓住，又爬不上脚，只能干吊在半空。  
雷斯垂德在下面张开胳膊冲他吼，松手，我接着你。  
才不要！男孩子气势十足的吼了回去，我才不信你，你穿得就不像好人！  
这小屁孩，牙尖嘴利的，雷斯垂德气的直吹刘海，白瞎了她专门烫的大波浪卷。就在她分神的当儿，男孩手上一滑，猝不及防就掉了下来，雷斯垂德一个箭步冲过去接住他，两个人一起在地上摔了个四仰八叉。  
我的裙子，我的三个月工资！雷斯垂德呻吟着从地上爬起身，屁股连着心一起疼。  
喂喂喂你没事吧，她晃一晃怀里吓傻了的那只，男孩子抖抖睫毛回过神，呜的一下埋进她胸膛里，啪嗒啪嗒直掉眼泪。  
谢……谢谢你，小鬼抽抽噎噎的说，雷斯垂德心都要化了。  
我能……我能跟着你吗，我保证会乖，爸爸妈妈都走了，哥哥欺负我，呜呜呜。  
没问题，雷斯垂德一冲动，拍着胸脯就应了，不过姐姐要去约会，你将当多认识一个朋友，好不好？  
怎么你也约会。小男孩咕囔了一句，翻了个白眼，不过他把脸埋在沟里，雷斯垂德没有听见。

钥匙来不及拿了，雷斯垂德拍拍裙子上的灰，抱着小拖油瓶去开车。她打算晚餐后再和迈克罗夫特一起帮男孩子找家人，大不了今晚就在外面开房过了。  
她本以为只是晚了十分钟出门而已，应该不会迟到。等开进市区她才明白自己有多天真。  
一条长龙，堵得不见首也不见尾，雷斯垂德在心里骂了声操，直接双手离开方向盘。旁边的男孩也有样学样的解开自己的安全带，雷斯垂德赶忙给他扣了回去。  
我不是小孩子了。男孩嘟起嘴，气鼓鼓的瞪她，我知道你穿的是新衣服，喷了新香水，妆也是第一次化，眼线还涂错了五次。  
雷斯垂德惊奇的睁大眼，你真聪明啊，你怎么知道我穿了新衣服？  
男孩嘴角抽搐了一下，半点没有被夸奖后的喜悦。  
你裙子的商标牌没剪，他说。  
雷斯垂德在他的帮助下剪了商标，他们有一搭没一搭聊起天，意外的十分投缘。男孩子说他叫夏利，他哥哥是个秃头且胖的大魔王，不但总说他蠢，冷落他打击他，还把他最心爱的狗偷偷弄死埋了。雷斯垂德听得义愤填膺，就差没拍着喇叭大骂虐童虐狗的混蛋都该抓起来扔进牢里去关。为了逗夏利开心，她说了许多自己约会时的蠢事，比如喝掉用来洗手的柠檬水啦，戳着鹅肝说是豆腐啦，不小心点了墨鱼汁拌海鲜饭，吃到嘴唇牙齿一片黑自己也不知道，还咧着嘴全程傻笑啦，男孩子咯咯笑着在座位上缩成一团，听她说完那次晚宴和买裙子的辛酸经历后，他十分肯定的摇摇头。  
你男朋友一定是故意的，他断言道，他就是个蠢货，才会强求你穿成这样来取悦他。  
或许吧，雷斯垂德摸摸他的发卷，但是我爱他，不管他是蠢货还是伪君子还是小小的公务员。男孩子在她的轻抚下打起瞌睡来，雷斯垂德为他盖上毯子，这才和自己的男朋友发起短信。  
抱歉，我要迟到了，堵在路上。-GL  
不用道歉，我这里也出了一点小麻烦。-MH  
怎么了？-GL  
记得我说要给你一个惊吓吗？-MH  
记得，咦不是惊喜吗？-GL  
随便是什么，总之，它跑了。-MH  
跑了？-GL  
说来话长，见面再说。-MH  
好吧，不过，我也要给你一个惊喜。-GL  
哦？-MH  
或者说是惊吓XD。-GL  
那我就拭目以待了。Xxxx -MH  
爱你Xxxx. -GL

迈克罗夫特叹了口气，捏一扭眉心。  
还是没找到吗？他问女下属，女下属不敢看他的眼睛。  
继续找吧，夏利那么聪明，应该不会出事，他说完，又补充了一句，你从后门出去，别让格蕾格看见你。  
看在三倍工资的份上，安西娅告诉自己，老娘忍了。  
真可惜，如果她从前门走，说不定还能阻止这场悲剧。  
迈克罗夫特打起精神，决定先好好享受和女友的约会。他倒是没有好奇格蕾格所说的惊喜是什么，据他推测，不是一条全新的小裙子，就是一次全新的妆容。  
窗外走过一个红衣女，不是他的格蕾格，他的格蕾格腰更细，腿更长。  
窗外又走过一个金发女人，也不是他的格蕾格，他的格蕾格发色比她好看一万倍，走起路来英姿飒爽的像一阵风，从不矫揉造作的扭屁股。  
这时门廊里走进一个穿小黑裙的高挑女郎，迈克罗夫特眼睛一亮，弯起唇角。  
这才是他的女朋友，看，她只要稍加打扮便美艳惊人，但是等等，她怀里怎么抱着一个熟睡的男孩子，还看上去那么眼熟？

夏洛克迷迷糊糊一睁眼，就看见那个既秃且胖的大魔王吻了自己的漂亮姐姐。  
他哇的一下哭了。  
你这个死胖子，他挥舞着小拳头拼命捶打自己哥哥的手臂，企图把他推开。  
这个姐姐是我先遇见的，是我的，不许你亲她！

雷斯垂德目瞪口呆的看看怀里哭闹的男孩，又看看自己的男朋友。  
死胖子？秃顶？大魔王？还虐狗？认真的嘛迈克罗夫特？

迈克罗夫特扶一扶额头。  
格蕾格，他说，正式介绍一下，这是我弟弟，夏洛克。  
也是那个逃跑了的惊吓。

美好的三人约会之夜，这才正式拉开了序幕。

FIN


	12. 给我一个晚安吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦雷无差，灵体探长梗，虐心致郁

        Lestrade正置身于一个富丽宽敞的房间，屋里地板和壁炉都被擦得锃亮。Sherlock就站在他面前，像匹马一样暴躁的走来走去打着响鼻，不时用手抓住脑袋，扯着乱蓬蓬的头发大吼大叫，从口型来看没一句话是干净的。  
        是的，他听不见。空气又黏又稠，他像掉进了一锅浆糊里，然后惊恐的发现原来自己也是浆糊做的，并迅速和那锅同类搅在一起纠缠不清。他奋力把自己挣脱出来，一抬头就看见Sherlock直直向他冲来，现在他像头公牛了，虽然还长着张马脸。  
        Sherlock，冷静！他开口，却听不到自己发出任何声音，紧接着Sherlock冲进他的身体，字面意义上的，又从另一面穿出去，毫无阻碍。  
        Lestrade跟着转过身，一边用手扶着下巴防止它掉下来，发现自己根本摸不到下巴在哪儿时他已经不太惊讶了。他身后还站着另一个人，显然刚才Sherlock所有bdf开头的单词全是送给他的。和Sherlock相比他镇静多了，甚至可以说是从容。他躲开飞来的玻璃杯，三件套西装上一滴酒都没溅到，和他嘴角的笑容一样纹丝不乱。当Sherlock抓起茶几上一盘坚果扔向他时，他及时撑开黑伞，完美拦截下所有杏仁粒和葡萄干。  
        那把黑伞一打开，Lestrade脑海里就跟开了闸一样，一个名字伴随着回忆轰然涌出来。  
        Mycroft，Mycroft Holmes，大英政府先生，伦敦所有监控摄像背后的主脑，万年不变的三件套西装、黑伞、黑色轿车……他的大脑里本来一片空白，只在看见Sherlock时灵光一闪，记起这人叫Sherlock。现在那片荒原上铺满了Mycroft，每段回忆里他的容貌都清晰至极。  
        “你会后悔的，Mycroft，收起你那可笑的表情，你让我恶心。我会告诉妈妈以后圣诞节你在我就不会回去，我拒绝再看见你，永远！”  
        现在他终于能听见了，却被Sherlock的音量吓了一跳，不过他感觉不到心脏扑通乱跳，这还挺新鲜。而Mycroft却淡定依然，他用向小孩子解释这世上没有圣诞老人的语调说：“他已经死了，Sherlock，Lestrade已经死了。”  
        What the fvck？Lestrade克制不住爆了句粗，还没等他消化完自己的死讯，Sherlock已经转身走向门口。他犹豫了一下，决定跟上去。面前这两个人一个愤怒一个淡然，还是跟着愤怒的那个更容易找回记忆。然后他一头撞上Sherlock大力摔回的门板，随即被一股吸引力扯了回去。  
        Mycroft站在一地凌乱之间，而Lestrade被某种不明力量强行拉回他身旁。他试着换了个方向走，走出十步又被拉了回来。最后Lestrade不信邪的停在极限距离上，结果Mycroft一动，他又身不由己的被拖着跑，跟放风筝似的，只不过他是风筝，而线头在Mycroft手上。  
        他被男人牵引着，看他捡起地上的酒杯，给自己重新倒了一杯酒，然后坐在沙发上，边啜饮边对着一面墙壁沉思。Lestrade在他面前又是挥手又是跺脚，连鬼脸都做了，最后不得不承认两个事实。第一，他死了，变成了鬼魂、灵体、或者随便怎么称呼，没人看得见他。第二，他不知道为什么，被绑在Mycroft身边离不开了。  
  
        Lestrade没想过做鬼也这么不容易，这不应该的，鬼魂们无欲无求，介于他们碰不到任何东西，而人生的终极疑问“我何时会死”也有了答案，所以他们应该无畏又淡然的飘在尘世上空。但事实是他正努力把自己贴在浴室门上，这动作就和章鱼尝试用吸盘粘住空气一样毫无意义。他极力忽视身后传来的衣物摩擦声——外套挂好，马甲解开，领带抽出，衬衫脱下，皮带……Lestrade在西裤拉链划开时吞了口唾沫。  
        不，他从没偷窥过Mycroft换衣服，也没尾随过他进浴室，虽然那对鬼魂来说实在易如反掌，但他还是自觉的每次都飘在门外。他猜自己生前一定是个十分正直的人，所以才能在死后抵制住重重诱惑，不去偷看男人包裹在白衬衫下的诱人腰身，和那两条长的不可思议的腿。  
        Mycroft.脖子下面都是腿先生把自己脱光后就继续往前走，Lestrade被他拖着一起向后飘，眼睁睁看着浴室门离自己越来越远。该死的阿拉伯什么国家的酋长，他为什么要把浴室建成半层楼那么大？光是从更衣处到门口就有十步远，更不用说中间那个游泳池大小的浴池。Lestrade一边在心里诅咒着，一边被Mycroft一路拖进水里，背后传来汩汩的水流声和一声舒适的喟叹，猫抓一样挠在他心上。  
        他发誓他只回了一次头，正赶上男人从水里站起身也不是他的错。幸好乳白色的水面没过小腹，大概是脐下一寸、人鱼线开始的地方。但悲剧在于，他没想到浴池外的墙壁会全由镜面铺成，特制的玻璃表面不留水汽，将男人正面侧面背面都照了个清晰，冲击力顿时呈几何倍数增长。  
        谁会在浴室里装那么多镜子啊？Lestrade捂着鼻子绝望的想，谁会在“最尊贵客房”的浴池边装那么多镜子啊？万一入住的尊贵客人身材糟糕，没有Holmes先生那样匀称工整的腹直肌、流畅劲道的腰线和白皙紧致的翘臀，看见镜子里三百六十度的自己不是得疯？  
        直到Mycroft穿好浴袍，Lestrade还是浑浑噩噩的，满脑子都是男人腹肌中央漂亮的腹白线，还有胸膛上蜷曲的金棕色毛发。又一次敲门声响起时他才回过神，Mycroft已经打开了门，门外的女人裹在月白色的轻薄纱丽中，眼窝深邃，瞳仁宛如一粒碧绿的猫眼石。  
        “酋长大人托我转致问候，他希望您宾至如归。”  
        Mycroft微笑着请她进门，他问她Wine or Tea，将灯光调成柔和的橘黄色，然后在她对面坐下。他看起来并不是全无兴致，浴袍松松垮垮的挂在身上，露出半边胸膛和沾着水汽的皮肤，双腿间衣料垂坠的形状告诉他的访客那下面未着寸缕，只要再努力一下，就能成功勾他上床。  
        然而一个小时后，Mycroft连小指头都没让她摸到，却从她口中知道了酋长有37位妻子，52个子嗣，除了成年的九个儿子以外其他都是女儿，还有他的嗜好、习惯、喜恶、亲从……最后Mycroft握住她的手，低头凝视那双泪水盈盈的猫眼绿眼瞳。  
        “Shannon，”他连她的真名也知道了，当然，“你不应该被如此对待，你值得更好的。”他说着递给她一张卡片，上面只有一串号码。  
        “如果以后他又逼你做这些，请别忘了，你还有我这个忠实的朋友。”  
        Lestrade听到这儿，已经连白眼都懒得翻了。类似的戏码不知上演过多少次，区别只在于地点不同。对于Mycroft来说，收买人心就跟喝水吃饭一样简单，这段时间他满世界的飞，每出使一个国家，都能为大英政府赚到几个泪眼汪汪的朋友。  
        不过，无所不能先生也有办不到的事情。等他送走Shannon，合衣睡下，突然觉得背上有点痒。  
        Lestrade看他侧躺在床上，姿势扭曲的折腾了半天，无奈智有所长，手有所短，始终够不到那个刁钻的痒处。他好笑的看着男人孩子气的嘟囔两声，将脑袋埋进枕头里摩蹭以转移注意，终于伸出手帮他抓了几下。他虽然碰不到Mycroft，却能为他送去丝丝凉意，于是他就这么被安抚了，噙着一点笑意沉睡过去。  
  
        他们终于启程回伦敦了，谢天谢地，Mycroft在伦敦的宅邸虽然不算小，但总归比不上沙漠里的土豪或者海岛上的大亨，Lestrade不用担心再被男人拖进浴室一起洗澡了。不过这并没有让他开心多少，恰恰相反，每当他在门外听见里面传出的水声时，他那颗不再跳动的心脏里分明涌起一阵怅然与渴望。  
        Mycroft自从回来后便很少出门，大部分时间都在家中办公。起初，Lestrade趴在他背上和他一起对着电脑屏幕发呆——他发呆，Mycroft思考。可能是鬼魂天生和电脑犯冲，Lestrade一看到屏幕就打瞌睡，上面的字也总是看不清楚，有时他睡着了，整个人瘫在Mycroft身上，醒来后才发现男人嘴唇都冻紫了，仍然脊背笔直一脸铁青的处理公务。  
        后来Lestrade就不敢赖在他身边了，他飘到沙发上睡觉，或者把报纸的头版正着读一遍再倒着读一遍。法国爆炸，英国爆炸，德国爆炸，下议院问责内阁，首相演讲澄清。他摸不着纸张，翻不了面，只能瞪着简略的标题脑补。他发现自己对政治毫无兴趣，国家安全问题倒是让他颇为挂心。有一天他从电视上听到一则关于苏格兰场探长殉职的消息，心里某一根弦像被拨动了一般，发出咯噔一声轻响。他觉得自己很有可能是个警察。  
        但是Mycroft随即关上了电视，他是个作风极其老派的人，下午茶必配司康饼，晨起的黑咖啡则必配报纸若干，起居室电视的使用次数屈指可数。他每天会收到十多份报纸，除了英国的卫报、太阳报和每日邮报之外，还有法国的费加罗报，德国的图片报，甚至来自香港的南华早报。他的阅读速度非常快，比一目十行还夸张，往往Lestrade一个呵欠没有打完，Mycroft已经翻过去两页，他们完全没法一起好好看报纸。  
        同理，他们也没法一起看书。Mycroft看书时颇为悠闲，一手支颐，只用另一只手翻书页，那速度不像是读书，倒像在检查页码齐不齐全似的。Lestrade一开始还憋着一口气试图跟上他的速度，几次后他就放弃了，自己飘去金鱼缸边，隔着玻璃和里面几尾小金鱼相对吐泡泡。  
        这下，Mycroft再也没法无视他的存在了。只要他一翻开书，金鱼缸的水温就哗啦啦往下掉，小金鱼们冻得摇不动尾巴，怨气寒气一起直冲天花板。为了保护无辜的宠物，自那以后Mycroft便一手一本书，他自己每看完二十页，就帮Lestrade翻上一页。不过他选书的品位实在堪忧，Lestrade不喜欢古典政治学概论，也不喜欢莎士比亚十四行诗。他的抗议方法是对着Mycroft的手一个劲的吹气，Mycroft的皮肤本就白皙，在嗖嗖冷风里一冻，手指更像玉石雕出一般骨节分明，Lestrade幸灾乐祸的觉得，这样其实还怪好看的。  
        一来二去，Mycroft迅速摸清了他的阅读喜好。罪案纪实文学尚可，军事杂志更佳，但都比不上足球杂志百看不厌。只有一次，Mycroft也不知出于什么心理，给他搬来了一摞童话书，Lestrade看完《小王子》后觉得也不错，于是他向Mycroft脖子里吹了半天冷风以示感谢。  
        这大概就是Mycroft开始看鬼片的原因，他以为自己被冤魂缠上了，不然Lestrade也想不出其他解释。因着对恐怖电影突如其来的青睐，Mycroft的玻璃橱柜里多出整整一排电影光碟，夹在上下两层黑胶唱片中颇为显眼。在月黑风高、一室皆静的夜晚，Mycroft拉下幕布，打开音响，将挑好的碟片放入光驱，再调暗灯光，看似一人实则一人一鬼的电影之夜便开始了。无论影片有多血腥惊悚，Mycroft永远都是那一副模样，他看鬼片时的神情和他捧着《麦克白》、《俄瑞斯忒亚》或是《哈姆雷特》时别无二致，倒是Lestrade常常忘了自己已死的事实，总在生死攸关处屏息凝神，恶鬼将出时提心吊胆。如果好人不幸殒命，他还会因此忿忿不平，完全没想到按属性来分，他现在应该和鬼魂是一伙的。  
        他们看的多是些恶鬼找替身、冤魂索命之类的片子，配上360度环绕立体声的音响，实在是鬼哭人嚎，效果绝佳。Lestrade绝不会承认自己怕，他顶多就是共情能力比较强，特别容易入戏罢了。而他一入戏就会不自觉往Mycroft身边靠，起先Mycroft只是穿着丝质睡袍看电影，后来睡袍换成了法兰绒的，再后来法兰绒加了厚。情况最恶劣的一次，Lestrade被手摇音乐盒中钻出的鬼怪吓得卧槽一声蹦起老高，屋里霎时阴风阵阵，紧闭的玻璃窗咯咯作响，灯泡闪烁几下，哗啦一下碎裂开砸在地毯上。而Mycroft只是脸色铁青的拿过沙发上的羽绒被，将吓得头毛乍起的鬼魂和他一起裹进被中。  
        那一瞬间，Lestrade几乎以为Mycroft能看得见他。  
        好在胆子是练出来的，随着鬼片越看越多，Lestrade的胆子也越来越大。等到Lestrade终于能气定神闲的欣赏鬼影幢幢，将自己抽出剧情之外，他才发现恐怖片里都是骗人的。作为一只货真价实的鬼魂，Lestrade从来没法像电影里的那样，在镜子里或玻璃表面现形，他也做不到把扶手椅晃得嘎吱作响，或是将橱柜门一瞬间全部打开，把桌子凳子堆叠成诡异的形状——就算他能做到，也不会干这么无聊的事。除了打碎过一只电灯泡之外，他半点杀伤力都没有。Lestrade甚至连自己长什么样都不知道，因为镜子照不出他的模样来。他只能低头看到自己穿着黑色西装裤，竖条纹蓝衬衣，和一件长风衣外套，半旧不新的，显然是日常打扮。他的衣服十分整洁，不像电影里的冤魂那般满是血污，他的关节也没有扭曲成诡异的角度，手脚一只不缺。如果鬼魂真的会保持死亡瞬间的模样，Lestrade推断自己一定死得干净利落。  
  
        又是一个电影之夜，屏幕上，年龄最小的女孩将自己蒙在被子里啜泣，藕节般的手臂上满是鬼魂留下的瘀青指痕。这又是一件他做不到的事，Lestrade撇撇嘴。他有点郁闷的转过头，看着Mycroft暗自琢磨——如果他能碰得到他，挑哪里下手比较好呢？  
        Mycroft今晚有些心不在焉，他不时查看手机，双唇紧抿成线。他又一次低下头，在手机上敲了半行字又删掉，随即陷入沉思。他额头上几缕头发蓬松蜷曲，懒洋洋的舒散着，落在Lestrade眼里，好像就等着人来撩一撩似的。  
        Lestrade吹吹那撮发卷，看它们扬起落下，十分活泼可爱。Mycroft皱一皱眉头，轻叱一声“别闹”，一边重新编辑好信息按下发送。  
        Lestrade于是转而骚扰起他的小肚子，那里也是Mycroft身上他最喜爱的地方。他把手掌整个覆上去冰他，又屈起手指挠他痒痒。Mycroft无奈的捏一捏眉心，拿起枕头抱在小腹上充当防具，唇角终于漏出一点笑意。  
        Anthea进门时，看见的正是这样诡异的一幕。  
        如今正当春夏之交，气候宜人，温暖和煦，而她的上司却裹着羽绒被、抱着亚麻布的靠枕坐在沙发里，脸上还一滴汗也没有。幕布上不知什么电影放到一半，驱魔人和魔鬼激战正酣，见她进来，她的上司只是调低了音量，并没有关掉放映机，像是还有谁在观看，他不忍心打断似的。  
        “还是找不到他？”她的上司问道。  
        “一分钟前A小队在Clapham Junction发现疑似者行踪，未能确定身份，除此之外没有新的进展。”Anthea一板一眼的汇报着，或许是错觉，她的确觉得这屋里莫名的冷。  
        她的上司沉吟片刻，做出指令，“启动应急方案，让A小队去搜查他的屋子，找到毒品即刻告诉我。”  
        他一边说，Anthea一边用手机部署，等她安排好，她的上司又问，“下月在H国举办的峰会，首相行程和随行名单敲定了？”  
        “是的，已经送来了最终版，Sir。”Anthea迟疑了一下，“首相认为那件事您处理欠妥，况且您还在停职调查期，不宜随行。”  
        她的上司闻言，不置可否的一笑，“在国家安全面前，没有什么是不可以牺牲的，两害相权取其轻而已。至于停职，他愿意停多久就停多久，我不过是个小小的公务员罢了。”  
        他说到这里，意味深长的看了Anthea一眼，“只可惜，公务员是终身制的，首相不是。”  
        Anthea转身告辞时才发现自己的腿已经冻僵了，她竭力维持仪态，踩着三英寸高跟鞋仿佛行走在冰上。临出门前，她的手机屏幕突然蒙上了一层白霜，好像有人对着它呵了口冷气似的。Anthea咽下心中的恐慌，擦干净屏幕，匆匆离开。  
        这天临睡前，Mycroft合上硬壳书和足球杂志，Lestrade打了个呵欠，早早钻进被窝。他有点后悔，觉得自己不该冲秘书小姐的手机吹冷气，他可没想吓他，只是见她大晚上工作辛苦，想逗她开心而已。而Mycroft关上台灯，也在床上躺下。  
        就在Lestrade快要睡着的时候，他突然听到Mycroft叹了口气。他眯开半只眼睛，只听男人在他身边自言自语道：  
        “我事业无成，被首相勒令停职在家，复职遥遥无期；最疼爱的弟弟对我避而不见，现在还失踪了，也不知他是不是又去找毒品来糟蹋自己。我心烦意乱，觉也睡不着，要是有人给我一个晚安吻，或许我会好过许多。”  
        Lestrade听到这里，困意早就没了，只觉得又好气又好笑。  
        事业无成？明明刚刚才对着女下属逞过威风。  
        弟弟对我避而不见？天天被一组情报人员跟踪监视，换了谁不得逃。  
        不过他还是飘起身，黑暗中，Mycroft安静的躺在他身下，只有眼眸里落了点微光。Lestrade的视线定在他唇瓣上，迟疑了一下，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
        Mycroft在额头上轻拂而过的凉意里笑了。  
        “晚安。”他说，然后翻了个身，闭上眼，将脑袋埋进枕头中。  
        晚安。Lestrade也无声的说。他们窝在同一个枕头里，很快便睡着了。  
  
        Lestrade是在看完《人鬼情未了》后恍然大悟的。  
        为什么他变成鬼了也要跟在Mycroft身边？因为他喜欢他，多么简单。这也完美解释了为什么在他的记忆片段中，有关Mycroft的部分总是格外清晰。他记得那个男人爱穿一身黑底细条纹西装，衬衫领口以一粒银色纽扣系住，上面刻有花瓣绽开的纹路。他在公众场合总是着装严谨，连马甲前悬挂的表链亦与袖扣搭配合宜，但他们两独处时，他却连领带也很少打。有一天深夜他在家中招待了气急败坏的Lestrade，彼时Lestrade刚从泰晤士河里爬出来，浑身湿淋淋的像一只落水猫，因为被偷了钥匙钱包而有家不能回。Mycroft为他准备了一套干净衣服，放好浴缸里的水，甚至下厨做了三明治和罗宋汤。在Lestrade狼吞虎咽时，他就披着一件深酒红色的睡袍陪在餐桌边，那颜色将他的蓝眼睛衬得那么好看，这是Lestrade脑中最先想起的画面。  
        他逐渐恢复了一些记忆，虽然还没想起自己的死因，但他记起了苏格兰场，Sherlock，还有他们一起——Sherlock大概不会赞同这一用词——侦破的案件。他也明白Mycroft为什么会对他另眼相待，因为Sherlock，他在帮他监视他的弟弟。而据他这些时日观察，Mycroft的世界里完全没有“爱情”这样东西存在，所以Lestrade觉得自己应该是单恋，单恋太深成了执念，这才死都要跟着他。  
        想通了这些，Lestrade便开始琢磨解决之道。他当然不能一直待在Mycroft身边，谁知道这会不会危及生者的健康。他得找个方法把自己超度了——或者随便怎么说，总之他得去死后该去的地方，地狱或天堂都好，而不是无望的徘徊在人间。  
        化解执念是解决冤魂的常见手段，根据已经恢复的记忆，Lestrade推测自己生前并没有向Mycroft表白过，估计是暗恋着暗恋着他就挂了，因此死不瞑目，悔不当初。这样一来，只要让Mycroft了解到这份情意，大概他就能脱离苦海早日升天。可是要如何做到？他被绑在Mycroft身边十步以内，没法像电影里那样飘到外面去找个灵媒。或许他可以试试间接沟通，Lestrade想起自己曾打碎过灯泡，于是这次他憋足劲儿，一口气炸碎了三个，每个灯泡代表一个字，连在一起就是“喜欢你”。Mycroft当然不可能从砰砰砰里解读出如此深意，他只是被接二连三炸开的灯泡搞得头疼不已，连换了一周之后，他索性在家里点起了蜡烛。这让Lestrade颇受打击，他萎靡了几天，又试图用烛焰吹出“LOVE”的摩斯电码。Mycroft在明明灭灭的蜡烛边坚持许久，终于忍无可忍的撂下书。  
        “看在上帝的份上，”他大声说，“能不能让我看完这一页？”  
  
        江郎才尽又超脱无望，Lestrade倒吊在天花板上十分郁闷。不然直接说好了，他寻思着，保不准Mycroft就听得到呢？  
        于是他飘回地面，飘到办公桌正前方，双手捧住Mycroft的脸颊，凑近至鼻尖相触的距离，一字一句认真道：“我喜欢你。”  
        Mycroft埋首于公文之中，眉毛都没有抬一下。  
        “我爱你。”Lestrade又说，被表白者仍然无动于衷。  
        “嘿你这睁眼瞎，我爱你，听到没？”Lestrade急了，索性凑上去狠狠亲了一口那两片淡色的薄唇。这下Mycroft倒是有反应了——他偏过头去打了个大大的喷嚏，面颊和鼻尖都被冻得通红。  
        他甚至连额头也红了，这就有点奇怪，Lestrade可没有亲吻那里。  
        就在Lestrade几乎抓狂的当口，门外响起敲门声，Mycroft收起手帕，扬声让人进来。Anthea神色匆匆的走到桌边，将一份电文放在Mycroft案上。  
        “Sir，我们在中东的一名情报人员被敌方组织擒获。”  
        Mycroft扫一眼电文，“他们要处决她？”  
        Anthea点点头，“并且会和之前一样上传视频，全球录播。她的假身份是一名战地记者。”  
        “真实身份有没有暴露？”  
        “数据分析表明有七成可能已经暴露，但我们无从证实。”  
        “成功营救的几率有多少？”  
        “两成半。”Anthea眉心有一道笔直的皱折，“同时极有可能损失三名特工。”  
        Mycroft沉吟半晌，“如果不以营救为目的呢？”  
        Anthea低头敲了一会儿手机键盘，随即肯定道：“八成几率，零折损。”  
        她见Mycroft没有说话，便拿出两份文件，一左一右放在Mycroft手边。  
        “Sir，左边这份是营救授权，右边是格杀令。”  
        Mycroft看着两份文件，食指轻敲桌面，“文件留下，你去追查他们要用哪里的服务器全球转播。”  
        Anthea点点头，告辞离开。Mycroft的视线游移片刻，最终伸手拿过右边的文件，在浏览一遍确认无误后，他拧开笔帽，准备在右下角签上名字。  
        未及落笔，他的笔尖突然凝固在半空中，动弹不得。  
        Lestrade紧紧攥着那只钢笔，不可置信的瞪着Mycroft。  
        “你疯了吗？”他吼道，虽然明知对方听不见他，“这是你的手下，你当然得救她！”  
        Mycroft试了几次都无法移动手中的笔杆，于是他最终放弃了，转而抬起头，笔直望向Lestrade。  
        “放手。”他淡淡道。  
        Lestrade在他们目光相接时愣住，寒意悚然爬上心头，他恍惚觉得自己才是被冰冻住的那一个。  
        “放手，Lestrade。”Mycroft又说了一遍。  
        Lestrade怔忪地松开手，金属笔尖上冰霜消融，在签名栏里留下硬币大小的水迹。  
        “你……你能——”  
        他还没有问出口，Mycroft就点一点头。  
        “是的，我能看见你，一直都可以。”  
        他见Lestrade只是半张着嘴巴瞪住他，便放下钢笔，疲惫的捏住眉心。  
        “我猜你大概看不见自己的脸，探长先生。”他说着，伸出一指点向Lestrade额头正中央，“这里，如果你看得见，有一个弹孔。点五口径BMG，穿颅而过，一枪爆头，这就是你的死因。”他顿了一下，“而我，是下令开枪的人。我签了那份授权书，就像我即将签桌上那份一样。”  
        “这才是你跟在我身边的原因，Lestrade——不是因为你喜欢我，而是因为——我杀了你，而你要复仇。”  
  
        Mycroft第一次见到Lestrade的灵魂，是在俱乐部的陌生人房间里。彼时他的弟弟正用最直白粗俗的语句向他宣泄愤怒，对此Mycroft毫不意外，当年找到红胡子的尸体后Sherlock也是这副模样，好像从那天起他就再没长大过。而Lestrade半透明的身影就在此刻凭空浮现，突兀的立在他与Sherlock之间。那个瞬间，Mycroft的心跳停了一秒，然后Sherlock就视若无睹的朝他冲过来，他穿过鬼魂稀薄的身体，抓起桌上的玻璃杯就砸。  
        Mycroft侧身避开飞溅的酒液，也没让坚果或葡萄干毁了他的西装。那只Lestrade模样的东西也跟着Sherlock转过身，他懵懵懂懂的飘在半空中，不时看一看四周，又伸手试图触摸自己，却只能徒劳的将左手穿过右臂，右手插进胸膛。  
        他眼里无辜的神色和生前如出一辙，Mycroft透过他额头中央苍白的弹孔，将目光定在窗边素白的墙面上。  
        “他已经死了，Sherlock。”他说，“Lestrade已经死了。”  
        眼前这荒唐的一幕不过是幻觉，他漠然看着Lestrade一次次想离开，却始终被困在他身边十步之内。他给自己倒了杯酒坐下，任Lestrade在他面前挥手跺脚做尽鬼脸也不予理会。他不知道该如何面对它，他的愧疚和悔恨，再加上深埋心底的那一点说不清道不明的情愫，糅合成人形后宛然就是Lestrade的模样。于是生平第一次，他选择了逃避。  
        那天晚上Mycroft睁着眼直到天亮，等着他的幻觉掐死他或是把他的心剜出来，然而他幻想出的Lestrade却睡得无比香甜，夜半时分伸胳膊踢腿的坏习惯也出乎他所知。渐渐地，Mycroft明白自己真是“见鬼了”，想象力从来不是他的长处之一，他不可能臆想出如此生动的Lestrade，还毫无怨恨的陪在他身边。  
        Lestrade似乎忘记了一切，他忘了他的职业、生平、以及死因，像个新生儿一样对周遭一切充满好奇。他飘到Mycroft的书柜前啧啧惊叹，钻进他的衣帽间一待就是好几个钟头，有时Mycroft故意起身走远些，Lestrade就不情不愿的被他拖出来，兀自撅着嘴巴生闷气。他以为Mycroft看不见他，于是所有表现都率真可爱，Mycroft便也不去戳穿他，这种相处方式让他们两都怡然自得。  
        就算失去了记忆，Lestrade依然保留着生前某些特质，比如正直。他从来不侵犯Mycroft隐私，如果Mycroft在浴缸里陷入沉思，泡得时间太久，一出浴室他就能收获一只无聊到睡着的鬼魂，闭着眼在吊灯下飘来晃去。  
        那阵子Mycroft正被停职调查，首相对他下令连人质一起击毙极为不满，不过Mycroft明白这完全是借题发挥，连现场混进去的那位记者也是一早安排好的，为了拉他下水，他的政敌们甚至不惜自我抹黑。停职期间难得清闲，他索性世界各地的跑，发展一些新盟友。当和阿拉伯某个富得流油的酋长联络时，他突然想起总在浴室门外飘荡的Lestrade，他很想知道正直的探长先生被迫和自己共浴时会是什么样子，于是他在邮件里写道：“听闻您有一间极为宽敞的客房，浴池由镜面铺就，不知鄙人是否有幸……”而那时Lestrade正挂在他身上呼呼大睡，他和电子产品不大对头，一看见电脑屏幕就犯困，Mycroft被他冻得指甲发紫，仍在邮件成功发送后微微一笑。  
        Lestrade没有让他失望，他贴着门板妄图抵抗的慌乱模样让Mycroft忍俊不禁。而当他们一起泡进浴池后，Lestrade缩在一角面壁而立，就差没在头顶上写明“我绝不回头”几个大字。Mycroft欣赏着他绷紧的双肩和微红的耳廓，确定他坚持不过十秒。果然，十秒钟后Lestrade犹犹豫豫的回过头来，Mycroft装作若无其事的站起身，Lestrade霎时间满脸通红，如果不是他已经死了，Mycroft几乎以为他又要被吓死一次。他窘迫之余却忍不住偷眼看他，Mycroft擦干身体，展开浴巾掩饰自己笑弯的唇角。  
        他喜欢他脸红的模样，也喜欢他隔着玻璃，和金鱼们对吹泡泡的侧脸，喜欢他挂在自己手臂上熟睡，喜欢他看鬼片时不自觉的靠近，喜欢他明明怕得不敢用力呼吸，还努力瞪圆眼睛。而这份情愫在Lestrade还活着时，只是隐晦如他纽扣上的蔷薇花暗纹，或是晨起一杯冒着热气的黑咖啡，最多不过是雨夜里起身，为他浑身湿透的访客做一份三明治，再配上热汤。  
        Mycroft翻遍藏书，他重读了《哈姆雷特》、《麦克白》、和《俄瑞斯忒亚》，还看了数不清的灵异电影，确定没有哪一个超自然事件的主人公能像他这样幸福。他的鬼魂和他形影不离，睡前晨起都会轻吻他，无聊了也不惹事生非，而是吹起他的发卷，用手冰一冰他的肚子。  
        直到那天早上他走进房间，发现电视忘了关，女主播正在回顾这一年世界各国发生的恐怖袭击，Lestrade窝在长沙发里半睡半醒。Mycroft面无表情的走过去关掉电视，他走进浴室，反锁上门，打开花洒，然后靠在墙壁上。那一刻，好像死亡的重量、罪孽的负担全部重新压到他肩头，他慢慢滑坐下去，将脸埋进双膝间。  
        Mycroft知道下一条报道会是什么：伦敦遭到恐怖袭击，三条地铁线路瘫痪，犯人胁人质与警方对峙，苏格兰场探长Greg Lestrade自愿走进去，换出被挟持的小女孩。最后谈判破裂，犯人将Lestrade探长挡在身前，威胁引爆剩余的炸弹。这时狙击手向人质开了枪，子弹穿颅而过，犯人同时被击毙，危机解除，千万条生命被拯救，除了Greg Lestrade之外无人死亡。  
        Mycroft曾无数次问自己，如果时间可以倒流，他会不会依旧签署那份授权书。这个世界是一只巨大的金鱼缸，他生活在鱼群中，每只金鱼都有一样短暂的记忆。无论经受多残酷的教训，只要再闻到鱼饵的香味，他们便争先恐后围上去，为了一点甜头而头破血流。但Lestrade不是金鱼，他正直、善良、始终如一，他的笑容带给Mycroft温暖，有了他的陪伴，伦敦每一天都宛如晴天。  
        他是不同的，Greg Lestrade是这世上唯一不可代替的，唯有他能让Mycroft露出真心的微笑。  
        可惜直到他死后，他才明白。  
  
        Lestrade忽然感受到了风。  
        空气若有实质，无处不在，就连站在他面前的Mycroft，也不过如空气一般不堪一击。  
        Lestrade感到自己无所不能，只要他想，就可以像分开空气一样分开Mycroft的胸膛，将那颗跳动着的心脏捧出来，看看它是不是真的冰冷到没有一丝温度。  
        Mycroft没有闪躲，他直直望向他，嘴角甚至露出一丝解脱的笑。而Lestrade却收回手，他摇头，退后两步。  
        “不。”他看着Mycroft，“不，你错了。我留在你身边，不是为了复仇。”  
        ”我不恨你，Mycroft，从没恨过你。”  
        他似乎还要说什么，却只是苦笑一下，然后他的身影慢慢淡薄，最终消失在Mycroft眼前，再不可见了。  
  
        Mycroft签署了救援行动。那天晚上他躺在床上，独自望着虚空良久，突然开口道：  
        “我事业无成，被首相勒令停职在家，复职遥遥无期；最疼爱的弟弟对我避而不见，现在还失踪了，也不知他是不是又去找毒品来糟蹋自己。我心烦意乱，觉也睡不着，要是有人给我一个晚安吻，或许我会好过许多。”  
        他等了半晌，屋里一片寂静，于是他又说，“我爱你。”  
        这时一阵夜风吹过，在他额头上落下些许清凉，Mycroft闭上眼。  
        “晚安，Greg。”  
  
FIN.


End file.
